Warriors of Smash
by Robotron27
Summary: When Markus finds out about a world no one knows, he and his friends will have to save it from the clutches of Master Hand, while meeting new friends, and allies along the way.
1. Chapter 1

The Warriors of Smash

Chapter 1: New world

 **A/N: Just a notice for readers I will be doing a four way POV system, one of which is me as the narrator the other three are the main characters, plus I will be showing the current location as well. So without Further ado let us begin.**

Markus Nexin: 17

 _Normal POV:_

Rockville, Maryland U.S.A.

This is a story about a boy named Markus Nexin, who really is a bored boy just living a boring normal life.

"Markus Time for dinner!" A voice was heard downstairs.

"Ok Mom, I'm on my way down." Markus said, _God I hope it isn't her bean casserole again_ he thought to himself.

But sadly it was mothers same old Thursday dinner Bean casserole.

Markus Hated his life, It always boring to him. He always does what he is told, but never liked anyone.

Everyone except for his childhood friend Setsu Pardun who he has looked up to for years.

But today was going to be different. After dinner he went back upstairs and sat at his computer desk for the rest of the day.

He had only one like his favorite thing in his life Super Smash Bros. he just recently got the new game for his Wii u, and was able to snag it on to his computer.

Big mistake for him, as the power decided to go out. _What the hell_ Markus thought.

Then all the sudden a green flash on the screen, then a purple flash turned into what looked like a subspace portal from brawl.

"AHHHHhhhh-" Markus screamed out being pulled into the portal, then everything went black.

?

Markus finally came to only to find himself, in what looked like a battlefield, an almost too familiar one, _Smash Battlefield? Am I dreaming?_ He thought to himself.

Then something appeared in front of him, "Holy Crap that's a hand!" He yelled out and tried to run away from it, then spoke.

"Don't be afraid, I am not here to hurt you Markus." The voice of a women confused him, "Where am I? Who are you? How do you know my name? And Why Am I here?" Markus demanded.

"My name is Mistress Hand, and I have been watching you for years, and where you are, you are in the world of smash, and I have chosen you help me save our world from destruction." Mistress spoke.

All the sudden leather armor and boots materialized onto him, also a coin with the symbol of smash.

"Pick it up and flip a coin." Mistress said, Markus picked up the coin, first observing it, then flipping it in the air with his thumb then turned into the weapon he most desire, "A Sword? Well, I always thought of myself as a swordsmen in the- oh the coin goes by the most desired weapon, interesting enough."

"Shall we begin?" Mistress asked. "Begin what?" Markus asked back. "Your training of course."

Markus's POV

"Training? For what?" I said. Mistress pointed towards some creatures across the way.

"What are those things!?" I yelled in question. Then the creatures disappeared.

"Don't be alarmed Markus, they came here on my order to help train you. You need to learn how to truly wield a sword before you try to save the world."

Mistress had a point to this with the fact that I have no idea what I am getting into.

"Okay well don't I have some sort of special attack that I can use?" I asked.

"No, but you will soon enough, cause as you fight you grow stronger in rank and power that you must master yourself." Mistress made it seem harder than it looks.

"These are called primids, they come from within the subspace itself. Rebellious to their last leader, my brother also known to the world as –""Master Hand" I cut Mistress off.

"Yes, How did you know that?" She questions with suspicion. "Cause where I come from this world is a videogame legend. But I have never seen you before in the world of smash." I said to the mistress.

"Well that is because, My two brothers Master Hand and Crazy Hand banished me to the Battlefield for trying to take back an object older then smash itself, the Heart of Darkness which was the life holder to the worlds creator and ruler, my father Tabuu." Mistress explained.

Normal POV:

"Does Tabuu live to this day?" Markus asked. "The sky goes black that means the time has ended." Mistress said. "What do you mean?" Markus Asked. "It means you have to return to your world, but don't worry, we will talk again tomorrow, take care Mark—." The Mistress said as the world went black.

Rockville, Maryland U.S.A.

"Mistress? Mistress!?" Markus yelled out, and found himself on his bed back home. _I guess it was all a dream_ Markus thought. He looked at the time "Holy S* t 5:30, I am going to be late for school!" Markus yelled out to himself, and rushed to get his clothes on and get his lunch and backpack ready. Markus made it to the bus just in time, but during the ride he thought to himself _Man that was a weird dream, maybe I should tell setsu about it._

Normal POV:

"Markus what in the world are you talking about?" Setsu said. "I'm saying that I had a dream about that game I got two days ago, Super Smash Bros. I had a dream that I was in the game and this hand called Mistress wanted to train me, we started talking about someone named Tabuu until the skies went black and I woke up in my bedroom, very late I should say." Markus finished his story.

"But there is one thing though, when did I go to bed? I mean don't even remember even being in my bed until I woke up. Before the dream I was just at my computer about to play smash on my computer then I started to dream."

Setsu is 5' 8" had blond hair and blue eyes, and always stands up for Markus whenever he is upset. But Setsu did say he had a great secret that he will tell to no one and Markus has been trying to figure it out since he was 8. But with Markus's story Setsu is starting to look shady today.

Setsu's phone started to buzz. "Sorry guys, I've got to take this call."

Setsu's POV:

 _My phone is ringing, why now?_ I looked at who was calling "Mistress". "Sorry guys I've got to take this call." I found a secure spot, where no one would find me talking on the phone. _If Mistress is calling then it must be very important._

Markus's POV:

"Hold on, no one other than us two know his phone number." I said very worried. "Maybe Setsu got himself a new girlfriend after 4 years." Josh said. "No, Setsu said that he will not go out with another girl until Hilda got out of that institution, something is not right, I'll be right back." I said as I followed Setsu to a hallway that is never used."

 **A/N: this is a real quick note, this is a double POV so you will be seeing letters for view that is showing now**

S: "Hello?" I said. "Hello again Setsu, it's been four years since Hilda disappeared." Mistress said. "Yes, I know it has, now you wouldn't be calling me if it wasn't important, so what is it?" I asked. "I have picked a new Warrior for you to protect." Mistress said. "Oh great, another one to leave behind, what's this warrior's name?" I asked. "Well you will be surprised, because it's your best friend." Mistress said.

M: "What, No no no no no no, I have already lost Hilda and Tsabasha, I can't lose Markus to, He is the only friend I have left Mistress." I heard Setsu load and clear _hold on Smash is real? And Setsu didn't tell me._ "What? What do you mean Markus is behind me?" Setsu said as he turned around, I didn't run or hide or argue well a little bit. "Markus." Setsu said under his words."

Normal POV:

"Setsu, put me on speaker." Mistress said. "Hold on I think Markus wants a word with me, so I am going to mute for a moment." Setsu said. "Okay but make it quick." Mistress said as an order. "Okay we are good." Setsu said "WHAT THE HELL SETSU WHY DID YOU NOT PULL ME TO THE SIDE AND EXPLAIN EVERYTHING, so smash is your secret, and why Hilda went insane, and who this Tsabasha guy is?" Markus Said with anger. "Markus just let me explain everything.

"So Smash is real?" Markus asked. "Yes, Smash is real, and has been a second world to earth for centuries." Setsu said. "So what are you to Smash?" Markus asked. "How about I let Mistress tell you that." Setsu said. "But she is still in Smash, how are we supposed to talk to her from here?" Markus Questioned.

"Let's just say she has a way of contact." Setsu said as he puts Mistress on speaker. "Ok Mistress you're loud and clear." Setsu said. "Hello Markus, you may be wondering how I am doing this? Well, I have a spot in the battlefield that allows me to make contact on earth that is how I am talking to you now. Setsu will give you the number when we are done here." Mistress explained.

"So what is Setsu part in this?" Markus asked. "Setsu is known as the protector, a companion that knows our world, and helps the warrior in his mission." Mistress said. "That is why I lost the last two warriors." Setsu said sadly. "Hilda and Tsabasha. But why are there two?" Markus asked. "because the mission requires two warriors, one to lead, and one to fight, one protector to guide and train them if possible, and a leaders choice of companion to help them in their mission, of which you will find during your mission, no other warrior has been picked yet for reasons I don't know." Setsu explained.

"Because of Hilda." Mistress answered. "I thought you said you lost Hilda?" Markus questioned. "Well I didn't lose Hilda, she went off on her own after we lost Tsabasha, and with that I had no choice but to abandon the mission, but without her own self out of smash her earth body started to go insane, you see if the soul does not return to the body within the next day the brain starts to decay and starts cause strange fits, at first it looks like nothing has happened but overtime the mind starts losing its grasp and acts like a zombie, but luckily Hilda's body happens to have a special barrier done by Mistress, to slow down the decay by 8 years, a usual decay takes about 5 years, so Mistress allowed me to create my own mission to search the worlds of Smash to find Hilda and bring her home one day, that was 3 years ago so Hilda only has 5 years left."

"You loved her didn't you?" Markus asked. "When I got sick and had to skip out on most of the mission days, Hilda was always there to take care of me." Setsu said also giving a bit of a blush. "But, she was in love with Tsabasha, and when the Master Hand's minion killed him Hilda was devastated, and refused to return home with no one to love by her side. Throughout the first week I kept seeing Hilda getting more depressed every day, the second week she kept trying to push me away, then she disappeared, nowhere to be found, I lost all hope." Setsu said with while starting to cry, even Markus started to tear up a bit. But Markus thought of something and cracked a smile.

"Maybe you still have a chance to find her, with my help we can find Hilda and bring her home, maybe that's why there hasn't been another warrior chosen because Hilda is still a part of the group, maybe we are supposed to find her." Markus said.

"He's right Setsu that is the exact reason I haven't picked another warrior because Hilda is still out there somewhere in Smash and I have chosen you to be Markus's protector so you two can find Hilda together." Mistress said.

"You two really think we can find her?" Setsu said. "Yes, I believe we can find her. After school meet me at my house." Markus said. "Why?" Setsu asked. "Cause we are going to smash."

Back at Markus's house

"So you're sure this is how you ended up in Smash?" Setsu asked. "Yes this is exactly how I got there. Don't be alarmed the power is going to cut out around the house except for my computer." Markus said as he opened the file for Smash.

The power went out again just like Markus said, the computer screen brighten purple and the portal opened. "I hope you are up to the task of saving Smash." Setsu said. "I have played every single Smash game there ever was I think I am ready for this." Markus said

"One thing though, since this is your second time into Smash you will end up in the first world to start the mission, training or no training." Setsu pointed out, then both of them entered the portal.

?

The two came out of the other side of the portal landing in what looks like a wasteland.

"Where are we Setsu?" Markus asked. "By the looks of this wasteland here it seems we are in-." Setsu stops in his sentence to check his surroundings. "Fire Emblem!"

"Fire Emblem?" Markus asked. "Yes you ought to know Fire Emblem's Wasteland Battlefield this is where a great war in this world took place, but now these days there have been no wars except for against Master Hand and his cronies." Setsu explained.

"Where is there civilization?" Markus asked. "Only past that small mountain range where we will find our first world allies, Ike and Marth." Setsu Said with happiness. "I wonder how they have been since the last time I was here." Setsu continued.

"So let us get a move then shall we?" Markus said and started their tread towards the kingdom of Magavel.

Somewhere in the Subspace

A hand is laying on what looks like a king's bed, and as the hand was resting another hand came in. "Brother, Brother, we may have a problem!" The spastic hand said not wanting to stop twitching.

"Crazy, calm down, what is the problem, and when you are in the castle call me Master." The calm hand said.

"Two boys have entered Smash and one of them I recognize as Setsu." Crazy said. "Setsu the Protector?" Master said. "Yes, Bro—I mean Master." Crazy said.

"Where are they now?" Master said. "Fire Emblem Master, Should I release Ganadorf?" Crazy asked. "No, send the primids, I want to see what this new warrior can do, but have our Fire Emblem agent on alert." Master ordered.

"Yes Master, it will be done." Crazy said as he started to exit the chamber. "Well Mistress looks like the game is back on my little sister." Master said to himself.

Next Chapter: Fire Emblem

 **A/N: Thanks for reading the first chapter my original plan was to do multiple chapter on a single part but by doing this I'm saving time with posting. If you have any questions or have an OC idea cause I'm looking for 3 OC for later on, make sure they're Mii fighter based. Thank you and I'll check you guys out next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Fire Emblem

Ike: 32

Marth: 33

War Wastelands, Fire Emblem

Markus's POV:

It was a long walk but I didn't feel long hence the fact that Setsu told me that time in smash is much slower than it is back home.

"How long till we reach civilization?" I asked "We're almost there." Setsu replied.

After 10 more minutes. "There it is!" Setsu said excitedly. "Wow." I said, the city looked amazing from over here.

"Welcome to the capital of Magvel Markus." Setsu said. "Well let's go." He said as we walked towards the city.

Magvel Capital, Fire Emblem

Normal POV:

The duo headed to the city gates but a guard blocks the path. "Halt! State your name and business!" We heard the guard speak with a very loud and Sargent like tone.

"Let me handle this" Setsu said to Markus and walked towards the guard almost like he was going to smooth talk him "My name is Setsu Denton, and this is my companion Markus Nexin, we would like to speak with Ike the warlord, and Marth the sword king please?" Setsu said.

"Setsu the protector!? Forgive me young sir I had no idea you were coming to the capital, please go on in." The guard said and lets the duo pass.

Markus's POV:

"Wow, this place is amazing! I wouldn't believe my eyes if this was a dream." I said aloud.

"Come on lets head up to the Castle and talk to Ike and Marth." Setsu said. "Ok." I said.

I was still looking at the sights for a few moments until I heard a noise in an ally way.

"Leave this world and go home, before you lose someone you care about!" A purple hooded woman said spooking me a bit.

"What the hell?" I said and looked at the woman for a second it felt as if I knew from somewhere but where?

"Markus. What are you doing come on." Setsu said and I turned facing Setsu, I turn back around and the woman was gone.

I thought to myself ' _Well that was strange who was that women'_ I dropped it and walked away.

Normal POV:

The duo reached the castle and ringed its castle bell. "Who the ringing the gosh darn bell?" A man with blue hair and a red bandana yelled out

"Well Ike, It's good to see you again after 4 good damn years." Setsu said to him.

"Setsu? Is that you?" Ike said. 'Setsu! It's great to see you again!" another man with blue hair and blue clothing.

"Marth, how have you been?" Setsu asked. "Good show at it, you?" Marth asked back. "Good as well. Here comes Ike now." Setsu said.

"Who's this?" Ike asked pointing at Markus. "This is Markus Nexin, the new Warrior of Smash." Setsu answered. "Pleasure to meet you Ike, Marth." Markus said as they all shook hands.

"So what brings you two here?" Ike asked. "Actually, we were brought cause its Markus's second time in Smash, so the portal brought us here." Setsu answered.

"Well come in we have a lot of catching up to do." Marth said as the 4 walked into the castle.

New perspective found:

Hooded woman's POV:

"You should leave this world and return home before you lose someone you care about." I said.

"What the hell?" The boy said. "Markus. What are you doing come on." _I know that voice it's Setsu._ The boy named Markus turned around as I took my leave.

 _That was to close for comfort, if he found out I was Hilda he would try and take me home, I need no home not without Tsabasha._

"Hey Gypsy, why don't you get a life?" A man said towards me.

"Fuck off!" I yelled back at the man, ever since I became a gypsy my life has been nothing but trash.

Then I heard someone talking. "Well come in we have a lot of catching up to do." That was Marth talking to that Markus boy and Setsu as they entered the castle, but I managed to sneak in without being noticed.

Markus's POV:

"Why don't you two sit down and relax?" Ike invited us to sit. I sat down but Setsu wanted to stay standing.

Something felt very wrong here. _Why do I get the feeling like we are being watched?_

"So Markus, you are the new Warrior?" Marth asked me. "Yes and this is my second day in smash so I may not be that well trained." I said very unenthusiastic.

Still the wrong feeling kept bugging me. "Hold on, does anyone else feel like we are being watched?" I asked to the others.

"Nope." "No" "No I don't have that feeling, is something wrong Markus?" Setsu was the last to say.

"Well then, down to business as we have done before." Setsu said.

Hilda's POV:

 _He is the next Warrior? What about me, I am a warrior to. Oh, right I forgot I stayed here in smash to seek asylum. Also how does he-_

"So if you two are here you must be here to help us with the primids, right?" Ike asked the two.

"That is correct, well if there is any around." Setsu said but then I started to feel my hand burn a bit and I knew that was bad news for me or Markus.

I had to hold the pain in because if I make at least one noise then they will find me, so I made my escape from the castle before anyone else saw me.

Normal POV with Warriors:

"Before we deal with anything pertaining to Master Hand you should meet our newest recruit." Ike said.

"She happens to have my sword skills like she knows my skill, but in fact she is from the future." Marth included

"Who?" Markus asked the swordsmen.

"Lucina a princess from the future." Ike said as they departed.

Magvel Capital, Training room.

Markus's POV:

We walked for probably about 5 till we reached to training room. A man's voice was heard from within the training room

"Come on Lucina try to keep your form steady and light." We stepped into the room quietly everyone kept moving but me.

I started to remember my dreams before smash of how a girl with blue hair will come to me when the time is right, but when I saw her she was the most beautiful girl I have ever met, _I think I just met my destiny_ I thought.

Setsu helped me regain my concentration. "Hello, earth to Markus?" Setsu said. "Sorry about that, guess I got distracted." I said further.

Setsu's POV:

Well it seems Markus has finally found someone to care about, rather than look up to, I think things are going to go fine.

New perspective Found:

Lucina's POV:

I saw the boy in red clothing, I just felt my heart start to beat faster and faster as I looked at him, Setsu I knew and took no liking to him, but that boy, I feel like fainting just for him to carry me to my chamber, but Robin wouldn't allow that since I lost my father. I got Robin's focus to Ike and Marth.

Normal POV:

"Robin, Lucina I like you to meet a new ally to the cause, Setsu you two already know from the recent travel, why don't you introduce yourself?" Ike asked Markus.

"Hello my name is Markus Nexin, the new Warrior of Smash." I said as hold my hand out for a handshake.

"Robin, the Mage swordsmen at your service." Robin said and shook his hand firmly. "Hi, uh- I'm Lucina." Lucina said and shook his hand as well.

 _I touched him I actually touched him!_ Lucina's mind started to race. "It's a Pleasure to meet you two." Markus replied, then noticing Lucina blushing, _Is she, blushing?_

"No, No, the Pleasure is ours." Robin said. "It's an honor to meet you Markus." Lucina said.

Lucina looked at Markus which caused him to blush as well. _Oh my god he's blushing as well, I think I found the man of my dreams_ Lucina thought to herself finally removing her blush face.

"Well, if you guys don't mind I'm going to get supplies for the road." Setsu said.

"Ok, be careful Setsu." Markus said. Setsu started to walk away thinking only one thing _this is where Tsabasha died, so Hilda has to be here and I must find her._

Setsu's POV:

I looked all around town looking for Hilda hoping that she would at least show herself, I've known Hilda for years, and I'm not just going to sit here and watch the girl of my dreams die.

I loved her so much and I would give anything for her, especially for she has done for me. _God damn it Tsabasha, why did you charge into that group of primids._

I did remember Hilda's special gift to read minds so I had a plan to hopefully get Hilda out of hiding.

Hilda's POV:

I was sitting in that same ally way, when Markus was there, but then I heard a voice.

 _Hilda I know you can hear me,_ _oh no not my mind reading again._ _And If you can hear my thoughts I want to get this whole thing off my back. You need to come home to your friends they all miss you, I miss you, for 4 whole years I have been searching all of smash to look for you and I know you better then to just walk away from your friends, not only the one that you cared for, every time I am hurt, sick, or depressed you were always there to comfort me and take care of me._

I had started to tear up a bit, just hearing this from the one person I cared for. _What kind of friend am I to just leave Setsu there all alone?_

 _Before I met you I felt all alone, felt like I was someone nobody cared about, nobody would help me, not even my own teachers. That was when I met you Hilda Lintin. You have helped me so much through the time when I met you, I gained my true strength, and you became my ultimate mission, to protect you no matter what._ Just hearing his thoughts made start to cry, so I did what I could do and show him the way.

Setsu's POV:

I kept speaking my mind till a lighted line appeared in front of me, and thought to myself. _Is she showing the way?_ So I followed the line to a nearby ally way.

Hilda's POV:

He kept talking with his mind _I owe you some much to you for what you have done for me and I want to make to you, only with three small words-._ Setsu's mind finally went off then I heard someone coming from behind me it was Setsu himself.

I lifted my hood and removed my robes and looked at Setsu as he is about to tell me something important. "I love you." Setsu said as he kissed me directly on my lips. It felt as if my problems were just whisked away from me, I had finally moved on. We broke the kiss and Setsu gave me a guilty look.

Setsu's POV:

I felt so guilty for kissing Hilda right but then all the sudden- She kisses me back. I didn't believe what was happening, the girl I loved is actually kissing me. "Setsu, I am sorry I left and I feel like a bad person just for leaving you alone. I just wish I could make it up to you." She started to cry.

Hilda's POV:

As I was crying Setsu placed his hand on my cheek and wipe the tear clean off.

"I forgive you Hilda. And I promise I will protect you not matter what the cost is." Setsu said.

I felt more happy then sad, I had finally made my decision.

"I think I'm ready to go home Setsu." I said. "Alright, I'll bring you home but first, we have urgent matters in Fire Emblem that need to be taken care of." Setsu said.

But then all the sudden "AHHHH- Fuck!" I screamed in pain.

"Oh-no, show me your arm." Setsu said as he rolled up sleeves and saw my arm.

"Fuck, it hurts so much, please make it stop!" I yelled. And Setsu started to look very worried. "Shit, Markus!" Setsu yelled as we ran off to help Markus.

Lucina's POV:

I was about to enter my chambers when all the sudden a voice that thought would be so kind to me. "Sorry Lucina, but orders are orders." It was Robin's voice as he put me in a sleeper hold. _I can't hold myself much longer, please Markus help me._ Then I blacked out.

Magvel capital castle, Fire Emblem

Markus's POV:

I went to knock on the door to talk to Lucina only to find the door isn't closed. "What happened here?" I said to myself and went in with my sword at the ready.

No one's inside, but I find something on the floor and find what looks like a mage's syringe that Ike told me about Earlier and knew who took Lucina, and had to find her.

Normal POV:

The new couple run to the castle to find Markus, but instead find him at the door. "Markus we have a problem!" Setsu yelled out to him until. "AHHHHHhhh- Fuck, what the hell!?" Markus screamed out in pain, then saw a symbol appear on his hand.

"Setsu?" Markus then hears Setsu voice. He looked to see Setsu and what could seem to be Hilda. "Are you Hilda?" Markus asked with no air out of him. "Yeah, why?" Hilda asked.

"So you found Hilda, all on your own, and didn't decide to tell me you were going to look for her. That's the second time you haven't told me anything." Markus said out of the same anger he pulled at Setsu during school.

"There is no time for that we have a big problem, your hand started to burn right?" Setsu asked.

"Yea, why?" Markus asked Setsu. "Wait why is yours green, and mine is orange?" Hilda asked.

"Well I don't know what problem we have now, but have to save Lucina from Robin." Markus yelled.

"His was green cause the agent captured someone a warrior cares- oh no, IT'S A TRAP!" Setsu yelled. But Markus was too far away to hear him, so the two run after Markus.

"Robin kidnapped Lucina, why would he betray us like this?" Ike asked. "I don't know but we should help them." Marth said. "Agreed." Both of them said.

Lucina's POV:

I woke up to find myself chained to a roof, I tried to move around but my legs were chained up as well as my arms, then I see the vile traitor.

"Robin! Get me down from here!" I screamed at him. "I'm not letting you down Lucina, nor am I going to hurt you. Besides you're not what I want." I looked over to see what would be a screen and saw Markus on screen.

"Yes, your little crush, Markus, as soon as I saw both of your faces blush, I knew exactly what to do, when I beat him in combat, Master will be proud of me and get me what I want back." Robin explained.

"What is it you want?" I asked him. "The love of my life, Selena (Note: I have not played the Fire emblem games so I have no idea, if he had a love, or if I am even right).

 _Oh no, If Markus comes here he will be clobbered to death with no sword training to have, but I always have to hope for the best I guess, Please Markus Hurry."_

Markus's POV:

I ran for my life, who knew I could run that fast, and I did hear Setsu saying it was a trap, and I knew so, if my mark is green that means Robin is a traitor.

"Markus, hold on!" Setsu said as him and Hilda stopped me in my tracks. "You won't be able to handle yourself in a one-on-one combat we need a plan, before jumping the gun." Setsu said.

He was right I would just get myself killed like Tsabasha did I think that's what happened, but if we didn't hurry Lucina is going to die, and I'm not letting that happen.

"Well, what's the plan then?" I said. But then my view changed to what seemed to be a tower, it felt like I was bounded by chains, I looked at my hands then realized there not mine.

 _Those are Lucina's hands, so I think I'm seeing what Lucina sees._ And heard what little of the conversation was left. "But what are you going to do to me, if you fail?" Lucina said.

"Well, if I do lose to Markus, which I won't, Those chains you are in will begin to inflame your heart until your soul is sucked straight into the subspace, for all eternity, and there will be nothing he can do to stop it unless he has the key, but those key locks are very old, so I don't the key will work now." Robin explained his plan and placed the key under a small rug.

 _Not if I have anything to say about that._ "Markus! Hello, Earth to Markus!?" Setsu called out as I snapped out. "I think I know what Robin is planning to do?" I said and explained what I saw.

"Death chains. All of Master Hand's Agents use them to send people to the subspace once an agent fails his mission the price of a warrior is paid with the life of one they care about." Setsu said.

I felt very scared I can't lose her not now. _Don't worry Markus._ I heard what sounded like Hilda's voice. _We will get her back, and also I am speaking to you with my mind, that's my gift of being a warrior._ Hilda spoke into my mind _I wonder what my gift is._ I thought.

"I may have an Idea. So I think he is waiting for me, right? So what if it wasn't me he was fighting." I explained. "What do you mean?" Setsu asked.

"What if Hilda, fought Robin, he would have no choice but to fight, so Hilda, you will start the fight on Robin, Setsu you will stay by her side to back her up whenever she needs to rest up, so you two will distract while I get Lucina out of the chains."

"But you can't unlock a death chain without a key." Setsu pointed out. "Not a problem thanks to what I saw I know exactly where the key is, it's under a small rug in his tower if you can create cover for me I can get it without being noticed." I said explained.

"What if you get Lucina out of it, we will still have to deal with Robin." Hilda said. "Leave the rest of the battle to me, I want to make the final blow to that asshole for kidnapping Lucina." I said.

They both agreed to the plan and we made our way to Robin's tower.

Multi. POV:

L: I kept looking around to see if there is a way out but I couldn't find anything to get out from.

M: "We made it." I said. "Hold on." Setsu said as he touched the door. "Just as I thought, a dark barrier, I'll handle this." Setsu said more as he grabbed what looked like a smash ball and absorbed it. "FINAL SMASH: HYPER BEAM CANNON!" Setsu roared as a huge beam of energy blasted from his gun, blasting the door open.

L: The door exploded and all it was a cloud of smoke.

M: I made my move to the key, and managed to grab it without being seen, and ran back to the doorway. "Go now." I said quietly.

Normal POV:

"Setsu!" Lucina yelled out. "Well, I wasn't expecting you two to be here, especially you Hilda, didn't you go into retirement." Robin said mockingly. "Leave her alone Robin!" Setsu yelled at Robin.

Hilda stared at her boyfriend with glee for him defending her honor. "Hold on Lucina were are going to get you out of there. Hilda do it." Setsu said to Hilda and went to work.

 _Lucina, Markus is outside waiting for us to start fighting to get you out of there so hold on._ "SMOKE BOMB!" Setsu said and shot a smoke grenade at Robin to block his vision.

Markus's POV:

When it went off I ran as fast as I can, and got to the chains "Markus, you came for-" "Shh, keep it down or he will hear us." I said as I tried to put the key in but got blasted backwards.

"Ahhhh- ugh!" I fell to a small platform, but before I could do anything else, a fireball near blasted me. "Well, well, well if it isn't Markus, I thought you might be here as well, but then again you are coward anyways." Robin said. _Come on Markus don't let him get to you._

"Guess I have no choice then, Robin, I challenge you to a one on one battle, you choose the battlefield." I said.

"Well in that case, DARK BATTLEFIELD SET!" Robin yelled as a dark shield surrounded us.

Battle POV:

Markus Nexin Versus Robin:

The intercom spoke, "This will be a one on one match both sides will each have 150 hit points and the combatant that has no more life points loses, and in a dark battlefield if the summoner loses, they get sent to immediate death, and if the opponent loses they sent to the SubSpace, for all eternity."

"Oh no." Markus said. "Oh yes, that is the dark battlefield rules, and not only that even if you do win there is a price to pay." Robin flicked his fingers as flames began to engulf Lucina.

"AHHHHHAAAAA!" Lucina started to scream in pain. "LUCINA! STOP THIS RIGHT NOW ROBIN!" Markus yelled and Robin flicked his fingers again and made the flames stop.

"Combatants, prepare for battle." The intercom said, Markus and Robin got there blades ready and the a health board appeared on the side.

"3, 2, 1, GO!" The battle began, as the Robin made the first move but thanks to Markus's reflexes he was able to dodge the attack.

Markus struck back with a counter attack and sends Robin flying, but only dealt 5 damage to him.

Markus thought about any specials and then came up with one "Of course." Robin struck again but this time Markus was ready for it and when he almost hit him "COUNTER!" And then blasted Robin far away and dealt 55 damage to Robin

In the sky a small sphere appeared in the sky "A Smash Ball." Both warriors stared at each other and it became a race for the Smash Ball, Markus struck at Robin so he couldn't get to it and caused robin 25 Damage dropping his hit points down to 55

And Markus destroyed and absorbed the Smash ball and prepared his final smash.

"FINAL SMASH: SWORD FLURRY!" Markus yelled and hundreds of air sword slashes aimed at Robin "Uh oh. AHHH!" Robin screamed out.

"Markus Nexin, Winner!"

Markus's POV:

"Markus the chains!" Setsu reminded me that I have a job to do, but the blue flames flickered to life and started running down the chains towards Lucina's heart.

I jumped back to the platform to get her out, and started to use the key. "Come on its not working!" I said in frustration, Lucina started worrying, but just as I was about to lose hope a key broke.

"One down two to go." I said. "Markus hurry the flames have almost reached her heart!" Setsu said.

I managed to get the second lock open with no sweat but the last one was the hardest to unlock. "Markus, Markus. Please just go." Lucina said. "No I'm not leaving without you." I said, in exclaim the flame were about to touch her heart until.

*BAMMM*

The last lock broke causing me to get blasted backwards not only that the platform broke. And she started falling to her death, but I managed to grab her before she went past the platform I fell on.

"Don't let go Lucina, don't let go." I said to Lucina. "I can't , I'm slipping, I can't hold on much longer." She said to me.

"Ah!" the platform was beginning to crumble around us. "Hilda try and brace the platform!" I heard Setsu yell and both of them braced the holders.

"Give me your hand!" I yelled. She tried to grab my hand but she couldn't reach, she reached as hard as she could but before then, the building rumbled and was about to collapse on me.

"Markus, let go." Lucina said. "What?" I said back. "If you don't let go you are going to die with me." She said. "No, no don't say that." I said and started to tear up. "No matter what happens I just want you to know how grateful I am to have known you, and- I love you." She said and lets go of me.

"NOOOOOO!" I screamed, but as I lost hope my hand started to glow and I saw wording on my hand, System Glitch. I decided to say it out loud before it was too late "SYSTEM GLITCH!" I yelled

Then everything stopped the building debris was floating in mid-air and not only that Lucina was stuck in mid-air, and gave a sigh of relief.

I tried to take a step forward and realized I was making steps, I walked a path towards Lucina when I was close to reaching her, I grabbed on to her (Not in the dirty way, but in the way of catch someone while diving).

"Markus, what are you-"Lucina said. "Don't let go, if you let go you'll fall." I said and grabbed her hand, and kept walking down and when we reached the floor I said again.

"SYSTEM GLITCH, RESUME!" I yelled and everything started falling again.

"Where did they go?" Setsu exclaimed. "Come on!" I yelled out, and saw the me and Lucina, and we all ran for the exit.

We were home free. "Setsu, blow the tower up." I ordered. "My pleasure, Grenade set, MEGA GRENADE!" And launched a grenade into the tower.

"We did it!" I yelled in victory. "Markus how did you do that?" Hilda questioned. "I don't know but-." I started to feel very dizzy from all the commotion, "I don't feel so good." I said as I started to fall over. Then I blacked out.

Setsu's POV:

How did he do that I don't know but that was really interesting, but on the down side, Markus fell unconscious, and we had to carry him back to the castle, Lucina had us put him on her bed, which seemed a bit strange really, but who am I to judge?

"Is he going to be okay?" Lucina asked. "Just blacked out but he will be fine, just give him a couple of minutes and he will turn up." A doctor said to us.

 _I hope that doctor is right._

Markus's POV:

When I blacked out I woke up in a dark room of nothingness, well almost nothing, I looked around to see what is happening then I see a picture in front of me, and it was Lucina, the one I fell in love with.

"Is that my sight?" I said to myself. "Yes, it is young one." I heard the Mistress's voice. "Mistress, where are you, where am I?" I asked the voice.

"No need to fret, you are only in the black thoughts, and no need to worry you're not going dark, it's a place in your mind that any warrior goes when they faint, you can still use all 5 senses to, can't you feel her hand on yours?" Mistress said.

I felt something on my hand and then looked back at the picture and Lucina was holding my hand. She was right I could still feel my body.

"Why did I faint?" I asked. "Because you used a power that has not been used in years, the last time it was used was with a legendary warrior named Zexel, who today is under Master Hand's control." Mistress said.

"I don't know if you can hear me?" Lucina started to speak to me. "Lucina! I can hear-!" "Don't bother while you are here no one can hear you, except I. so let her do what she is going to do." Mistress explained.

"Wanted to thank for saving me, so one has ever done such a great deed for me and I would like to tell you something." Lucina was going to tell me something important. "I think I know what it is." I said.

"Ever since I saw you, I felt something I have never felt before, and I want to show you how I felt when I saw you." She leaned closer to me as she was talking, "She's going to kiss me."

"And this is where I leave you for now, come back to Smash Battlefield when you are done here. And bring Lucina with you." Mistress said, as I disappeared from this world.

The kiss, it felt like nothing I have ever experience, I let her lips keep going then let's go and starts to turn but, I grabbed her arm and flipped her towards me, and pulled her into a passionate and deep kiss, and she closed her eyes and melted into my arms, but we broke away for breath.

"You're awake!" Lucina said very relieved to see my eyes open. "Yes, I am awake, I saw the whole thing, and I accept your feelings for me." I stopped to get my thoughts together before continuing.

"When I saw you fall, I thought a part of me shattered, something very deep inside my soul, but when I saved you I was whole again." I spoke from the core of my heart, "I didn't know what would happen if I-." I was interrupted by Lucina kissing me again.

 _Am I in Heaven?_ She broke away again for her to talk. "Come on, everyone is waiting for you." Lucina said, and I got out of bed, I had a couple bandage wraps on me, the only clothing that wasn't on me was my shirt.

Lucina took my hand and we went to where Setsu and Hilda were at "Markus, you're awake!" Setsu said with an expression I have never seen before.

"You saved Fire Emblem, so by which we should celebrate this glorious day!" Ike said.

Few hours later:

Markus's POV:

The party was fun and I had a great time, but I didn't know how to dance so I sat with Lucina and we talked throughout the party, but I remembered my promise to Mistress and got Setsu and Hilda, who were dancing in the moon light.

 _They look very happy together, I'm glad those two are together._ "Hate to interrupt you two, but I have to head back to Battlefield." I told the two. "What, why?" Lucina asked in a sad tone.

"When I was unconscious Mistress Hand spoke into my mind and asked me to head for Smash Battlefield, and she also said to bring Lucina with me." I explained.

Lucina then looked confused. "Wait a minute, Mistress is going to allow Lucina to transfer back to Earth." Setsu said.

"Wait, she can do that?" I asked. "Yes, she can, give me a second to open a portal to Smash Battlefield." Setsu said and opened up a white portal.

"After you two." I said as they went through. "After you Milady." I said all gentlemen like, Lucina gave a little giggle, and she too went through the portal.

"I hope you come back Markus." Marth said coming from behind me. "Don't worry I will visit one day." I said. "May your victories prosper." Marth said as I entered the portal.

Smash Battlefield

Normal POV:

All four of them came out of the white portal into Smash Battlefield where Mistress was waiting. "So you kept your promise, so I have to explain what I am going to do." Mistress said.

"Are you going to allow Lucina onto Earth?" Setsu asked. "Yes, in fact I am, come here child." Mistress said, Lucina walked up to Mistress. "Take this, it's your smash transfer coin, it will allow you to come between Earth and Smash whenever you want as long as Markus has the coin." Mistress explained as Lucina gave Markus the coin.

The sky went to midnight, "The dark sky. The time has gone for today." Markus said. "Hilda don't freak out when you wake up on Earth, because your mind is in a decay state at the moment." Setsu said to Hilda.

"I'll see you two at school." Markus said as all four disappeared.

Rockville, Maryland, U.S.A, Markus's House

Markus's POV:

I was home and I woke up to the sound of my alarm, I turned off the alarm, then looked around for anything changed.

I saw a small figure on my shelf. It was Lucina, so I picked her up. But before I did anything else, I looked at the time _4:30 AM, well I got enough time to take care of things._

So I took my shower, got dressed, had my breakfast, and made my lunch, got all packed up and ready for school, and went out the door at 5:20 AM to hopefully spend time with Lucina.

I got to my bus stop and got Lucina's figure out and set her on the ground. _How do I do this? Maybe I tap it?_ I did and the figure started glowing and almost blinded me.

And when the light ends, there she was Lucina, The Princess of Time, but she was in modern day clothes surprisingly. "Markus, it's you!" Lucina said, making me happy again.

Setsu's POV:

I woke up and noticed a bit of a change to my room, Markus has never been to my house nor does he know I live alone. _Better skip school today to go get Hilda, hold on Hilda I'm coming._

Hilda's POV:

I woke up in what looks to be a mental institute cell, and checked my surroundings, luckily I wasn't in a straitjacket or anything like that, and when I got up a man looked at me in amazement.

"Oh my god, she stands after 3 years, this is good news for us." The man said as he talked into a Walkie-Talkie. "Sir yeah, that girl Hilda Lintin, she is able to stand up after 3 years come see!" The man puts the Talkie away

Another man shows up. "Hilda Lintin?" The other man said. "Yes?" I said to the man. "Wow I think she is going to be alright call up Setsu Denton right away!" The other Man said. "Yes sir." I was happy to hear Setsu name on earth again.

Next Chapter: Metroid


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Metroid

 **A/N: before you read this chapter just a heads up this chapter contains characters and story for another upcoming fanfiction I'm going to write so unknown spoilers ahead**

Rockville, Maryland, U.S.A., Rockville High School

Markus's POV:

I hanged with Lucina till the bus came and when people started looking at me they were confused by why I was sitting down, they didn't see Lucina at all. _Well that's a good thing to know so I don't have to put Lucina back into Figure form._

I know it may be strange that I had just met her but when she kissed me back in Fire Emblem I felt a connection between the two of us, and it felt great.

While we were waiting Lucina got a bit tired and rested her head on my shoulder. I then gave a kiss on the forehead, but a few minutes after, romance time is over, and the bus was here.

"Lucina get on that thing last, because if you can still touch people you wouldn't want people attacking you." I told Lucina and she did just that with no problem.

She sat right next to me then resting her head back on my shoulder, her hair was so soft, like a sleeping cat. So we made sure to make it last.

Setsu's POV:

A few minutes after getting my clothes on I get a call from the institution. "Hello?" I asked. "Hello, is this Setsu Denton?" The man on the phone asked, I knew what it meant.

"Yes this is Setsu Denton." I answered. "I'm calling to tell that Hilda Lintin has begun to stand after 3 years, I think she is cured." The man said. "Alright, I'll be right there." I said and hung up the phone, _Ok Hilda time to bring you home._

Adventist HealthCare Behavioral Health & Wellness Services

It took me about an hour to get to the place, and when I was there I showed the front desk my driver's license to prove I am Setsu Denton.

But they allowed me through, and I followed the watch men to Hilda's room and when I saw her I smiled with glee, knowing she is alright.

"Hilda." "Setsu." We each traded our name and went in for a kiss. "Ok, if you don't mind doing that somewhere else, please?" the watch men said.

"Sorry, sir." I apologized, there were a few things I had to sign before getting her home. Hilda lived with me ever since I met her in smash, because when she found out her parents died, she had to look to someone for help, and came to me, so I gave her a home.

"Thank you, and Hilda try to get better." The front desk woman said. "I will ma'am." Hilda said and we got in my car and drove to my house.

With the fact my 18 birthday just came up, I was able to become Hilda's legal guardian lucky her or she would have been stuck there.

Setsu's House

"Oh how much I've missed this place." Hilda said and lied down on her new bed, which was actually mine, but I have to get her old bed out or get her a new one, cause that old bed has been rotting in the closet for the last 3 years.

"So, shouldn't you be getting ready for school?" Hilda asked. "Well, I told the attendance office to excuse me from my classes, so I could come get you." I explained to Hilda.

"What about Markus and Lucina?" Hilda asked. "Ah, they should be fine they can handle themselves." I said. "No I just mean Markus, because I did hear about a girl crushing on him." Hilda said.

"Oh crap, I forgot Lucina can't be seen in the public yet, Belinda is going to be all over him today." I said with a worry.

Rockville, Maryland, Rockville High school.

It was lunch time and since Lucina couldn't be seen by anyone, and Setsu told he skipped out on school to get Hilda, but for me that was a problem.

Why? Because of the one girl that annoys me the most, Belinda Durstin, she has had a crush on me since high school started, and has never left me alone, and with Lucina not able to be seen, and Setsu and Hilda at home I was in a real pickle. I mean we used to be good friends a long time ago but all the sudden she started going gaga

"You who, Markus!" Belinda called for me. "Oh no, here we go again." I said. "Who is she?" Lucina asked. "Belinda Durstin, a girl that has had a crush on me for the last 4 years and will never leave me alone, and with the fact that she can't see you, she will be bothering me again." I explained.

"Hey Markus, so how have you've been, heard Setsu called out sick today." Belinda said. "Yes he did call out sick what do you want?" I asked her.

Lucina's POV:

I didn't believe my eyes with this Belinda girl trying to hit on my boyfriend, but I couldn't do anything about it, not without blowing my cover.

"So I was thinking maybe you and me could get together some time and you know talk, get to know each other, have dinner." The girl said to Markus.

"Thanks, but no thanks, I'll pass." Markus said, I knew his heart is always in the right place.

"Oh come on, you know I can be fun, maybe with being with me, you'll learn just how fun I am." She said then randomly, kissed him on the lips it made me so angry, but I looked at Markus's eyes and closing them tight almost as if he was having a bad nightmare.

But I saw Belinda sneak something in his drink while she was in her moment.

Markus's POV:

"Get off of me! What the hell is wrong with you, I told you before I never want to go out with you, and I never will so just get off my back, I know we were good friends back then but I'll never like you like that!" I yelled at Belinda for kissing me, especially with Lucina right next to me, so embarrassing.

"Well then, call me if you change your mind." Belinda said and put a tiny paper with her number on it, luckily I have a lighter and burned the tiny paper.

"Fucking Whore she is." I said out loud. "I can see why you hate her." Lucina said. I felt very thirsty and wanted to drink my chocolate milk but Lucina stopped me. "Wait don't drink that!" Lucina said. "I think Belinda snuck something into your drink." She continued.

I looked inside the box and saw what looked to be a sleeping pill, "Why that little bitch, that's it I'm going to give her a piece of my mind." I said. "I've got to see this." Lucina said behind my back.

I walked up to Belinda and she said. "So you finally changed your mind?" "Hell no, not after what you just tried to pull on me you sick whore!" I yelled at Belinda, she was in big shock to hear me say this.

"Mephobarbital, really, you want to use a sleeping pill just to get me and you alone, well it's not happening, well how about you take this pill and stick it up your ass and LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" I yelled so much it felt like I was going pass out from loss of breath, but I walked away with no regrets at all.  
"Wow I have never expected you to lash out like that Markus, looks like she won't be bothering you for long." It was my other friend Josh.  
"Oh hey Josh you saw that too huh?" I asked him. "So who is this girl following you?" He was pointing at Lucina _He can see her._ "Hold on you can see her?" I asked John. "Let's talk in private." I told josh and the three of us went to where I found out smash was real.  
"Why do we have to we have to talk in private?" Josh asked. "How can you see Lucina?" I asked him. "What, he can see me?" Lucina was about to freak out. "Wait Lucina? From Fire Emblem, how did you find out about smash?" Josh said with surprise.  
"Wait you know about Smash, no wonder you can see her, but how did you find out about Smash?" I asked Josh. "Setsu." Josh answered. "Of course he never tells me things." I sighed. "How did you figure it out?" Josh asked. "I've been there." I said.  
Setsu's POV:  
A few hours into the day then I get a phone call from Mistress comes in. "Hello?" I asked. "Setsu, Primids have entered Earth and are closing in on Markus and Lucina, go get them." Mistress said. "All right." I said and hung up the phone.  
"The primids they're here, let's get to the school." I said and we drove to the school with our weapon coins ready to go and I tried to call Markus.  
Markus's POV:  
My phone started to ring it was Setsu. "Hold on, I got to take this." I said and answered the phone. "You have got a lot of explaining to do." I said in anger. "No time for that, put me on speaker." Setsu said and place the phone on speaker.  
Normal POV:  
"Okay you're on." Markus said. "Primids are on Earth and are heading for the school get your weapon coin and get out of there now!" Setsu said. "Uh-oh." Markus muttered to himself and hung up the phone.  
Markus's POV:  
"Well that's a problem we can't fight Primids out in the open." I said, and I felt something in my pocket. "What's this?" I said to myself and pulled out a coin with the Smash symbol. "I guess that's your weapon coin?" Josh said. "I guess so come on Lucina." I said and we started moving.

"Well then good luck to you I'm not getting involved in this." Josh said. "Whatever." I said.

Normal POV:

All 5 friends meet up outside the school "Oh." Setsu said in a fear tone. "Ok, well how far away are the Primids from us?" Hilda asked. "100 meters away." Setsu said. "Then we better get ready for battle." Markus said. "Markus a bit of a notice they will look human but they won't be so be on your guard." Setsu said.

"Wait, I don't have my weapon, how am I supposed to fight?" Lucina said. "You can call your weapon out at any time by saying weapon set." Setsu explained. "WEAPON SET!" and Lucina's sword came to her changed her appearance back to normal.

"Guys flip a coin." Markus jokingly said as the three flipped their weapon coins into the air and changed them into their warrior clothes, Josh got what looks like two knives with the Smash symbol on it, and they all prepare for battle.

"Here they come." Setsu said as some men and women charged at them. "Whoa, they are too fast!" Markus said. "Hey Markus, try to keep up." Lucina challenged him to a kill as many as you can game.

The 5 started their attack on the Primids and as they hack through each of them they disintegrate into purple energy and disappear. "Setsu, boost now!" Markus yelled out and jumped above Setsu, while he shoots under Markus and gave him a big jump and was able to take out 5 Primids at the same time.

Markus's POV:

I had no idea how much fun fighting is, but my favorite part was watching how Lucina fought in combat, how graceful she is when she strikes, but when she got knocked down I ran to her and struck every Primid around her.

"You okay?" I said. "Yea, I'm good." Lucina replied. "That's all of them." Setsu yelled out, to give the all clear.

"How many did you guys get?" I asked. "Not as many as you did, you took out like 30 of them." Hilda said. "Setsu?" I asked. "About 15." Setsu answered.

"Josh?" I asked another. "10 Primids." Josh said. "I got about 25 of those things." Lucina said _Confident are we?_ "35 exact." I said, everyone was in complete shock.

"How do you know how many you got?" Hilda asked and I showed them my counter clicker. "Well, that is very impressive." Setsu said. "Yea, you beat Tsabasha's record of 30." Hilda said.

New Perspective Found:

Josh's POV:

Don't want to see what happens to me after that conversation so I had to sneak away during Markus's shining moment. And no it's nothing to be suspicious about, it's just I knew what Markus and Hilda were going to ask me about.

I don't know how I knew about Smash in the first place but it was real to me especially with the fact that every time I am asleep I always end up as Link from Hyrule, with no knowing who I really am, except for Link's own memories, and I can't do anything to control it.

"Hey Josh." It was Belinda, I never want to talk to her at all not after what she did to me. Also my real name is not Josh its Chastin Marlin, I just changed my name so Belinda wouldn't be able to recognize me but that didn't work at all.

"You know you could just leave me the hell alone." I said. "Chastin, please!?" She said gabbing my hand. "Please, I miss you so much." Belinda said to me.

I swung my hand out of her's "No, not after you broke my heart, 3 fucking years ago. First you leave me for dead in Smash and when I returned you were not at your house. Second, when I finally found you, what do I see, you're trying make out with Markus, and not only that you try to drug him to sleep, I mean what the hell is wrong with you!?" I said in a very angry tone.

"I can't help it, Its Lisa that wants Markus not me." Belinda said. "Then why did you kiss him?" I said. "Cause Lisa wanted me to tell her how his lips feel, and if I don't they will tell everyone my secret love life." Belinda asked.

"Smash." I answered. "No, he couldn't be one of them." She said in a fear tone. "I'm afraid it is true Mistress hand has another victim to lie to, another warrior to undo what the legend warriors did long ago." I said sadly.

"What are we going to do, I mean the only possible way is to go there and kill her." Belinda sounded like she was lying. "No that's not the only way, Smash dream link. Every time I fall asleep I turn into Link." I said. "Wait you have that problem to?" Belinda said.

"Every time I fall asleep I turn into Zelda." She continued. "That's it! If we each go to Hyrule and confront the others dream-self telling each other about our real-self which might spark our true memories, Belinda you're a genius!" I said excitedly.

 _I haven't seen Chastin this excited since our first date._ "I heard that." I said. "Whoops sorry." Belinda apologized, yes I have an Earth power to read minds and it seems Belinda forgot all about that.

Markus's POV:

 _Time skip: 3 hours later._

Markus's house

We returned to my house and got ready for transportation. I opened the file and blew the power out, and created a portal, Setsu and Hilda went first. Lucina held my hand as we both jumped in.

?

I learned my landing mistake from last time and tried to land on my feet but on the way down we changed into new armor that looks more advanced, forgetting about that and I landed on my two feet.

"I've never been here before." Setsu said. "I may have an idea of where we are." I said. "Where are we, and why are we in weird armor?" Lucina asked. "Can't you tell its Metroid?"

Metroid, Alien Facility

Markus's POV:

Metroid, a world of aliens and bounty hunters, and the main hero of this world Samus Aran is the best Bounty Hunter in the world.

"Metroid huh?" Setsu said, "I've never been here before. Sorry Markus we are going through this blind." Setsu said. I looked at everyone and saw that they also changed, except for Lucina who was in her swordsmen clothes.

"How come we have different clothes?" I asked. "Well for some worlds we change our clothes to how the world fits." Setsu explained. "But why didn't Lucina changed?" I asked further Lucina looked at her clothes that were completely the same

"The reason she didn't change is because she is a part of smash and she can choose whether or not to change her outfit." Setsu said.

 _Lucina's thoughts:_

 _Well I am getting tired of this outfit, maybe it is time for a change._

 _Thought Ends._

"Well I think I will change. But how do I do that?" Lucina asked. "All you have to do is think about what you want to look like, don't forget to put aspects from older outfits into it, and when you think of it you will change straight away." Setsu explained.

"Okay I'll go change so give me a second." Lucina said and walked to a private spot.

Lucina's POV:

I was getting really sweaty in these clothes and it is time for a change, I thought about 3 things that interest, was given a visions of what I wanted to wear.

First, my original appearance, I had my warrior crest and my cape, which I really liked a lot, I didn't have to worry about my sword because I won't change that.

And second, I looked at the area around me and thought of how advanced my clothing could be, it peaked my interest as a warrior.

I remember something on Samus's suit maybe I'll take a page out of her book

Markus's POV:

"What is taking her so long?" Setsu asked. "Down!" I said quietly as some Robots passed by. "R.O.B. Bots of course." Hilda said.

"R.O.B. is a robot smasher, who of which was possibly scanned into this facilities systems and rebuilt into many different R.O.B. Bots, they are always very wary so, be careful." Setsu whispered as the R.O.B. Bot hovered away.

'That was to close." I said. "Hey guys!" I turned around and saw Lucina's new outfit. She was wearing something similar to her original outfit, but more futuristic, she looked bad ass

But a banging sound interrupted the moment and made me alert. "What was that?" I said. "Don't know." Setsu said. "I think the sound came from that direction." Lucina said.

"Ok let's go but stay alert for anything made of metal." I said since Lucina doesn't know about the R.O.B. Bots.

We followed the sound to an empty room. "There's nothing here." Hilda said. But then a vent is kicked off the sealing and a woman in a blue suit came out.

"Who are you?" The woman asked us pointing her gun at us. "We were just about to ask you that." I said to her. "Touché, my name is Samus Aran, greatest bounty hunter in the galaxy." The women answered.

"My name is Markus Nexin, swordsmen." I introduced myself. "My name is Lucina from Magvel." Lucina introduced herself next. "My names Hilda, ex-retired Brawler." Hilda went third. "My name is Setsu Denton, or Setsu the protector."

"Setsu Denton?" Samus said and gave Setsu a shocked look, then I recognized her eyes. "Hold on, those are Setsu's eyes, What the Fuck?" I said. "Ezleo is that you?" Samus said.

Setsu's POV:

I haven't heard anyone called me that since I was 5, Ezleo was my real name but it was a name of sadness to me with no knowing who my parents were and what my purpose with that name was.

"Is that you Ezleo? My son?" Samus said.

 _ **Flashback 17 years ago:**_

 _In the waiting room a 26 year old woman was about to give birth to a baby boy. "Miss Aran focus, we need to get the child out, when I count to three push and take breaths in between ok?" the doctor said._

" _I'll try." Samus said. "1, 2, 3, Push!" The doctor said and Samus pushed with all of her strength and will, putting herself in extreme pain, but made it through the procedure._

" _Congratulations, Miss Samus Aran, it's a healthy baby boy." The doctor said with a big smile. "Let me see him." Samus asked for her child and smiled with happiness._

" _What are you going to name him?" the doctor asked. "Ezleo Setsu Aran." Samus Aran._

 _ **2 months later:**_

" _Samus Aran." A voice came from above. "Who are you?" Samus said. "I am Mistress Hand guardian of light, and your child is in danger." Mistress said. "What do you mean?" Samus asked. "My evil brother, Master hand has come to take away your child and turn him evil, I want you to use this portal and send him to a world called earth." Mistress said._

" _What, no I can't give up my son." Samus reacted back. "If it's your choice then you will be killed and your son Ezleo will become a pawn of evil, if you wish for your child's life then put him through the portal and tell no one of this, do you understand." Mistress said._

" _I understand." Samus said and puts Ezleo into the portal. "Please come home one day. I will give you a new name Ezleo, you shall be known as Setsu Denton." Samus said and puts Setsu in the portal._

 _ **Flashback ends:**_

Setsu's POV: 

"Mom?" I said as I remember everything about myself, and I started to well up and I gave my mom a hug.

"Oh Ezleo, how I have missed you so much." My mother said also in tears.

Markus's POV:

"Hilda, go comfort them." I said to Hilda as she walked up to the mother and son and gave them both a hug.

"I thought you would never find your way back. Look how much you've grown." Samus said happily. "I know I have grown so far from a man." Setsu said. "Hi, my name is Hilda Lintin, I'm his girlfriend." Hilda said to Samus.

"Hello Hilda, I would think of you as family, but since you two are only dating." Samus said causing Setsu to blush. "Mom! Don't talk about my love life in front of my friends, it's embarrassing." Lucina and I chuckled a bit but Lucina interrupted.

"Well, I think we should cut the reunion short, we have a job to do right?" Lucina pointed out. "Your right. We should find out why we were brought here from Earth and deal with it." Setsu said. "Couldn't agree more." I said.

Boston, Massachusetts, On Earth

Normal POV:

Two beings were talking in their underground base, a talking red hedgehog and a pre-adult.

"So Derrick what you got on this Markus Nexin?" The Hedgehog asked. "Not much really only the fact that he is the current warrior of smash, do you want us to watch him Robert?" Derrick said. "Yes, I want to see him prove himself to our cause especially with the strength we have to fight against Kronos. And I told you my name is flame" Flame replied.

"Sorry, I'll see what I can do to watch him." Derrick said and walked towards a computer. "Well I just hope the prophecies are right about this or Kronos has already won." And sent a bug to Markus's house.

Back in Smash:

Bomb Facility, Metroid

Markus's POV:

We had an important job to do and deal with all of Master Hand's cronies, but if Setsu's mother Samus Aran wants to help she needs to gear up. "So you guys came here just by random chance?" Samus asked.

"Seems so, anyways we have to deal with this Facility, and all of the enemies in here." I said. "Maybe I can help, there is a suit in here that I'm looking for and is locked away in this Facility, if you can help me get it, and I can help you deal with this Facility." Samus made a very good deal.

"Deal!" I said and we shook hands. And we started traversing the corridors and it was filled with R.O.B. Bots everywhere. "Damn, how are we supposed to stay out of sight with all these ROB Bots around?" Setsu said in frustration, then the alarm went off. "Uh-oh, get ready guys!" I said as Lucina and Samus readied their weapons, Samus uses a blaster while Lucina uses a sword. While Setsu, Hilda, and I got our weapon coins out a flipped them into the air and my sword Setsu's hand blaster, and Hilda's fighting gloves came out.

"A hand blaster? I think you have based your weapon around the suit I'm after." Samus pointed out. "Not only has our outfit changed so has our weapons." I said my sword looked like a lightsaber from Star Wars (The Neon outfit from the actual game).

"Let's do this!" I said and we all charged at the R.O.B. Bots. Each of us split into two groups, me and Lucina on one side and Setsu, Hilda, and Samus on the other.

"Duck!" I yelled out as me and Lucina ducked from a rocket. We kept fighting them but they wouldn't stop coming out. "Damn, will these things ever quit?" I said in frustration. But just as the waves started to slow down, everything went terribly wrong.

"Ahhh!" Lucina screamed after getting shot by a beam. "Lucina!" I yelled out her name, I was way too surrounded, I remembered system glitch but if I use it I could pass out again, and that would be worse than getting stuck between these R.O.B. Bots.

But as I was about to give up I did a sword spin kind of similar to Link's up special and wiped out over 40 R.O.B. Bots.

And when the way was clear I ran to Lucina's side and was hit pretty bad on her arm and her leg. "Lucina, are you okay?" I said very worried. "Yea, I think so." Lucina said. "Can you walk?" I asked her as she tried to stand up should could barely stand up.

Even though the R.O.B. Bots were lowering in numbers we were still in danger of a dark agent if they found out we were here. "Markus! The way is clear come on!" Setsu yelled out to me.

"Leave me Markus, save yourself." Lucina said. "I'm not leaving you behind, hold on to me." I said and got her in a bridal position and grabbed on to me, and I started to run _Holy crap didn't think I could go this fast._

"In here!" Setsu directed me towards a certain room, and when we got in Samus closed the door. "Won't take them long to find a way in so we better find a way out of here." Samus said. "Uh, you said you were looking for a suit right." I asked.

"Yes, why?" Samus said as I pointed towards a red and yellow suit. "That's it that's the suit I'm looking for." Samus said but as we were about to grab it 2 dark Suits appear out of nowhere. "I guess these are this world's Dark agents." I said. "Yep." Setsu replied.

"Out of Frying Pan and Into the Flame." I said as we prepared ourselves for battle.

Pre-Battle POV:

The 5 stare down two Dark suits and readied themselves for battle. But pushed Markus, Hilda, and Lucina away from them, leaving only Setsu and Samus. "Oh crap, BATTLEFIELD SET!" Setsu yelled and set the battlefield and with the surroundings the battlefield is pre-set.

Battle POV:

Team Red: Setsu Denton and Zero Suit Samus vs. Team Blue: Double Dark Samus

Health status: 150 Hp

"3, 2, 1, Go!" and the battle commenced.

Markus's POV:

The Suit wasn't inside the battlefield good thing because the rest of us can get it out of its hold, so we went up to the container and started to break it. It was cracking all around and when I made one last swing the glass breaks open.

Battle POV:

Setsu and Samus made the first strike Samus missed but Setsu was right on target dealing 10 damage to the first suit and 5 damage to the second.

Samus got hit by the second suit and lost 15 health, Setsu decided to use his specials like his rocket launcher, and with how far he was he dealt 20 damage to both suits, but in the process hurting himself for 10 damage.

A smash ball appeared above them and the race was on. "I'll handle the suits, you get the Smash Ball." Setsu said. "Got it." And Samus raced her way for the Smash Ball and Setsu kept striking the Dark Suits and with his combo and smash attacks he dealt about 45 damage to both suit.

Samus got the Smash Ball but didn't know how to use it and one of the suits hits her and knocks the Smash Ball out of her and causing her to fall out of the battlefield on onto the platform that the others were on.

"Mom!" Setsu yelled out, Setsu knew it was all or nothing and dashed for the Smash Ball and knocked one of the Dark suits into the air, and also absorbing the Smash Ball. "FINAL SMASH, HYPER BEAM CANNON!" Setsu yelled a battle cry and shot a huge beam at the Dark suits and were destroyed completely.

Red Team: Setsu Denton and Zero Suit Samus Victory!

Setsu's POV:

I am impressed with myself to get this battle over with. The platform my mother fell on lifted up and Hilda came running at me and giving me a hug. "Setsu, that was amazing!" I hugged with her back and she kissed my cheek causing me to blush.

Markus's POV:

I took this battle of Setsu's into account. "Those two were born to be together." Lucina said. "Yeah, I'm glad we found her." Lucina was limping from being shot in her leg. Then Samus came up and gave her what looked like a blue orb.

"It's a team healer, it should heal you up in no time." Samus said as Lucina grabbed the orb and disappeared in her hand and I looked at her injuries to see that she was all healed up. "Wow, thanks Samus." Lucina said and shook her hand. "It's the least I can do for your help and also any friend of my son is a friend of mine."

"Well the Dark agent is done for but why do I get the feeling this isn't over?" I said out loud. "Well if there is a dark being in this world that of which can cause us to not get back." Setsu said. "If it's here we will find it, right guys." I said. "Right." Everyone said.

"All right then let's keep moving. Wait, where is Samus?" I asked and looked to the red and yellow suit and she equipped it to herself. Then I realized that she was no longer Zero Suit Samus now she was just Samus. "That gun looks just like mine." Setsu said.

"Well, shall we be off?" Samus said and we made our way through the corridor. We fought through hundreds of R.O.B. Bots until we reached a room that looks like a battlefield all on its own.

"Where are we?" I asked. "No idea." Samus answered.

Back on Earth

"Hey Derrick what you doing?" A girl in yellow robes walked up to Derrick. "Oh hey Seiko. Just looking at this kid Markus Nexin." Derrick answered. "Oh, I'm guessing Flame told you to do this?" Seiko asked. "Yea, but I don't understand why this kid is so important to him?" Derrick said. "Well you know there are other things to do." Seiko said wrapping her arms around Derrick seductively. "Oh come on Seiko don't start this." Derrick said

RED ALERT! RED ALERT! An alarm sounded. "Guys we have an attack in downtown Boston." A girl in blue Robes said. "Ok Yuka we're on the way. Come on Seiko! Finally we gets some action!" Derrick said showing knives from under his sleeves. "It's Assassin time!" Derrick said and the two ran to the main control room.

Markus's POV:

"It's too quiet to be empty." I said and heard something that sounded like Scrapping. "Wait, what's that noise?" I said, the sound was getting closer and closer until a flying mutated pterodactyl came out of nowhere.

"What is that thing!?" Lucina asked. "Ridley, my mortal enemy finally coming out to play are we?" Samus taunted Ridley. "Hello again Samus, oh how I've longed to clobber you since the last time we met, how does the new suit feel?" Ridley taunted Samus.

"We don't care about your stupid questions, let's fight." I yelled out. "Markus, we have to work together on this one, because monster enemies can be tougher than a normal fighter stay alert everyone!" Setsu explained.

I understand that this will be a tough battle to face alone so it's good to have my friends to fight with me. "Guys let's set the boss battlefield." Setsu said. "BOSS BATTLEFIELD SET!" we all yelled out and created a huge Battlefield but before the Battlefield finished setting another monster comes up on the other side.

"Meta Ridley, so kind of you to join us." Ridley said. "The pleasure is mine brother." Meta said. "That's so unfair!" Hilda yelled out. "Guys be on guard we are up for a big challenge so get ready." I said. Then the Battlefield board showed all of us with Percentage markers. "I guess the percentages are only for Boss fights?" I asked. "Yep." Setsu answered and the countdown commenced.

Boss fight POV:

Markus, Setsu, Hilda, Lucina, and Samus versus the Ridley brothers.

10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, GO!

The battle began and The Ridley brothers roared to show off how scary they can be. Ridley went first and used his tail as a grinder to ram into them. Markus and Lucina waited till the last second to strike and stuck their swords into Ridley's chest but didn't penetrate completely into Ridley's chest but made a small mark.

Setsu Used his hand blaster along with Samus to try and dent their armor plating but the armor is just too strong. "Can't we use any Final Smashes?" Markus asked. "Nope when it comes to the boss battlefield Smash balls don't appear unless you cheat of course." Setsu said with a smirk and showed Markus the Smash Balls he had in his bag.

"Nice. Watch out!" The boys rolled out of Meta's attack line. "But we can't use it unless absolutely necessary or get hit to 100% without death to prepare a Final Smash, or a Team Final Smash." Setsu said.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Markus charged at Ridley at full speed and struck where he and Lucina struck before and Ridley roared. "AAAAGGGHH!" Ridley yelled in pain.

"He is taking damage look!" Markus pointed to the board. "Lucina, same thing with the other one." Markus said as they both charged at Meta, creating a similar mark like on Ridley. But as they were landing Ridley shot fireballs at the duo, Markus managed to dodge them but Lucina wasn't so lucky.

"Ahh!" "LUCINA!" Markus yelled and struck Ridley at his chest again in anger and caused critical damage almost knocking Ridley out. Markus looked back at the score board and saw Ridley is almost down but now his attacks got faster. "You're going to pay for that you brat!" Ridley said. "Like that's going to happen." Markus said as he struck from behind and caused him a final blow kill.

"Ridley Out." The intercom said. "Come on guys let's finish this!" Markus yelled out as they prepared to strike and Markus noticed Setsu and Hilda's health, Hilda had taken 70 damage while Setsu took 80, then he looks at his own and saw he hit the Final smash mark, not only that so did Lucina.

"Lucina, Let's finish this." Markus said. "Right." Lucina said and started to glow in the color of the Final Smash and they both said. "TEAM FINAL SMASH!" "Time to Change Fate!" Lucina yelled out, "TIME SWORD WAVE!" Markus yelled out and hits Lucina with his Sword wave and which powered her Final Smash. "AAAAHHHHHHH!" Lucina started a battle cry and struck Meta Ridley.

Direct Hit, but it wasn't enough. Markus made one last move to finish Meta off and stabbed him right in his chest and caused Meta to Explode.

"Meta Ridley Out! The Victor goes to team Smash, Final blow goes to Markus Nexin!"

Markus's POV:

"We did it!" Setsu said and we all high fived each other, but me and Lucina hugged each other. "That was amazing you two!" Hilda said. "That Team Final was incredible!" Setsu said. "You two make a really good team." Samus said, causing us to look at each other and blush. "Thanks guys, but you helped out too, well done everyone." I said aloud.

I had a strange feeling on the back of my neck. And looked behind me. "So you managed to defeat the Ridley brothers. I'm very impressed." A men in a black cloak and cape was talking to us.

"Ganadorf, the dark lord of Hyrule." I said. "You may have defeated the Ridley Brothers but you have only just begun, soon you will have to face Master Hand all by yourself Markus Nexin. We have our eyes on you, and to our findings someone else does too. We will meet again." Ganadorf said while entering a Black portal.

The bad feeling went away. "So that's Ganadorf?" Lucina asked. "Yep he is Master Hand's left hand man next to his brother Crazy Hand." Setsu said. "At least we know what we are up against.

An hour later

We had prepare for departure. "Are you sure you should go, we can live together as mother and son." Samus said to Setsu. "I would love to but I still have a job to do on Earth and the other worlds, but I am really grateful to finally meet you." Setsu replied.

"We should be returning to Earth now, goodbye." I said as we started walking through the portal back to Earth. "Hey Hilda!" Samus said, Hilda turned around. "Take care of my son please." Samus said. "I will ma'am." Hilda replied and entered the portal with us and returned to earth.

Back on Earth, Markus's house

I opened my eyes at about 3:50 in the morning, Geez I wake up at that time. I tried to get up but realized that there were arms around me, I looked at myself _Still got my Pajamas on so that's good to know_.

I then looked to what was holding me, it was Lucina sleeping soundly cuddling with me, she had her very own Pajamas on I thought they made her look cute on her.

Lucina's POV:

I opened my eyes to find my arms around Markus. "Morning Lucina." He said to me, I felt a huge urge to kiss him, but he did it for, unexpected but was very good. His lips felt great his touch magnificent, and that little moment there would stay in my mind forever.

We broke the kiss to catch our breath. "Morning Markus, but its dark out." I said. "Its 3:52 in the morning, so we have enough time to ourselves but hold on one second." He said and got up off the bed. "And no I don't mean that." He confirmed what I was thinking.

Markus's POV:

I wanted to check to see if my parents were away because they are supposed to be in Florida on vacation for the week, and what luck they weren't here, so I returned to my bedroom and saw Lucina lying there in wait.

"My parent are on their wedding anniversary vacation so we got the house all to ourselves." I said, making Lucina crack a huge grin.

 **Fluff moment:**

I got back into the bed "We should take this slow day by day alright." I asked Lucina. "Alright, slow and steady." Lucina said. And we started to kiss each other again _I can't believe it being in bed with a beautiful girl that I just met what are the odds of that?_

Lucina then deepened the kiss more and more until, she had her tongue ask for permission into my mouth, and I gave it permission and she started it. _So this is what a French kiss feels like, I never thought it would be this amazing._

Lucina's POV:

My first French kiss and it was amazing when we broke away a strand of saliva was hanging from our lips, after we broke away he started to kiss my neck, It felt like bliss and I never wanted it to stop.

He then grabbed my waist and went deeper but I wanted a little bit more. So I did the unthinkable and flipped him under me. "Lucina, I thought I said go slow." Markus reminded me.

 _But I want you to touch me where I have never been touched before._ "I know Markus, but can't we take this one body part at a time?" I asked. "I guess that wouldn't hurt." He replied back to me, and went with my gut and took off my pajama top and revealed my blue bra and he started staring. _Hook, Line, and Sinker._

Markus's POV:

She took off her pajama top and revealed her blue bra and her breasts and they were the way I imagined them not to small, not to big just close enough to at least grab. "It's okay, go on." Lucina said and placed my hand on her covered breast; _I can't believe that she's letting me do this it's like she wants it._

Her breast was soft to the touch and she didn't stop me at all, and gave a little moan.

Lucina's POV:

When he touched my covered breast I felt nothing but warmth, his warm touch his warm body I could melt into his arms and be his own. I didn't know why I was doing this but I liked it.

Markus's POV:

We didn't want to take it too far so we ended our time with a French kiss, this time I'm the one looking for permission, and when access was granted I went in and started to share my saliva, we finally broke away with only a strand of saliva left in place.

Fluff end:

We cuddled the rest of the time and then I realized something. "I just realized, it's a Saturday." I said.

"Is that a good thing?" Lucina asked. "Yea that means that I have no classes today." I said, Lucina started to smile with joy, I turned off the alarm clock and we went back to cuddling.

Boston, Massachusetts

"Man, Kronos is getting stronger and stronger each day we cannot last like this Flame." Derrick said. "Ok well what do you want me to do?" Flame asked.

"Strengthening our forces so we are more prepared is what I would go for, little brother." A Blue hedgehog joins in the conversation. "Really (Sonic) you just happen to be listening in on important conversation." Flame said.

"Hey, just giving some input, what about this Markus Nexin guy?" Sonic asked. "We've been working our butts just to locate him and hopefully recruit him for our cause, but no such luck." Derrick said. "And also Flame is the leader so he makes the calls." Derrick continued.

"What about the TMG? I mean they've helped us out in the past" Sonic asked. "They have too much on their hands at the moment fighting the Brotherhood."

"Hey guys." Yuka said coming by. "Hey Yuka." Flame replied. "Yuka can I talk to you in private?" Flame asked. "Ok." Yuka said as the two found a quiet place.

"What is the point of finding this Markus Nexin?" Yuka asked. "He may be a valuable ally plus not only that look." Flame said as she showed Yuka Markus's ID. "Yea another one just like Robert." Flame said.

"You mean the TMG operative Robert Allen?" Yuka asked. "Yes just like him, if he is a warrior then we may have a chance at winning this."

Then a beep came from Flame's phone and Flame smiled with glee. "We got him, we have made a pinpoint on Markus. Derrick, Seiko we got a tag on Markus, let's get going." Flame said. "Alright let's get a move out." Flame said and all 4 started their drive for Maryland.

Rockville, Maryland, U.S.A.

Markus's POV:

I was glad it was Saturday cause of not only the fact that my parents are on vacation for their 20th wedding anniversary this week, also I get show Lucina my favorite spot that I go to every Saturday except in the winter cause it is always cold during winter.

Lucina was still in bed asleep, but it was about 9:00, and I was also hungry so I got up without disturbing Lucina, so I can eat something, when I was walking out the door I looked back a Lucina, _wow she is so peaceful when she is asleep._

I got my usual box of cheerios and milk and poured a bowl for myself, I thought a little bit about today, I thought of the perfect day for Lucina, Take her clothes shopping so she is able to stand out in the crowd, a romantic dinner for two, in a booth I might add at Del Frisco's Grille.

My phone ringed, it was Setsu. "Hey what's up?" I asked. "You heading up to that hill this evening?" Setsu asked. "Yeah, but not only that I've prepared something special for tonight as well." I said. "Markus, don't do that." I knew exactly what I was talking about.

"No, no, no, no, not like that, I mean a dinner and a view of the hill and show her the sunset and tell her more about myself." I explained to Setsu. "Well that actually sounds nice, hope you have good luck." Setsu said. "Wait what about you and Hilda?" I asked.

"I and Hilda are trying to get set back up in school so she can return." Setsu said. "Ah, okay, well good luck with that." I said and hung up the phone. I decided to take her at 7:00 after we take care of shopping and stuff.

I was almost done eating my cereal when I heard Lucina come downstairs with a big yawn. "Morning Markus." She said with a big smile. "Morning Lucina." I replied back. "You hungry?" I asked. "Yea it feels like I haven't eaten in ages." She answered back.

I want to make her a good breakfast so I decided to make her a homemade omelet, and I say I never miss a step, but while I was making it I saw a white watch on the counter, it was my mom's watch, with a note on it.

 _Dear Markus,_

 _I hope you have a good time alone and hope you have a great week at school also I heard from Setsu that you found a girlfriend give this to her when you can._

 _P.S. You don't have to keep Smash from me because I was born there._

 _Love, Mom_

"No kidding." I said. "What?" Lucina asked. "My mom left her watch here and left a note, read it." I said and handed her the note. "Wow literally no kidding around, you had no idea your mother was from smash?" Lucina asked. "No, I didn't." I said and saw on the back a smaller note.

 _This will allow anyone from Smash to be seen by the world, so choose wisely._

"Put this on." I said. "What!?" Lucina sounded very concerned. "It says it will allow anyone to see you in this world." I said. "Okay." Lucina said and placed the watch on and created a little shock to Lucina. "Whoa, what was that?" I said. "Don't know but I feel a bit different."

"Well what are we going to do today?" Lucina asked. "Well first we are going to get you some new clothes so you can stand out in the crowd, then I have a special night planned out for just the two of us." I said, and she gave me a smirk.

"Not like that, I said to take it slow." I reminded her yet again. "Sorry, can't help it." Lucina gave another smirk. _My goodness what am I going to do with you?_

A few hours later:

We went to the mall in my car and went to 3 different store and hence the fact that my family won a game show 2 years ago and got $1 million my parents split the amount with me and them, So I got a debit card account so I can spend it, which I have only spent it once just to get the game and now is a good time to use it.

"So look at all the designs of clothing and be sure that the clothes you get are the ones you want." I said and led her to the changing room. "This is where you want to go to try on new clothes, so whenever you find something you like come back here okay?" I told Lucina.

Lucina's POV:

"Alright." I said to Markus and walked through the store, my best color is always blue just to match my hair and it has been my favorite color since.

I found some really cute T-shirts Markus called them and pants, as well as some formal dress ware. _Maybe Markus is planning dinner, I should get something formal_ I said and found a blue dress that I thought would look great on me.

So I went back to the changing room and of course I know how these kinds of doors work with a button like lock. So I clicked it and got undressed and tried on all the other clothes I got all fit me perfectly and the T-shirts fit me just fine.

I wanted to try the dress on my own time and have the shop register sneak the dress in while Markus is not looking so I can surprise him. So I got my old clothes back on and stepped out of the changing room and met up with Markus. "Ready to go check out?" Markus asked. "Yea." I said and went to the register.

We were getting everything checked out, but when Markus walked away a bit to take a look at something going on in one of the areas I got the Register's attention. "Do you think you can sneak this dress in, because I want to surprise my boyfriend with this?" I asked.

"Sure let me scan it first." The man said and scanned it and hid it away so Markus wouldn't see it.

Markus's POV:

I walked away for a second, because I saw a man stalking me, and walk away, I followed him but ran to a dead end. _Who the hell was that?_ I thought and returned to Lucina, who was waiting. The man at the register spoke "That will be $1,543, but why do you need so many clothes?" He asked, but Lucina answered for me.

"Old clothes that won't fit." She said, I gave her a thumbs up cause Old clothes is always a good excuse. I paid the amount asked for. "How are you even able to pay for all of this?" The register asked again.

"Won a game show and my parents and I split the 1 million dollars, don't tell anyone." I whispered to the man. "Well thank for shopping at Macy's have a nice day." The man said and we went back to my house.

It was 5:00 PM and my reservation was set to 6:30 so we had a bit more time to get ready, I got Lucina a dresser from the Basement and placed it in the guest room. "So this will be your changing room so place all your clothes in these drawers for safe keeping." I said. "Alright."

45 minutes later:

Lucina's POV:

I tried on the blue dress and it made me look beautiful, "Lucina, come on, we have to get going!" I heard Markus call for me. "Alright be right there." I replied and got my shoes on they looked cute on me. _Hope Markus likes this?_

I went to the living room. But like I said I wanted it to be a surprise, "Hold on, close your eyes for a moment."

Markus's POV:

 _Why does she want me to close my eyes?_ "Why?" I asked. "Just close them." Lucina said. I closed my eyes as I heard her footsteps coming closer to me, then stop. "Okay you can open them." Lucina said and I opened my eyes, and I saw a beauty.

"Wow!" I said in amazement. "What?" Lucina asked. "It's just you look gorgeous in that dress, I didn't even see it in the pile, guess I don't have to ask how cause I already know the answer to that." I said. She wore a blue dress with blue heels almost like the one in Fire Emblem.

"So are we going out for dinner?" Lucina asked. "Yes, follow me Milady." I just had to keep with royal formalities, but it just made her giggle. And we went to my car and drove to the restaurant.

Rockville, Maryland, Del Frisco's Grille

Markus's POV:

We made it to the restaurant, and we were greeted by the lady. "Table for 2 under the name of Markus Nexin." I said to the greeter. "Alright this way please?" The greeter said and we followed.

"Wow, talk about fancy." Lucina said. "Yeah, we may be more advanced but we never forget to be classical." I said. We took a seat in a booth even though we weren't a party of 4, but I choose it so we can sit right next to each other.

But when we were about to start a conversation I saw the same man from the store.

Mysterious Man's POV:

I need to not cause to much attention to myself or I might drag Kronos here. Nor do I want to drag that girl into all this, I had to pretend I was a detective or I would blow my cover.

So now it was time to get Markus's attention, so I went up to Markus and talked to him.

Markus's POV:

The man started to walk up to us and I was alert. "Hello, I'm Detective Norris and I would like to ask you a couple question about a boy named Tsabasha Ordune, can we talk in private?" The detective asked. "Sure." I said in a very suspicious tone.

"Rockville PD, may we use the back?" The Detective asked. "Yes go ahead." The manager said and we both went in the back.

"Listen I don't know what this is about but-." "Shhhh, be quite we don't want to be noticed." The detective said. "What?" I said. "I'm not the Police, I only made that as an excuse to come back here."

The Detective said and clicked on a watch. "Disguise off!" The detective said was not a man anymore. "HOLY SH-!" He covered my mouth. "Hush up, or we'll be heard!" He was a red hedgehog a.k.a Flame the hedgehog I've seen him on the news.

"My name is Flame the Hedgehog, and I come to Maryland asking for your help if you are who you are." Flame said. _Wait he knows about Smash, well no-brainer he is a red hedgehog._

"We are in the midst of a battle against the Titan lord Kronos and we have been trying to recruit new members to strengthen our forces and we need your help Markus, we need all the help we can get." Flame said.

But then I heard the sound of crashing plates. "Uh-oh." I said. "What?" Flame asked. "I would like to help but I've got my own problems right now." I said and ran out the door only to find it wasn't destroyed or anything. "You were saying?" Flame said and pulled me back in.

"What problems?" Flame asked. "Sorry, I would like to help you, but I'm on my own mission." I said. "What dating that girl?" Flame asked mockingly. "Hey, she happens to be my girlfriend, and that is one of them the other is saving smash." I said. "It is true!?" Flame said with joy.

"Well I won't force into helping us but if a world is in danger then I will let you save Smash, but when you are finished with that and want to help." Flame said as he tossed me what looks like a communicator. "You will be able to contact me with that, just hit the button and send us a message." Flame said. "Alright." I said and we both started to step out of the back room.

"Uh, Flame you might want to change back." I said and realized it. "Oh crap hold on, Disguise on!" Flame said and turned back into the Detective, and we both walked back to Lucina.

Lucina's POV:

"Thank you for your time sir." The detective said. "I'm glad I could help Detective Norris." Markus replied. "What was that all about?" I asked Markus. "I can't explain it here without blowing his cover, so I tell you later but let's not let that ruin our dinner." Markus said.

He was right we couldn't let that man ruin my first true date. We had nothing to really talk about so we talked about ourselves and how we got to now, I even talked about my time period when my father Chrom."

Markus's POV:

"Wow I'm sorry that this has happened to you." I said very worried to Lucina. "Its okay, all well that ends well, I should say." Lucina said happily. "I guess that look means you succeeded in saving your time period?" I asked. "Correct." Lucina said.

We ate our dinners happily, it was a lovely time but now I told her that we will head back to my house real quick to change back to our original clothes, because this next part doesn't require dress clothes.

Lucina's POV:

We returned to Markus's home to change back to our normal clothes because he wanted to show me something but I kept wondering what it is, when we got to his so-called car he showed me a blindfold

"Put it on." Markus told me. "What, why?" I said in confusion. "Because the place I want to show you I want to be a surprise so please just put it on." Markus said. I guess it couldn't hurt. "Alright." I said as I placed the black blindfold on.

Pitch black and blinded I didn't know what to expect. "Can you see anything?" Markus asked, I heard the sound of waving but couldn't see a thing. "No I can't." I said.

Markus's POV:

I had Lucina put on the blindfold and she couldn't see anything, now to head to that mountain. "How long do I have to keep this on?" Lucina asked. "Just a second." I said as we pulled up to the bottom of the hill.

"Ok let me help you out of the car." I said and helped Lucina out of the car. "Keep hold on my hand." I said and held her hand tightly. "Where are we?" She asked me again. "Almost there." I said and made it to the top of the hill, and the sun was setting.

Perfect timing! I thought. "On 3 take off the blindfold." I said. "Ok." Lucina replied.

Setsu's POV:

"Setsu, why are we here?" Hilda asked. "Cause I want to see how well Markus and Lucina do. There they are." I whispered. "Is she blindfolded?" Hilda asked. "Yes, yes she is." I said.

Lucina's POV:

"1, 2, 3." Markus counted and I took the blindfold off. My eyes start to adjust to the sunlight and saw a beautiful sunset on the hillside. "Wow, it's so beautiful." I said. "For years I've been coming up here to watch the sun set and every time I think about my purpose, why I am here today." Markus said, I looked at him and saw a sad look in his eyes.

"I never knew what my purpose was ever since I was 10, and I tried to think about what my future may hold, but had no thought. But 4 years ago I wrote a sort of poem that enacts my way of life, I sent it out across America and a group turned it into a song, and I sang it a year ago, and now here we are today." He explained.

"Can you play it?" I asked. "The song? Of course I can." He said and got out what looked like and instrument.

 **A/N: (play this song We Fall Apart by We as Humans) credit goes to them and I don't own this song, nor is it a poem.**

Normal POV:

 _Markus:_

 _The world's on fire but we're all smiling though it's all our fault. But life is short so we resort to laughing through it all._

 _It's the battle within the good and the sin with both sides standing strong. It's the permanent scars how broken we are it's the things that hurt us all._

 _But isn't it beautiful the way we fall apart. It's magical and tragic all the ways we break our hearts._

 _So unpredictable, we're comfortably miserable._

 _We think we're invincible, completely unbreakable, and maybe we are. Isn't it beautiful? The way we fall apart._

 _You're a liar but I'm a coward so I can't throw a stone. We're so imperfect but so worth it because we're not alone._

 _It's the wars that we wage, the lives that we take, for better or for worse_

 _It's the lion we cage, the love and the rage that keeps us wanting more._

 _But isn't it beautiful, the way we fall apart. It's magical and tragic all the ways we break our hearts._

 _So unpredictable, we're comfortably miserable. We think we're invincible, completely unbreakable, and maybe we are. But isn't it beautiful? The way we fall apart._

 _The world is dark but all it takes, your love to spark, to set my heart on fire once again._

 _But isn't it beautiful, the way we fall apart, isn't it beautiful? Oh, isn't it wonderful, the way we fall apart, it's magical and tragic all the ways we break our hearts_

 _So unpredictable, we're comfortably miserable._

 _We think we're invincible, completely unbreakable, and maybe we are. But isn't it beautiful? The way we fall apart._

 _Isn't it beautiful? The way we fall apart._

Lucina's POV:

"Wow that was incredible Markus. But why did you write this?" I asked Markus. "Because it enacts my life, ever since I was little I thought I had no hope in life, I have was always frowned upon by everyone I meet including the bullies, and when I was about to lose hope when I was being beaten, a kid came and helped me." He said.

"Who was this boy?" I asked. "Well isn't it obvious?" He said. "Setsu." I said. "Yes, ever since I met him, we have been best buds ever since, in fact he is the one that helped me get on my feet and do what I want to do." He continued.

"Without Setsu my life would have been nothing." He continued. "Wow, that's an amazing story, I never knew Setsu was a good friend." I said. "Good friend? More like best friend." Markus said.

We then looked back at the sunset, but for a second I looked back at Markus and then I leaned on him setting my head on his shoulder, then he wrapped his arm around me, we turned towards each other eyes and I leaned closer to each other I closed my eyes.

Markus's POV:

I looked into her blue eyes the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen and we leaned closer to each other Lucina closed her eyes as I leaned in closer and then our lips lock together, I closed my eyes to deepen the kiss, then we broke away.

"I love you Lucina." I said. "I love you too Markus." Lucina replied, and we laid down in the grass with her head on my chest as she slowly drifted into a deep sleep.

And since it's the middle of the spring we can stay here till tomorrow to sleep, but as I was about to shut my eyes I heard a girl's voice, I looked around to see who it was but couldn't see anyone.

I shrugged it off and closed my eyes on Earth for the first time with one thought left. _I will never leave your side Lucina, I will protect you no matter what the cost, I promise._

Setsu's POV:

I had to pull Hilda down and cover her mouth because she squeaked with excitement from what we just saw, and almost got us caught "We almost got caught, come on lets head home." I whispered to Hilda. "Good Idea." Hilda whispered, and headed home.

Normal POV:

The next day Markus got Setsu and Hilda over to his house along with Lucina to talk about what happened during dinner and how he was given a chance to save the Earth as well as Smash and told them all he was told, and showed them the device.

"Let me get this straight, that detective from the restaurant wasn't a detective at all, but a red hedgehog named Flame?" Lucina asked. "Correct." Markus replied. "And he wants you to help him save the world?" Setsu asked.

"Yes, but luckily I only have to press this button when I am ready to help." Markus said. "But that would mean you would have to go to Boston and stay in secret, and also what about Smash?" Hilda said.

"Not a problem, with you guys in this mission maybe Flame will let you in on this, besides I will make a deal with him to make sure we are not separated." Markus said.

"But this Flame character is so sketchy, how can we trust him?" Setsu asked. "Cause he happens to be the world famous Flame the hedgehog." Markus said with a grin. "FLAME THE HEDGEHOG!?" Setsu and Hilda yelled with a surprise. "Who's Flame the Hedgehog?" Lucina asked.

"Only one of the most courageous Hedgehogs in the world." A man teleported behind Markus with 3 others. "Flame." Markus said in surprise. "Well I can't always keep myself a secret from possible allies." Flame said. "Who are they?" Markus asked.

"These are my friends." Flame said as each one introduced themselves, the girl in white and blue started. "Yuka Mochida, top class assassin." Yuka said. Then the boy. "Derrick Marks, Flame's second in command." Derrick said.

The girl in white and yellow came last. "Seiko Shinohara, also hands off my boyfriend." Seiko said looking at Lucina. "Seiko could you please stop doing that it's embarrassing." Derrick said. "Besides the girl with blue hair already has one." Flame said looking at Markus.

"I guess it's your turn guys." Markus said and the others then stand up. Lucina went first. "Names Lucina, from the world of Fire Emblem, pleased to meet you." Lucina said. Setsu went next.

"Setsu Denton, Markus's best friend, and protector." Setsu said. Hilda went last. "Hilda Lintin, Um- Markus what do I call myself?" Hilda asked Markus. "He knows about smash just say it." Markus said.

"Sorry Hilda Lintin, Brawler of Smash." Hilda said. "And for the other three in your group. My name is Markus Nexin, Swordsmen of Smash, we are the Warriors of Smash." Markus completed the introductions.

"And I'm Flame the Hedgehog, current Leader of the Freedom Fighter, and ex-leader of the Assassin's Creed, and as I have told Markus we need your help, but might be best to start from the beginning." Flame said and explained his story.

"You see we have been fighting a force known as the black skull clan, controlled by their leader Kronos." Derrick said. "Kronos the Titan lord? But he's a myth." Markus said with huge confusion. "Oh he's real alright and very dangerous." Seiko said.

"You see we have been fighting Kronos for years to try and find a way to defeat him, but at this point we need new recruits but maybe I should show you another reason why I need Markus on this. Disguise Original form." Flame said and transformed yet again.

Markus's POV:

I was in total shock "WHAT THE FUCK!?" I yelled out. _He looks just like me, how is this possible?_ "Honestly I don't know how it was possible to begin with." Flame said

"We have already found 4 plus you, a boy from a secret organization known as the Team Mate Go, named the same as my original personality, and a hero known as Metal Man or Alex Price, the leader of the spec ops Rangers (A/N: look up super sentai go-buster for looks), then you Markus Nexin the Swordsmen of Smash, we need your help to stop this Dark force from taking over the Earth and without you or your friends we may just see the end of the world. Will you help us, and we know you're in the middle of saving Smash, but after your mission is complete will you help us?" Flame asked.

"Guys?" I asked the others. "I'm in!" Setsu said. "Ready anytime you are." Hilda said. "Lucina?" I asked my girlfriend. "If you're in then I'm in." Lucina said. "Then it's agreed, alright Flame we will help you, but we will need your help doing recon on the world, to make sure no one tries to hurt my family, if you don't mind?" I asked Flame.

"I guess we can help protect your family, Derrick, Seiko you will stay here and guard his family, Markus signal them when you are ready to go." Flame said. "Alright, but one more thing and I want to say this to you and Yuka privately." I said and took the two to my soundproof room so no one could hear us.

"What else do you need?" Yuka asked. "I want you to spy on a friend of mine, cause I feel like he is not telling me the entire truth, and not only that he always looks at a girl I hate so much, his name is Josh Blake, and the girl he looks at is named Belinda Durstin, and if you get anything on how Josh knows Smash then please let me know." I finished.

"Alright we'll see what we can find out." Flame said and typed Josh's name into his DNA Scanner, and Yuka typed Belinda's name into hers. "Alright got their addresses, anything else?" Flame asked. "No that would be all." I said as we stepped out of the room to the others.

"Well thank you all for your cooperation and we will see you soon." Flame said as his team walked out the door leaving the rest of us in my living room. "What did you ask him?" Lucina asked.

"A personal favor nothing to worry about right now till I hear from Flame." I said. "Alright we trust on this Markus I hope we did the right thing?" Setsu said. "I hope so to, oh well come on guys let's go." I said. "Huh?" Hilda said in confusion. "Aren't we going to Smash?" I said and everyone got up. "Oh right on to the next world then." Lucina said.

We got up to my room and I turned on the computer and logged it in, and placed the cursor on the Smash file. "Ready guys?" I said and they all nodded, and I opened the file.

Power outage, I closed the blinds so we could see the light on my computer and the portal opened once more, and this was much different when a mushroom with eyes popped out.

"Oh I know where we are going." I said. "Where?" Lucina asked. "Why who doesn't like Mushrooms then Mario cause we are going to the Mushroom Kingdom." I said with a smile.

"After you guys." I said and had Setsu and Hilda go first, "Geronimo!" Setsu yelled out jumping through the portal. Hilda gave a little chuckle and jumped into the portal after Setsu. "We'll go through together." I said to Lucina and grabbed her hand. "Alright." Lucina said. "On 3. 1, 2, 3." I said and the two of us jumped through the portal.

 _Oh I hope I don't end up looking stupid._

Next Chapter: Mushroom Kingdom

 **A/N: I will be doing a short bio fiction to explain a lot of the characters stay tuned for that, as well as the next chapter see ya guys next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Mushroom Kingdom

 **A/N: I know this one came early its because I've been putting my original work for each part together, usually i had at least 7-10 chapters for each part that was too many chapters so I put each parts chapters together into one whole chapter, but anyways got a good chapter. so Let's a go**

Mushroom Kingdom

Normal POV:

The group came out of the portal and all landed on their feet, they checked their surroundings to check for any danger. "Looks like we are good." Setsu said and the others looked at him realizing that Setsu was the only one who changed. "BWAHAHAHAA!" Markus laughed out loud.

"What?" Setsu said. Markus pointed at his head and Setsu looked up. "What the fuck, why is there a mushroom on my head!?" Setsu asked in an embarrassed tone. "But that doesn't make since why did you change but Markus and Hilda didn't?" Lucina asked.

"Maybe swordsmen and brawler are a part of this world, but not gunners." Hilda guessed.

Then out of nowhere a Fireball was heard. "Watch out!" Markus said and all 4 moved out of the way. "Why was a fireball shot at us?" Setsu said, but Markus was quick to answer and point out the obvious. "What about Mario?" Markus said.

They look across the way to see two men, on in red and one in green each having the first letter of their names on their hats. "Well it looks like Bowser has finally amped up his forces with human warriors Luigi." Mario said.

"What?" Markus said. "Mario, are we going to – f-f-fight them?" Luigi said. "Of course we are, we are always up for a new challenge." Mario replied. "Oh for god sake, we didn't come here to fight you." Markus said. "Oh yes you did, cause we have never seen you around here before." Mario said. "Mario, I don't think they work for Bowser." Luigi said.

"Who's Bowser?" Lucina asked. "Only a koppa that has been trying to take over the Mushroom Kingdom and name himself King Bowser. I would bet that he is the dark agent we are looking for." Markus said. "Hey, are we going to fight or what!?" Mario said with an angry tone. "One on one, me against you." Markus said. "Fine, but may I ask who I am fighting?" Mario asked.

"Names Markus Nexin, the Swordsmen, and prepare to be owned. BATTLEFIELD SET!" Markus yelled and set up the battlefield. "Ah, you are a smasher as well eh?" Mario asked. "Yep, best there is. We'll battle with 100hp and the battle is over when either one of us lose all hit points."

Battle POV:

Markus Nexin versus Mario

"Fighters, are you ready to battle!" The announcer said. Both fighters nodded. "Countdown start!" Markus said.

"3, 2, 1, GO!" and the battle began Markus made the first strike with his normal special blurring blade and struck Mario 3 times and launched him dealing 15 damage. _This kid is fast I like a little challenge_ Mario thought.

Mario countered with his fire balls when Markus was not looking, Markus was trying to search for Mario and got hit by Mario's fire balls. "OW!" Markus said and saw his Hp drop by 10. "What's wrong fire ball burn your butt." Mario taunted. "No just couldn't find that's why." Markus said.

Mario started his approach and Markus was just waiting and when Mario struck out Markus blocked Mario with his sword and hit Mario straight up dealing 25 damage.

The sky Darkens. _Got to make sure he doesn't get the Smash ball_ Markus thought, then with a flash the Smash ball appears and it's a race to it, Markus hits the Smash ball while Mario tried to hit Markus, but got knocked down by Markus hitting the Smash ball and lost 10 Hp from the fall, Markus absorbs the Smash ball and readies himself.

Current standings:

Markus: 90 Hp

Mario: 50 Hp

Markus decides to make it fair and allow Mario to hit him and he got his Health dropped near 60, but the Smash ball didn't get knocked out, and then. "FINAL SMASH: SWORD WAVE!" Markus yells. "Mama Mia." Mario says as he is hit by tons of sword waves but was not defeated, as Mario's Health is at 10, he strikes with his Smash attacks and manages to get Markus down to 15 Hp.

The two make one final charge with their battle cries but as they were about to hit each other. "That is enough!" the voice of a woman spoke out.

Normal POV:

Everyone turns their attention to the woman's voice sees a woman wearing a pink dress and what looks like a princess crown. And when she yells for end the Battlefield drops without consent of Markus or Mario. "Princess Peach." Mario says and gets on one knee in a bow. "Mario, what is the meaning of this?" Peach said. "Yea explain to her-""Silence peasant." Peach interrupted.

"Hey, I'm no peasant unless you concur with Mistress Your, Majesty. Anyways he was the one that started it mistaking us for someone that works with some guy named Bowser." Markus said.

"Did you say Mistress? Oh god I am deeply sorry warrior of Smash, please forgive me." Mario said in a very scared tone. "A warrior of smash? Oh my deepest apology young sir." Peach said and looked Lucina. "Lucina, is that you?" Peach asked Lucina. "Peach! It's so good to see you again." Lucina said and walked up to Peach and gave her a hug.

"You two know each other?" Markus asked. "Of course there was a tournament for the women of Smash weeks ago so they probably have met." Setsu answered. "Ah okay." Markus said.

"Princess Peach at your service." Peach introduced herself. "How many times do we have to keep introducing ourselves first its Flame and his group then the new worlds, Setsu Denton or Setsu the Protector if you want to call me that." Setsu said and introduced himself.

"Hilda Lintin, Brawler of smash." Hilda went next. "Well you three know who I am." Lucina said. "Its a me Mario." Mario said causing Markus to chuckle a bit. "And I'm his little brother Luigi." Luigi said. "Name is Markus Nexin, Swordsmen of Smash." Markus went last.

"We welcome you to the Mushroom Kingdom in honor." Peach said. "Isn't there a king?" Markus asked. "No sadly my father died when I was 10 by a younger Bowser to try and make me his queen." Peach said. "Your mother?" Markus asked.

"Died after I was born." Peach said starting to show tears, Mario went up to comfort her. "I'm so sorry for your loss, but this bowser guy does he resonate any evil?" Markus asked. "Yes, why?" Peach asked. "Because we may just know who Master Hand's dark agent is." Markus said.

"Then we will talk in my castle, follow me." Peach said and guided the group to the castle.

Back on Earth, Rockville, Maryland

Flame and Yuka are on top of a roof with binoculars and when they were about to call it quits they find two figures walking up to the house they were looking at. "That must be them, Josh Blake and Belinda Durstin. Is the audio bug set?" Flame asked. "All set up and ready to go." Yuka replied.

Josh's POV:

"So are you going to tell Markus?" Belinda asked me. "Tell him what?" I said. "Tell him you're from Smash and your real name?" Belinda asked. "No, I will never tell him, and I never will." I said as I unlocked my house door.

"Chastine, he will find out at some point and when he does he might think you're his enemy." Belinda said. "I know, I know but if I told him I was from Smash he would never be my friend again, even Setsu will be mad at me, I just can't Belinda." I said.

"Also you should figure out how to deal with Lisa and her crush on Markus before your friendship with him is completely ruined for good." I said. "I'll try to." She said sadly.

I looked back at her. _Why do I still feel this way, she broke my heart once I can't let her break it again, why do I still love her. Fucking god damn it._

Normal POV:

"It looks like Markus was right, but this is much worse than we thought." Flame said. "We have to tell Markus this." Yuka said. "Right, let's head to his house straight away, oh wait hold on according to this he is in Smash right now." Flame said as they were getting off the roof.

"Well I guess we will have to wait that means we have the rest of the time to ourselves." Yuka said putting two fingers going up Flame's chest in a walk. "Hehe, the last time we did this was back when we were in space going for the galaxy gun." Flame said.

"Well you're in luck, I'm feeling a little frisky today." Yuka said placing her finger to flame's lower lip. "Well why don't we just change the environment then. CHAOS CONTROL!" Flame yelled out and the two warped away.

Setsu's POV:

"Hold on, how did you drop the battlefield?" I asked. "Oh you mean this." Peach said and showed us a bracelet. "All princesses of Smash are given one they allow them to drop a Battlefield without ruining the rules, even dark battlefields can be closed with this." She said.

"Wait a minute, I have the same thing." Lucina said and showed her wrist to everyone. "Well it makes sense, with the fact you are a princess of Fire Emblem." Peach said. "So I can drop any battlefield I want?" Lucina asked. "Yes but if you are a part of that battle it will not work, so use it wisely Lucina." Peach said.

"Alright, so how far from the castle?" Markus asked. "Only a couple more miles till we reach it." Peach said. "Alright then we should get moving then." Hilda said and we all headed for the castle.

Somewhere in the Subspace

Normal POV:

"You called me master? You wouldn't have called me if it wasn't important" a man appeared from the shadows. "Yes, at the moment we are at desperate times to stop my sister's plot to dethrone me and I want you to stop her new warriors from taking it from me, Zexal." Master hand said.

"New warriors well then, I'm going to need my old team back then." Zexal said. "Yes, your ex-wife Idris, and Tetran, and don't let your feelings for Idris distract you, am I understood." Master hand said. "Yes Master, I will not have my emotions in the way." Zexal said.

"Alright then, Idris, Tetran, come forth from the shadows!" Master said and a women and a man stepped forward. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Zexal." Tetran said. "Why should we help him Master?" Idris said.

"Cause if you don't, I will have both of you sent to the pits of Final Destination to be my slave for all eternity, understood?" Master hand said. "YES MASTER!" the two said in unison.

"Still have them under leashes I see, well then you two we have work to do." Zexal said but before leaving the Subspace. "Head to Hyrule and meet Ganondorf he will be your guard, you will wait for the warriors there, and strike when possible." Master Hand said. "Yes sir." Zexal said as the evil trio headed for Hyrule.

"Crazy, this really troubles me too much." Master said. "I understand Milord, but what if they fail?" Crazy said. "Then we will prepare the Final Destination Battlefield for Markus, and must make sure he doesn't win. Now if you'll excuse me it's time for my rest." Master said. "Yes Milord, rest well." Crazy said and left the room, leaving Master hand to rest.

The Mushroom Kingdom, Peach's Castle

Hilda's POV:

"Wow, this place is amazing!" I said. It was magnificent, the whole castle is made from all sorts of materials, in the real world I wanted to be an Architect and build all sorts of buildings, but this can be a big inspiration for me.

"Impressed?" Mario asked me. "Yes, I always wanted to be an Architect and build amazing structures back home." I said. "Oh yeah I forgot you wanted to be an Architect." Setsu said. And I just smiled at Setsu, _I'm happy that he remembers my dream._

"Okay so, what is your purpose for being here anyways Markus?" Peach asked. "Right, uh- Setsu do you want to explain?" Markus said. "I will since I have the most experience here." Setsu said and stepped forward.

"You see your Majesty, we are on a mission to enter the subspace safely and fight Master hand and his Dark agents, which we believe one resides here in the Mushroom Kingdom, maybe this Bowser guy perhaps?" Setsu said.

Normal POV:

"Maybe I should explain his past, you see the Mushroom Kingdom was never at peace when he came into the world 36 years ago. You see before Bowser was born, The Mushroom Kingdom was a peaceful and happy land of joy and fun where everyone can live in peace and harmony, but that all changed when Bowser was born, But he wasn't the only one born, 2 days after his birth came two baby boys who of which are standing in front of you now." Peach said and all 4 of us looked at Mario and Luigi. "But even as a baby Bowser had the mind of an adult, and this news made him very angry and he sent out his wizard Kamek to take both babies the stork that carried them was struck by Kamek, but luckily he only nabbed one of the babies the other fell to land called Yoshi's island where, Yoshi found Mario, and went to save his brother Luigi, together they saved Luigi and stopped Baby Bowser for the first hence forth making each a nemesis of each other, but it didn't stop Bowser from his ultimate goal, and making me his queen 16 years later, he kidnaps me and takes me to his castle, and Mario came to find me and bring me back, he successfully saves me from Bowser, marking Mario first battle against Bowser and making him famous throughout history, I've been indebted to him ever since then, but in a surprise managed to have a son, Bowser Junior, who kidnapped me being disguised as a shadow version of Mario on the tropical Isle Delfino, when we found out Bowser was behind it all he defeated Bowser and Bowser Jr. and saved Isle Delfino from everlasting darkness, but the battles go on and on and on for years and because of Bowser we have never been at peace." Peach explained the whole story to the 4 warriors.

"But you always have Mario and Luigi by your side to protect you right?" Markus said.

"Well that is true, but they can't always be around me due to their duties to the kingdom, but thanks to the rights of Smash I'm able to bargain my life in combat and for the past 2 years I always beat Bowser." Peach said.

"But now the skies become darker every day I believe something of both worlds is approaching and I won't have enough strength to stop it this time." Peach said.

"Maybe not alone, but together we can stop this from happening, together we can bring peace to Smash and Earth together we can defeat Master hand and save both worlds, will you help us?" Markus asked.

Peach placed her hand on her chin thinking really hard, and finally "Okay, I will help you in your mission." Peach said. "Hey you aren't going into action without Mario." "And Luigi." The brothers said. "Alright then I guess that settles it but where do we find Bowser exactly?" Markus asked.

"Leave that to us, we know where Bowser's new lair is, and we can get you there no problem." Mario said. "Alright then time to storm the lair of Bowser." Markus said but the skies turned dark. "The sleeping sky, we'll have to storm Bowser's lair tomorrow." Setsu said.

"Alright then we will see you then." Peach said, and everyone vision blacked out.

Rockville, Maryland, Setsu's house

Setsu's POV:

I woke up in the middle of the night by Hilda opening the door my room. "Hey, can I come in?" Hilda asked. "Yea sure." I said as she walked in, she noticed my shirt wasn't on but she knows I sleep without a shirt during spring or summer.

"Is something wrong Hilda?" I asked. "Not really just a thought, back in fire Emblem when you found me, all those thoughts in your mind, were they real?" Hilda asked.

"Of course they were, ever since we met my life has changed completely, it was all those times you took care of me when I'm sick or when I feel sad you were always there for me, and I felt so ashamed of myself when Tsabasha died, failing my duties as a protector, and I couldn't help but-." I was cut off by the feel of Hilda's lips pressing against mine.

It really surprised me but when I got used to it I closed my eyes to let this moment last until we broke apart for a short moment. "You talk too much." Hilda said and went back to kissing me again. The rest of that moment was blank but think I remember there being some tongue but I couldn't remember.

But when I became conscience Hilda was shaking like she was really cold, I was fully aware of more than someone from this world did so I put her in my arms and she just melted away, I looked at the time _11:30? My god why did my body wake up at this time?_ I thought to myself. "Can I sleep here, just one night?" Hilda asked causing me to blush.

"Wha-what!" I said. "No, no, not like that I'm sorry, I mean, can I sleep in here for tonight please? I have been having nightmares for years and I just want them to stop." Hilda said. "Oh well, I guess it would be okay." I said and I laid back down and opened the covers and let Hilda into my bed I wrapped my arms around her and kept her close to me.

2 hours later I am woken up by Hilda's voice but she wasn't screaming, but I hear her muttering something I listen closely. "Setsu." Hilda said in her sleep, this was the first time I have felt happy in years and yet my life has only just begun.

Markus's POV:

Like last time Lucina followed me to the school without the watch on so no one sees her, and the others met up during lunch, but the strange part is Josh was not in school today. It was a good thing I asked Flame to spy on Josh

"Hey Markus." Setsu called out. "Hey, okay any ideas on how to raid bowser's lair." I asked. "Well I looked at the latest Super Mario game and found a version of Bowser's lair that is also in the new Super Smash Bros games, and I think I have an Idea." Hilda said.

"Well that's good to know, when we get back to the Mushroom Kingdom we should confirm the layout of this fortress." I said. "He's right we don't know if this is Bowser's current lair." Lucina said. I then caught a glimpse of someone outside, it was Flame.

"I'll be right back." I said and got up. "Is there something wrong Markus?" Setsu asked. "No just have to use the bathroom, be right back." I said and walked outside and walked up to Flame. "I'm guessing you being here means you found something out?" I asked. "Correct, I have some information to reveal to you."

Flame told me in quick words who Josh really is and how he knew about Smash to begin with it all surprised me, but made me very angry, Chastine was his real name. Then he told me about Belinda and how she knew this whole time and told me about someone by the name of Lily, I know she is Belinda's friend but that didn't cut it. "Alright thanks for the information Flame and we will talk again soon." I said and went back inside. On my way back I heard what sounded like a fight.

"You are so stupid Belinda, you were his best friend and you still can't get his attention for me!" It was Lily yelling at Belinda, _Why is she yelling at her?_ "I tried my best Lily, really I did, but I don't think he will want to talk to me again." Belinda said. "You better get his trust back and get him to me or will post to everyone of your crush on Josh." Lily said. _I guess she doesn't want her secret crush getting out in public, I have to do something._

I got an Idea I decided to embarrass Lily and record the rest on my phone. "Why do you want Markus so badly anyways?" Belinda asked. "Cause I want him in me I have been waiting for 4 Fucking years just to be Fucked by him and I want it now, now I want you to do as your told or else." Lily said and with that I ended the recording. "We'll see about that bitch." I mumbled.

I went onto Facebook and went anonymous and posted the video and tagged all of her friends including my Facebook as well and quoted "Lily wants it so bad she could kill." I put my phone away and headed back to my seat at lunch. "What took you so long?" Lucina asked.

"This, I found out why Belinda has been trying to get me to go out, in fact she didn't even want to go out with me, turns out she wanted to go out with Josh instead of me, and was forced to do all these things to me so someone can go out with me, take a look." I said and pulled up the video on Facebook.

While they were watching the video I looked around to see everyone on their phones as well and when Lily walked in everybody started looking at her. "What, Why are you all staring at me like that?" Lily asked. "Why don't you check Facebook, Whore." A boy in the crowd said.

"She looked at Facebook and saw the video, and when she did she was completely embarrassed, I walked up to her and confronted her. But before I said anything she said. "Who posted this, who!?" Lily said, and saw me. "Oh fuck." She mumbled. "Yeah that's right I took that video, this is what you get for ruining a friendship with my best friend." I said and said a simple sentence towards her

"The Bigger they are, the harder they fall, You will never hurt my friends again, NOW SCRAM!" I yelled

She started to tear up and tried to run but a teacher stopped her and took her phone away. And then she ran off. Everyone cheered of my victory against a high school beauty queen turned whore, I smiled at the sight of High School justice and Belinda walked up to me "Wow, thanks Markus, I don't know-." "Hush up! You're not done with me yet let's go find Josh!" I cut her off, and of which made her sad. "Wow never expected that out of you." Setsu said.

"Hold on a sec Setsu, so first off why didn't you just ask Josh out to begin, actually I shouldn't be call him josh anymore." I said in anger. "What are you talking about?" Belinda asked.

"Cut the act, I know his real name and I know you know about smash." I said. "What?" the others said in unison. "How did you know?" Belinda asked. "So that's what you asked Flame yesterday." Setsu said.

"Correct, and he told me Chastine's real name, and how these two are connected, so Belinda, explain yourself." I said. "Not here, we have to meet privately, meet at the back of the school after last period." Belinda said.

She kept her promise and not only that, she also brought Chastine along, and just seeing him made me a bit angry. "So Markus why did you call me-?" "Can it Chastine!" I cut him off. "How did you know my real name?" Chastine said. "When we found out about Smash you should've told us what you know." I said.

"I couldn't give myself away Markus I was under strict orders from the Legend Smashers to keep low." Chastine said. "Legend Smashers? Never heard of them." Setsu said. "They are a secret society of Smashers that intervene with anything that has a probable cause of revealing our existence, but only certain Earth heroes can know of our existence, such as a Time lord named the Scyther." Chastine said.

"Flame? But he was the person I had spy on you." I said. "Wait what? No wonder I didn't sense anyone his power is blocked off from anyone." Chastine said. "But what I don't understand is how you two actually know each other, would you mind telling me that." I said.

"It's kind of a long story, okay how about I start at my beginning." Chastine said.

Flashback 15 years ago in Chastine's timeline:

Chastine's POV:

'You see I was no ordinary warrior, I was a mage since birth even though I was just a baby at birth, I was allowed to change how old I look, when I do that I activate an Immortal lock that of which keeps me at the set age, my baby body still grows no matter what form I take, for Smash Mages, they know their own name and parents at birth. They take a 10 year old form of themselves to train in the way of magical arts. Me I was different, I was royal born, off the last king of the Mushroom Kingdom.'

"Wait what but that king was dead by then, killed off by bowser." Markus said. 'Yes it is mysterious but, the reason why I am here is because I came from the past, as soon as I was born, my mother who was a mage herself knew how to change time, she created a portal to the future 20 years into the future, to try and live a happy life.

But when I was found by the Legend Smashers I had to put myself up to the task and gladly accepted to be in their ranks since all Legend Smashers are born from royal blood. I was put into the ranks of many, and I was given a 10 years later, I'm given a mission in Fire Emblem to find a girl nicknamed the rouge and help her on an assassination that will greatly affect Smash, but I never knew that She was from Earth.'

"That's when you met Belinda." Markus said. 'Correct, a few minutes before I met her I was attacked by Primids, surrounded, outnumbered, outmatched, I had no chance to win.' "But I jumped in and saved him." Belinda said.

 _The Primids attacked me and a girl appears out of nowhere and attacks the Primids. "Need a hand?" The girl said. "Yea thanks." I said._ 'We defeated each Primid one by one until there were no more Primids.'

" _Thanks for helping me, I don't think I would have made it out of that one." I said and looked at the girl. "No problem, names Belinda also known as the rouge." She said._ _You may reveal your real name._ _A voice said in my head._

" _Names Chastine, The great Mage Nice to meet you." I said. "Hold on your who I am looking for, I am sent here to help you on your mission." I said. "What, who sent you?" She said._ _Reveal our existence._ _The voice spoke again._

" _I am part of a group called the Legend Smashers who are of Royal blood, I was sent here to help you on your mission because it is a key point to greatness to Smash." I said. "Wow okay I guess that makes sense, well then you can tag along, it is a long way to get where I'm going though." She said._ "It was a long walk to the capital since we were on the other side of Fire Emblem." Belinda said. 'I helped her complete her mission, it took over a month to reach Magavel. During the month, I found out by the voice in my head that Belinda was born off a royal warrior from a place called star world, and she was accepted into the ranks of Legend Smashers, she was made my partner. But 4 years ago, we were on a mission to destroy some Primids and the mission almost went awry when Ganondorf, dark lord of Hyrule ambushed us, when the battle ended, I saw nothing, no Primids, no, Ganondorf, and no Belinda. Left behind I asked the Legend Smashers to allow me on earth, to live peacefully until my next mission.' "Wait a minute, can I say my part in that please?" Belinda said. 'Okay go ahead.'

Belinda's POV:

'When the smoke cleared out I saw nothing around, I feared the worst, until I found Chastine's staff, I picked it up, and saw nothing but blood on it.'

Markus's POV:

"Wait what?" Chastine said. "I didn't leave you behind Chastine, I was still there." Belinda said. "No, I remember the whole thing you left me behind." Chastine said. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" Belinda yelled causing a few seconds of silence.

"What?" Josh said. "I cried ever since that day. I thought it was my fault you died. Every day I have that memory as a nightmare. I was sad knowing I would never see you again." Belinda said with tears. I looked at Chastine and said to him. "She really means well. Especially with the fact that Lily was forcing her to get my attention." I thought hard.

"I think I can forgive her for everything. And I'm pretty sure you didn't like kissing me?" I said and she looked at me and smiled. "Thanks Markus, and yes I didn't like that kiss." Belinda said scratching the back of her head.

"Setsu?" I asked. "All is forgiven." He said. "Hilda?" I said. "Me and her were very good friends as children, I'm not breaking another friendship again." Hilda said. "Lucina?" I said and looked sadly at her. "I guess I can forgive you." She said. I couldn't be completely mad at a friend like Josh (and yes I am still going to call him that, after this whole time). "Josh, can you find it in your heart to forgive someone who cares?" I asked.

He just stands there, and thought very hard. "I never thought I would say this, I think I can forgive you, I guess I did worry you." He said to Belinda. Belinda smiled.

"Oh, I wanted to give this back when I found you." Belinda said and gave Him his staff back. "My staff! Thank you." Josh said and saw the blood stain. "Hilda read his mind." I whispered.

"Ok." Hilda said. And connected to my mind _I guess she didn't abandon me after all, Belinda my crush and I need to protect her with all my life._ "But wait a minute if your father was the last king of the mushroom kingdom then that means. Your peach's brother, a lie to keep you safe from bowser." I deducted. "Yes, Father didn't want me to get caught up in it so my mother raised me herself." Josh said.

"Markus we can't keep talking for long we have a raid to start." Setsu said. "Hey, you two think you can help us with our battle against Master hand?" I asked.

"Don't know, I will have to confer with the elders to be sure our ranks aren't compromised." Josh said. "Alright, don't take too long, alright guys we need to get back to the Mushroom Kingdom and take out Bowser let's go." I said and headed to my house.

Mushroom Kingdom

Markus's POV:

I woke up in a bed in Peach's Castle, luckily I had my clothes on when I woke up, as I got up from the bed a knock sounded from the door. "Morning sleepyhead." It was Mario. "Well for me my bed time is passed after every time I come here, so no need for that." I said

"Well then get up, and get ready." Mario said. "Cause we are going to strike Bowser's Fortress?" I said. "Yes, now get ready." Mario said and walked out of the room. I grabbed my sword and exited the bedroom. The others were waiting for me. "You know how much I hate this hat?" Setsu said, I put my hand. "This much?" I said. "Yep." He replied. "Okay I think I found what may be a layout of Bowser's Fortress." Hilda said and rolled out the paper.

Mario and Luigi looked closely at it. "Yep that's Bowser's current Fortress alright." Mario confirmed. "Good then we may have a secret way in, this air duct. It is big enough for the four of us to go in undetected." Hilda said. "What about me and Luigi." Mario asked.

"You two will do as you always do that's go in from the front door, we have to make it seem like you two came alone, but that is not going to cut it completely." I said. "Already taken care of, Peach knew what had to be done to make this plan work, and that's to have Bowser capture Peach, so she is at Bowser's Fortress right now." Luigi said. "Oh well that part is taken care of. So you two will go through the front and distract Bowser's forces while the rest of us can sneak in." I said

"I was a part of a tournament against Bowser and lost, I think it's time to settle a score." Hilda said. "You sure?" Setsu said. "Yea." Hilda said. "Alright Hilda will be the one to fight Bowser, me, Lucina and Setsu will attack other groups of Bowser's forces. And we also have to be aware of Bowser's son Bowser Jr. so Mario you will fight with Hilda to even out the battlefield." I said. "No problem." Mario said.

"Okay then let's set the plan to motion." I said and we all exited the Castle and headed to Bowser's Fortress.

Hall of Smash Legends

Josh's POV:

Me and Belinda headed towards our elders to hear what they have to say about our digression, we walked into the elder's office. "Come over children." Elder said. We walked up to Elder and he began to speak. "I have noticed that you two have been found out by the Warriors of Smash, is this correct?" Elder asked. "Yes sir." I said. "How did they find out?" Elder said. "According to Markus, the one chosen by Earth prophecies found out and told Markus what he found out." I said "Flame the Hedgehog. We know why he talks to Markus." Elder said. "Huh?" I said. "What do you mean?" Belinda asked.

"We believe a force darker then Kronos himself is coming one that we have to defeat before the coming of what is known as the lord of darkness." Elder said. I said. "Correct and the dark lord Salazar, Father of the Teacher of time Pinova is the one to begin the end of everything." Elder said. "And I am guessing we need Flame on our side?" I asked. "No, we have to be on his side, cause when the Final battle between the Freedom Fighters and the Titans begins we will all have to be ready, and if Flame fails, then Salazar will have already won, join the Warriors on their mission to save Smash but whatever you do don't interfere with Markus's decisions cause if you do, it may lead to the destruction of Smash, help them as much as you can without changing our predicted future, understand?" Elder asked.

"We will not let you down Elder." I said. And we headed for the gateway. "Are you sure we should be doing this?" Belinda said. "What do you mean?" I asked. "Well trying to gain the trust of someone we don't know, it seems suspicious to me, don't you think?" Belinda said. "No I wouldn't see it that way, but you don't know why I agreed to this." I said. "Why?" Belinda asked. "When we go separated Elder sent me into the past of Earth 2000 years ago, during the time of the Greek Gods, where I met a man named Salazar, I trusted him with my life and when I let my guard down he betrayed me. But thankfully Zeus king of the Gods was there when I needed help and with him and the other Gods, we sealed Salazar away in the depths of Tartarus, but he is trying to break out, and when he does he will reign terror on Earth, I will not let that happen besides with Salazar I have a score to settle, come on let's head back." I said and we stepped through the Gateway to my proper home the Mushroom Kingdom

Normal POV:

Mushroom Kingdom, lava caves

The heroes headed towards Bowser's Castle to defeat him, the whole place was surrounded by lava. "Okay we will head around to the outside vent and sneak in." Markus said. "Okie dokie." Mario said and the Smash warriors ran off.

Smasher's POV:

The team headed around the castle to an air duct which luckily only one Koopa was guarding it. "This is looks to easy." Markus said. "You say it, I'm worried that there are more watching us." Lucina said. "I got an idea I'll stay behind and guard the entrance, if we do get caught you will need a way out, also you don't just have to whack these guys with your sword cause in this world bouncing is key." Setsu said.

"Alright we're counting on you." Markus said. "We can help to." Markus turned around to see Josh and Belinda. "You made it." Markus said. "Yes, we are required to help you by request of our leader, but we will explain more of that later, but we are here to help you guys whenever you need us." Josh said. "Welcome aboard then, you guys can help Setsu hold the air duct entrance so we have a way to get out if the main entrance gets blocked off." Markus said. "Alright, good luck Markus." Belinda said. "Come on."

Mario Brother's POV:

The Mario brothers head to the front of the castle. "Bowser, we challenge you to a fight!" Mario said. "BWAHAHAHAHA, you cannot win this time Mario, but I accept your challenge." Bowser said and opened the main doors. "Come along Luigi." Mario said and the two walked into the castle.

Markus's POV:

"They're in. Keep moving guys." I said. I was behind Hilda and Lucina because I have the best senses and would be able to warn the other when needed. But I made only a little mistake on that, I didn't realize that Lucina changed her outfit to wearing a battle skirt with a lewd butt, I almost got a bloody nose and I got to say I was not expecting her to go without any underwear. Hilda went on farther and Lucina whispered. "Like what you see?" She said in a seductive tone. _Jesus Christ didn't think she was this interested in sex_. I just kept staring at her ass, until I thought of the mission to snap me out and said. "Lucina, now is not the time for this." Lucina started moving again and we both made it out of vent with Hilda waiting for us. "What was the hold-?" "I think Lucina is sexually driven on me." I whispered to Hilda. "What?" Hilda said. "She has no underwear on and started showing off, end of story, let's move on." I said and we headed towards the throne room. There were hundreds of Koopas, and Goombas in our way but had no trouble taking care of them, especially the Koopa's shell that can be used as a weapon helped them get through very quickly.

Mario Brother's POV:

The two ran through the castle jumping and bouncing on Koopas and Goombas, with no problem at all. They finally entered the throne room and noticing 2 other doors. "Markus's group can get through from those 2 doors keep your eyes on them Luigi." Mario said. "Mario!" Peach said. "Princess Peach!" Mario said running up to her only to be stopped by Bowser. "Oh no you don't, you will not win this time Mario." Bowser said. "Yeah this time we'll win." Bowser Jr. said. "Mama Mia."

Setsu's POV:

"Anything?" I said. "Nothing yet." Belinda said. "So you and Belinda are born from royal families, and in all of them it had to be that Peach in your sister?" I asked. "Yes, everyone in this kingdom knows about the secret prince, even my sister Peach, I think now is the time to have a brother and sister reunion." Josh said and a light shined. "What was that about?" I asked. "They agree, they think with Peach having her Princess rights, she deserves to know." Josh said. "After this is over we will reunite you with your sister." I said.

Markus's POV:

We had found a doorway to Bowser's Throne room, and saw Mario and Luigi about to fight Bowser but we saw His son Bowser Jr. Ready to fight Mario as well.

Normal POV:

"Luigi." Mario said. "I see them." Luigi said. "When do I go?" Hilda said. "On my say, you will run in and activate a battlefield before anything goes wrong, you ready?" Markus said. "Ready anytime." Hilda replied. "Alright good luck." Markus said. "What's wrong Mario? Koopa got your tounge?" Mario looked towards Markus and saw him nod his head, he did the same. "Well then Let's get this over-." "NOW!" Markus said.

Pre-battle POV:

Hilda ran beside Mario facing Bowser and his son. "BATTLEFIELD SET!" Hilda said, Luigi ran out before he got trapped. "Alright the other enemies are up to us."

Setsu's POV:

"Hilda's battle is about to start let's get to the throne room!" I said.

Battle POV:

"We will battle a 2 on 2 battle me and Mario versus you and your son. The health will be set to 200 anyone who lose all their health is out, deal?" Hilda said. "But Hilda even if we do win, we have to worry about that." Mario said and pointed to Peach. "Death Chains, if they win Peach dies." Josh said coming through the door. "You! You're the secret Prince Chastine, am I right." Bowser said. "I'll handle the Death Chain you handle Bowser's Cronies." Josh said. "Alright." Markus said. "Do we have a deal?" Hilda said. "Deal." Bowser said and the board showed up.

2 on 2 match:

Hilda and Mario vs. Bowser and Bowser Jr.

200 HP

"Fighters are you ready?" And all 4 nodded.

"3, 2, 1, GO!"

Hilda and Mario ran in first, Hilda used her Helicopter kick to knock Bowser into the air, and Mario used his coin punch to launch Junior up. But Bowser recovered and used his fire breath on Hilda, Mario used flood to put Bowser's flames out and dealt some damage.

Josh's POV:

I ran up to Peach and began my Death chain counter spell. "Who are you?" Peach asked. "Let's just say we are distant relatives, I'll explain later, now let me concentrate on my spell." I said and continued the counter spell, " _Azuku mido latri dido norax."_ I chanted but nothing. "What was that supposed to do?" Peach said. " _Azuku mido latri dido norax."_ Still nothing. "Why isn't this working it should be working, I have learned to counter any death chain but I can't do it." I said. "Josh yes you can." Belinda said behind me. "But the Death chain is to strong I can't break it." I said. "What happened to the boy that never gives up on anything, I have known you for 4 years and I know you can do it." Belinda said. _She right I can't give up now!_

Belinda's mind:

He doesn't know that the only thing that can help him complete the spell is true love.

Josh's POV:

"Josh one thing you must know because this spell could possibly kill you if you succeed." She said. There is always a price to pay to break a death chain, a life must be given to in return for the life you save. "Make it quick." I said since I was in a rush. "Ever since we met, I have always looked up to you, but this time you won't do it alone." She said. "What do you-?" I was cut off by the feel of Belinda's lips touching mine, then I heard Markus's thoughts _Give her a chance Josh._ "All this time?" I asked. "Always since we first met." She said. "Now get up off your ass and complete that spell." She said. "Alright here goes nothing. _Azuku mido latri dido norax!_ _Azuku mido latri dido norax! AZUKU MIDO LATRI DIDO NORAX!_ " I chanted causing the death chain to break. "Ahh!" Peach said in a gasp. "I did it, I did it!"

Battle POV:

"Alright peach is safe let's wrap this up." Hilda said. "Okie dokie." Mario said

Current standings:

Hilda: 75 Hp

Mario: 50 Hp

Bowser: 56 Hp

Bowser Jr.: 43 Hp

The skies darkened "Smash ball, I got this, try and hold them off." Hilda said. Then the Smash Ball appears and the race is on. Hilda managed to hit the Smash Ball with her Helicopter kick, also knocking Bowser Jr. upwards, then did an aerial strike to crack it open, _Just got wait for the right moment to strike._ Then Bowser and his son went side by side and struck, because as soon as a Final smash is started time slows down for everyone else. "FINAL SMASH: AERIAL BEATDOWN!" Hilda said and launched at the Father and son, and brought them in the air and did multiple combo hits, and to finish it off, a downward kick and like that the battle was over.

"The winner is: Hilda and Mario!" The announcer said. "Alright!" Hilda said. "Yahoo!" Mario said.

Hilda's POV:

"No how could we have lost?" Bowser said. "Because you don't mess with a Smash warrior." I said, then the battle field dropped. "HAHAHA, Hilda that was amazing!" Setsu said in a hug. "How did you do that?" Markus said. "Since my disappearance I have been practicing a lot." I said.

Markus's POV:

"I'm not done yet." Bowser said. "Oh just give up you can't fight any-." BOOM! An explosion was heard from outside and then Bowser started getting on a floating platform. "Bowser, you have proven yourself worthy to use this power use it well." A voice was heard. "MASTER HAND COME OUT AND FIGHT!" I yelled out. "Not yet foolish boy, we will fight soon enough, Bowser I leave it up to you." Master hand said and transformed Bowser into a mega Monster. "HOLY SHIT HE IS HUMUNGOUS." I said. "Belinda, with me." Josh said. "What?" I said. "I have faced this form of Bowser before we can handle this." Josh said. "Wait, who are you and why do you look familiar?" Peach said. "My real name is Chastine Toadstool, I'm your long lost brother, and I'm glad to have finally met you." Josh said. "Then take this, I have been keeping it for when I find you, its Father's marker it may power your spells." Peach said giving him a kingdom marker. "Thank you sister, alright, let's go Belinda." Josh said. "Right." Belinda said and ran off. "We're counting on you two." I said as the castle rumbled. "We need to get out of here now." I said and we headed towards the exit.

Josh's POV:

We climbed up to the top of the Castle to find a Giant Bowser destroying the Castle. "BOWSER! YOU WANT A FIGHT YOU GOT ONE!" I said. Me and Belinda yelled. "LEGEND FIELD SET!" And a golden field and platform appeared. "BWHAHAHAHAHA! Do you really think you can defeat me, well then you have another thing coming fools!" Mega Bowser said. "We'll see about that, come on." I said and we jumped onto the floating platform.

Legend Battle POV:

Chastine Toadstool and The Rouge vs. Mega Bowser

1000 Hp Battle

"Belinda we have to combine our attacks to fight him, aim for his head, and feet those are his weak points." Josh said. "Alright." Belinda said.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 FIGHT!" The battle commenced.

Josh got his blade out, and Belinda got her dual knives. "I'll power you up, _Enite book midak costinos!"_ Josh said and gave Belinda a strength boost. "Go!" Josh said and they both charged and the Platform moved with them.

Markus's POV:

"Woah! How did they do that?" I asked. "According to legend, when a Legend smasher goes into a huge fight they use a Legend Field, and starts a battle beyond a normal one, this battle can cause great damage we have to leave now." Setsu said. "Alright move it."

Legend Battle POV:

Josh used a water spell first " _Latra leda miori Aqua!"_ Josh said and launched a Tidal Wave at Mega Bowser. _"Freeze!"_ Josh said and froze the water under Bowser. "AH AH! No fair!" Mega Bowser said. "Aim for the head." Josh said. " _Uta irito canter spero!"_ Josh said and summoned a spear, While Belinda charged at Bowser's forehead. "HAAAA!" Belinda yelled in battle cry and made a direct hit on Mega Bowser, Josh threw the spear and hit Mega Bowser Directly on the head, Mega Bowser swung his arm at the two and knocked them back dealing 120 damage to both of them. "Jesus, how much damage did we deal?" Belinda said.

Mega Bowser: 760 Hp

"About 240 damage." Josh said as the sky darkened. "The boss can't use a smash ball so it will send one for each team member." The smash ball appeared in front of them and absorbed into their bodies. "You ready?" "Yep." Together they began their strike.

"FINAL SMASH: METEOR STRIKE!" Josh yelled _._ "FINAL SMASH: DEATH DAGGERS!" Belinda said and threw her daggers, which grew in size, while josh summoned a meteor strike on Bowser. A direct hit on Mega Bowser, which knocked his health all the way down. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Mega Bowser roared and fell into the Subspace.

Josh's POV:

We watched as Bowser fell into the Subspace. "We did it!" Belinda cheered. _We actually did it._ Then my thought are stopped by Belinda hugging me tight and then kissing me yet again. _I guess she does love me if she is doing that a lot._ She finally broke away. "Uh sorry." She said. "Oh what the hell." I said and kissed her back. "Wow you going for second base there Josh?" Belinda said. "Don't know yet. We should get back." I said. "Alright." Belinda said.

Markus's POV:

We saw Josh and Belinda coming out of the cave. "That was amazing I have never seen a fight like that before." I said. "Well you should see when the Elder challenges me it is the most epic of battles." Josh said. "Well done all of you." Peach said. "You succeeded where we couldn't now Bowser is gone for good and the Mushroom Kingdom can live in peace once more." Mario said. "Hey we can't take all the credit you know." Setsu said. "He's right if it weren't for you guys we wouldn't have won this battle." Belinda said. "We cannot thank you enough especially my own brother." Peach said. "It was no problem sis." Josh said. "Well then you should probably get on your way now take care every one of you." Peach said, and they started walking away, but then I remembered something. "Mario, wait." I said and Mario stopped to look at me. "Hmm?" Mario said. "We still haven't finished our Battle from before, let's have a friendly rematch before we leave." I said. "Yea your right, alright I accept your challenge." Mario said. "Then let's set a battlefield." I said.

We headed to where we first met when we got here. "This is the spot, okay we will battle with only 100 health first one to zero loses." I said. "Alright." Mario said and I got my Smash coin out. "BATTLEFIELD SET!" I yelled out created a battlefield.

Battle POV:

Rematch battle:

Markus Nexin vs. Mario

100 Hp battle

"Fighters are you ready!?" The announcer said and the two nodded their heads. "Don't hold back Mario." Markus said. "Oh I won't." Mario said.

3, 2, 1, GO!

They both ran for each other and Mario tried to hit Markus but, Markus ducked out of the way before a direct hit. Markus went for a skyward strike and made a direct hit on Mario dealing 10 damage. "Mario went for a counter attack and struck with three fire balls that hit Markus for 15 damage.

"Come on Markus you can do it!" Lucina cheered from the side. "Blurring Blades!" Markus said and hit Mario with 5 fast blades and one Blade strike dealing 20 damage. Mario hits back with a side smash and knocks Markus back for 25 Hp. _I can do this, I can win._ Mario went for another attack but Markus used his Counter just in time to block Mario's attack and strike back with a stronger attack. That dealt 40 damage. "Yes!" Markus said, but Mario managed to find a super Mushroom and grow bigger. "Uh oh." Markus said and tried to dodge Mario's attack only 3 hits were made dealing 30 damage, Mario shrunk back to normal, and then the sky darkened. "Good luck Mario." Markus said. "You too." Mario replied, then it appeared and the race was on Markus knocked Mario down and broke open the Smash Ball. "Game over." Mario said. "FINAL SMASH: SWORD WAVE!" Markus yelled and shot hundreds of colored slashes at Mario finishing the battle for good.

"The winner is: Markus Nexin." The announcer said. As Markus landed on his feet.

 **A/N: Just saying I'm not that good when it comes to details bear with me.**

Markus's POV:

I landed on my feet and as I got up I turned to look at Mario I walked up to him and reached out my hand. "Need help?" I said and Mario grabbed my hand and I pulled him up and then we went into a handshake. "Good game Mario." I said. "You are a good Fighter you may be able to defeat the Master hand himself." Mario said. "Thanks Mario." I said and went to my old and new team. "You've got the true makings of a smasher if you can take down a veteran fighter like mario." Setsu said. "Thanks guys." I said. "Well then, guess this is goodbye for now." I said. "We'll never forget you Markus Nexin, Warrior of Smash." Peach said. "Goodbye, for now, Mistress Hand a portal if you please?" I said and a portal appeared. Setsu and Hilda went through first, then Josh and Belinda, then Lucina, as I was going through I looked back at the three. "I'll expect a rematch next time." Mario said. "I'll be waiting." I said and entered the Portal to home.

Markus's POV:

It was 9:30 PM, _Wow did I really fall asleep earlier?_ I try to get up only to find Lucina laying on me holding me tightly, I just smiled towards the sleeping girl. I looked at my phone. _Only two more days then I'm a full-fledged voter._ Yes in two days was my Birthday and I want to make my Birthday count, then I felt Lucina moving around and then waking up. "Hello Sleeping Beauty." I said jokingly. "Hey, what time is it?" Lucina asked. "Its 9:30 PM, don't know why our bodies fell asleep here but no matter come on, let's go to bed." I said with a smirk she knew exactly what I mean.

We went up to my room, and with the fact that we are all alone I let her go through first and when I go to turn around I'm met with Lucina pressing her lips to mine.

 _ **Warning: Fluff moment coming**_

She started grabbing at my jacket and pulling on it, I went down to her under regions to find underwear this time, good thing to cause people 18 or older can't have sex with minors or 17 or younger, It's a crime here, but I wanted to kick it up a notch.

I unzipped my jacket and she pulled it off. We both removed our shirts to leave me with a bare chest and Lucina with a blue bra, we then fell onto the bed and then we deepened the kiss. I then started biting at her neck and she let out a big moan. "Lucina, I love you." I said. "I love you too." Lucina replied back. I felt her breast again. Then I unzipped Lucina's pants and slipped them off, to leave with blue panties, then I unzipped mine and had here slip them off, I started to get hard just seeing her in her under garments.

She then unhooked her bra and threw it away. I didn't want to take it too far. "Save the rest of the journey for Thursday Lucina that's the least clothing we can have." I said. "Okay." She said, I looked at her breast. They looked like she had a-cup sized breasts. I didn't care for boob size or sexiness, I base my relationships on beauty and personality. As I was massaging her breasts she started to moan louder than before in pleasure, out of instinct I place my mouth on one of her breasts and started sucking on it. "Ohh, ahh!" Lucina moaned even louder. Even though I didn't want to have sex yet, I decided to do something that feels like it. I rubbed my crotch region over hers. "AHH! Ohh!" Lucina moaned, I had never had a feeling like this before, but it felt like bliss. "Ahh, Markus!" Lucina screamed my name out. "I'm Cumming." She let it rip in her underwear anyways

 _ **Fluff ended**_

"Think we should stop here." I said as I lifted myself off her. "Wait, what's happening on Thursday?" Lucina asked. "Can't you guess, my 18th Birthday." I said. "Oh!" Lucina said. "But we should get some sleep now." I said as I gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Alright, goodnight Markus." Lucina said. "Goodnight Lucina." I said and I closed my eyes.

?

The next thing I see was in my dreams, I looked a little bit older, I see two figures, one is a man with a black sword stands across from me, the other one was Flame. "Fool, you can't defeat me not even your pesky clones can beat me Flame." The man said. "I'm going to fucking kill you Kronos." I guess Robert was the one speaking. "No you won't because you have something in you that I want, I will get it the only way I can." Kronos said. "Flame don't give up!" I yelled out. He couldn't hear me and I couldn't do anything. "You can't do this if you destroy me you destroy the Time matrix, you'll cause a Time Paradox!" Flame said. "I don't care my powers are mine, and without you, there will be no hope for anyone, goodbye Flame The hedgehog." Kronos said and blasted him away, but before that moment. "NOOOOO-!" a girl started screaming out.

Rockville, Maryland

"Ah!" I woke up my heart racing from that dream, or was it a vision. "What's wrong Markus?" Lucina said concerned. "I don't know, but I think I had a vision of something bad going to happen. I need to talk to Flame." I said.

Markus's POV:

I called on Flame and Josh, Flame because my dream was about him, and Josh because he may know why I had that vision. I heard a knock on the door and looked into the peep hole and saw it was Josh, and opened the door. "You called me?" Josh asked. "Yea thanks for coming, but we should wait a bit because this has to deal with Flame the Hedgehog." I said. "Wait, Flame the Hedgehog is coming here?" Josh said, as the door knocked again.

I looked into the peep hole, and saw Flame, I opened the door for him. "I wouldn't be here if it wasn't important." Flame said. "It is important, come in, and a notice to you, Josh is on our side now, so he is here." I said as we walked to Josh. "Josh, this is Flame the hedgehog, Flame this is Josh or Chastine based on your information." I said. "It's an honor to meet you." Josh said and lifted his hand. "Pleasure." Flame said and shook Josh's hand.

"You two may need to take seat for this." I said, and the two took a seat at the table. "So why did you call us Markus?" Josh asked. "Well last night, well before I say, when we left the Mushroom Kingdom me and Lucina were asleep at 9:30 PM with a movie going so we managed to wake up before the day time, but when I fell asleep I had a dream but, it didn't feel like a dream." I said. "What do you mean?" Flame asked. "In the dream I saw you there, a man with a black sword." I said. "Black sword? There is only one person that holds a Black sword." Flame said. "Who?" Josh asked. "Kronos, my enemy, the Titan Lord. What else?" Flame asked. "You were angry at Kronos and said "If you destroy me you destroy the Time Matrix-." "Time Matrix?" They said in unison. "What?" I asked. "I have only heard of the Time Matrix only once but never learned what it really is." Flame said. "I know what it is." Josh said. "What is it?" I said. "It's an object that holds the whole of reality together, but if broken it causes a Time Paradox." Josh said. "What else?" I asked. "It's also said that the full power of the Titan Lord lives inside the Time Matrix, and when the Time Matrix is destroyed a war will begin." Josh said. "What war?" Flame asked.

"I don't know the name, sadly that is all I know, but Markus how are you able to see visions, only those within a royal bloodline can see visions, unless one of your ancestors was a king in smash." Josh said. "I don't know." I said but then I remembered the moment after my first battle in Fire Emblem. Lucina was falling then I said. "SYSTEM GLITCH!" "What's system glitch?" I asked Josh. "System Glitch?" Josh said. "Yes cause when I won my first battle Lucina was in danger, I broke her from the Death Chain, but it was so high she would have fallen to her death, then out of random I knew an ability called system glitch, which froze the world around me." I said. "Sounds similar to Chaos Control, which allows me to freeze time for a moment to get to places in less time to others I am warping to others but to me, I'm just walking or running like normal." Flame said.

"Well with System glitch there was only one person who knew that ability, and he was one of the three original Warriors who defeated Tabuu the creator and late ruler of smash, his name was-." "Zexal, I know Mistress Hand told me." I cut Josh off. "I don't know if it's possible but maybe one of your family members has a family relation to Zexal, and wanted to keep you away from him. But I'm not entirely sure." Josh said.

 _Spoilers incoming (If you don't like spoilers then skip to the next disclaimer line_

"Wait Flame, you've already told why I exist and why you're here but, what brought to this world?" I asked Flame. "Well in the beginning I was never always a Mobian, I used to be human, I already told you my human name, Robert Allen, I was an Assassin with the help of my friend Derrick, I lost my fake mother when I was a baby, and saw my fake father murdered by a man I once called a friend named Jason Marks, Derrick's late half-brother." Flame said. "What about the others?" I asked. "Met them during my time as an Assassin, Yuka and Seiko me and Derrick met when trying a break the curse of a haunted school called heavenly host elementary school. I saw a lot of people die that day I went there, but no one rather than my friend Derrick to take the bullet and die to save me." Flame said.

I was so very confused. "Wait then how is Derrick here if he died there?" I asked. "Well my fake family learned a lot about Black magic, which is real by the way, my fake father used a resurrection spell to revive Jason, but in occurrence revived everyone that died in Heavenly Host including Derrick and Seiko. Jason killed my fake father and escaped but I caught up to him and me and Derrick fought him together, and defeated the group Jason leads, the Templars. After all that me and Derrick were teleported from Boston to Portland, Oregon, and met up with an old friend who also died in Heavenly host and she introduced me to the fastest thing alive." Flame said.

"Sonic the Hedgehog." Josh said. "Yep, He took me and Derrick to help him and his friends defeat a man that wanted to destroy the Earth, we used a ship called the Blue Typhoon (The ship used in the final season of Sonic X) to find a weapon called the Galaxy gun, we found it and I defeated the enemy but at a cost of me and my friends memories, I destroyed the Galaxy Gun but it erased all mine and my friends memories of Sonic, as if we never knew him, and went back to our duties as Assassin's but with the Templars gone we let ourselves train newcomers and wait for hiring by high Government officials including the President. That's when Kronos began his strike, that is when me and Sonic crossed paths again, and as we fought on we started to regain our memories again, then I find out that my Father is still alive and he was not human but a Mobian, which is my race, I transformed into Flame the Hedgehog, and Sonic was my long lost brother, I can still control my form at will if I want to look human I think about it, but when it's action time I have to go into Mobian form, during my time as a Mobian I learned of a prophecy, The Prophecy of Mobius, Mobius is my born Time period over 12,000 years in the future (Based on Sonic Archie comics), but sadly that time of Mobius is Time locked due to actions that sonic took on his adversary Dr. Robotnik and teleported a small population of Mobius 10 billion years into the past and of which Time locked that moment so now we can't go home, but the Prophecy states 'When the Earth is darkened in shadows of Titan, a hero will stand up to the Titan and end his life.'." Flame said. "Wow that is very deep." I said. "But I found a mini Prophecy called the Clones of Chosen." Flame said. "Which I'm a part of." I said. "Yes, I have to find all my clones and gather their teams to help in our fight to save the Earth, but like I said I can wait till you finish your fight in Smash, but will you help us Markus?" Flame asked.

I thought for a second, and decided. "Alright I'm in." I said with a ready face. "Um excuse me Flame can I talk to you in private." Josh asked. "Sure." Flame said and the two walked into a secure room.

 _Spoilers end_

Josh's POV:

I had to tell him of a foe that could show up after his battle with Kronos. "What is it?" Flame asked. "I need to tell you something important." I said. "What?" Flame asked. "You see the people I work for are in need of your help, and someone you know is connected to all the visions the Legend Smashers have been seeing." I said. "What is it?" Flame asked. "A foe named Salazar, who wants you to lose to Kronos, but no matter what your outcome is, Salazar will start his turn on the world, but if you lose then the Earth is lost to Salazar, I just want to be prepared to face a bigger evil if you beat Kronos." I said. "Alright I'll keep that in mind." Flame said.

The door knocked and I walked back into the living room. "You guys made it." Markus said. "Alright we should be going to Smash in a mom-." Markus was interrupted by a beeping noise. "Some sort of creature is attacking the city take care of it." I knew that voice anywhere, it was Mistress Hand. "Alright we'll take care of it, over and out." Setsu said and ended the call. "Need any help?" Flame said. "You sure you want to?" Markus said. "I'm always up for some action." Flame said. "Alright then let's go." Markus said and got our armor coins and dashed out the door.

Normal POV:

The Team and Flame headed to the Park, but all they saw were people. "There just people." Flame said. "Primids have the power to transform into Humans, so be on your guard guys." Markus said. A man with light blue eyes and fire like trench coat and black hood looked directly at them. Flame was the first one to notice and saw him pull out a gun before the Man fired at them. "GET DOWN!" Flame yelled and the Man fired his gun. "Grr!" The man said. "Why does he have light blue eyes if he is attacking us?" Markus asked.

"Flame The Hedgehog, I have been looking for you for a long time." The man said. "That voice, no it couldn't be." Flame said. "Who is he?" Hilda asked. "Scourge?" Flame said. "Ah, glad to see you remember me." The man said and removed his hood to reveal a Green hedgehog with two scratch marks on his chest. "What do you want Scourge the Hedgehog?" Flame asked. "It's not what he wants, it's we want." Another man that looks exactly like Flame appears.

"Fire the Hedgehog, don't I remember kicking your fucking ass?" Flame asked in a hostile tone. "Who are these two. "Evil version of me and my brother Sonic, the Green one is an enhanced evil version of Sonic named Scourge the hedgehog and this guy is my evil version Fire the Hedgehog, got no choice now, ARMOR ON!" Flame yelled and an armor set glowing yellow. "Woah." Markus said in amazement. "You're not the only one that has changed, ARMOR ON!" Fire said, and an armor that looks similar to Flame's but with a dark purple color and looked more demonic. "Oh boy." Markus said. "And who are you?" Scourge asked the others. "They have no quarrel with you, leave them alone." Flame said. "Oh, I'll leave them alone, WHEN THEY'RE IN PIECES!" Scourge said and started rolling towards the warriors. But Markus blocked his rolling attack. "What!?" Scourge questioned. "YOU LEAVE MY FRIENDS ALONE!" Markus shouted and threw Scourge right into a wall. "Guys prepare for combat, and this is one a Smash battle can't help us in." Markus said and they all got there weapons out. "Fire, kill Flame." Scourge said and Fire begun his attack. "MOBIAN BLADE!" Flame said and a big sword appeared in Flame's hand, and started his strike on Fire.

While on the other side Scourge tried taking them down one by one, he managed to knock out Setsu and Hilda with his beam, but the rest were standing there ground. "ENOUGH OF THIS!" Scourge yelled out and shot a beam at Lucina. "AHHHH!" "LUCINA!" Markus yelled out. "You bastered." Markus said with a low voice, then he started to glow and he picked up Lucina's sword. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Markus yelled. "Better get back." Josh said and the two backed up.

"What kind of power is this? Ah." Markus said as information flooded into his mind, new moves skills and a new Final Smash. "Double wielding, new powers at my disposal, come on let's dance." Markus said. "With pleasure." Scourge said and made two blades appear in his hand. Then the two started to charge at each other.

Flame is doing well in his fight and has gotten Fire down on his knees. "Do you give up?" Flame asked. "NEVER!" Fire struck again but this time piercing Fire right through the heart. "Ah, xcoughx, well that didn't go as expected." Fire said. "This time you will never come back." Flame said and put his sword right through Fire's head ending his life. Flame looked over at Markus to see him fighting Scourge with no problem.

"DUAL WAVE!" Markus yelled and sent two sword waves at scourge, direct hit. "Well you are good, no one can fight like you do." Scourge said. "But no one can outmatch me." Scourge said and used green electric bolts and Markus started to fall to his knees. "AHHAHH!" Markus screamed. "Markus!" Lucina called out. He heard her voice. "No, not after all I've gone through, I'M NOT GIVING UP NOW!" Markus said, then started to glow in chrome colors. _My Final Smash?_ "Alright then here goes nothing. FINAL SMASH: EXACLIBUR LIGHT!" Markus said and shot three giant swords from the sky, heading straight for Scourge "Oh Fu-" Before Scourge could finish what he was saying the swords went straight into his chest. Scourge was squirming like a worm. Markus walked up and said three words. "Game, Set, Match." Markus said, and stabbed Scourge right in the head.

Lucina sword disappeared from his hand and returned to Lucina's Sheath. "Well, well, well, you have finally unlocked your secret strength." Flame said. "Huh?" Markus said. "Your secret strength, all of the clones have it, it's a power that is hidden inside, and dual-wielding is your secret strength." Flame explained. "Well, I'll definitely keep that in mind in the future." Markus said. "I just can't believe you beat and killed Scourge, not even me or my brother Sonic could beat him, so you better make this an achievement for yourself." Flame said. Markus gave a smile. "But what I'm wondering is how Scourge and Fire knew where I was in the first place, I mean Kronos doesn't even know I'm gone and has been in the silence lately, this does get me a bit worried, I should probably be returning to Boston, don't forget to use the communicator when you're ready." Flame said. "Alright, I'll see you soon Flame the Hedgehog." Markus said. "See you soon. CHAOS CONTROL!" Flame yelled and warped away. "Markus, that was amazing how did you know?" Setsu said. "I didn't think it would change me." Markus said then looked at Lucina. "Lucina are you okay?" Markus said. "Only a sprained leg, she won't be fit for combat, so she will have to stay behind this time." Belinda said. "I have to go to the Mushroom Kingdom to reconnect with my sister, if that's okay?" Josh said. "Sure, it's not every day you find lost family." Markus said. "Lucina going to need someone with a medical background, so I will stay to heal Lucina." Belinda said. "Thanks Belinda, Setsu what is the next world." Markus asked. "Icarus, if I remember." Setsu said. "Good thing I'm out of this one." Josh said. "Huh?" Markus said. "I kind of had a bad record there." Josh said. "Yea, he accidentally broke one of their sacred Statues, and was really hated for it." Belinda said. "Well, if you say that, then I don't want to cause a fuss."

Markus's POV:

We returned to my house and set Lucina on the couch. "You sure you'll be okay without me?" Lucina asked me. "Don't worry Lucina, We'll be back soon." I said and kissed Lucina on her forehead. "Okay let's go." I said and the three of us headed towards my computer. And opened the Smash file and the portal opened. "Ready to become an angel Markus?" Setsu asked. "Hell yeah." I said and all three of us entered the portal.

Lucina's POV:

"Actually I'm kind of glad I'm still here." I said. "What do you mean?" Belinda asked. "Markus told me his birthday is tomorrow and I don't even have a gift for him." I said. "Oh, I can help you with that, I've known Markus for years and trust, no one knows him better than I do." Belinda said with a smile on her face. "Thanks Belinda." I said. "No problem."

Next Chapter: Icarus


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Icarus

Markus's POV:

Icarus

We exited the portal to a city that seemed to be in the clouds. "Woah this place is amazing!" I said. "Welcome to Icarus, the world of angels and demons." Setsu said. "Both?" I asked. "Yes, there are three separate realms here, the one we are in now is Heaven, the one just right below is known as the Overworld where the Human race thrives, and then the Underworld under the control of Medusa, the Queen of Darkness." Setsu explained. "Then by my guess Palutena is the Queen of light and ruler of the world right?" I asked.

"Correct, the world fighters is the angel Pit, another fighter here is Pittoo or as I like to call him Dark pit, he holds the Fallen Angel wings colored black, but isn't evil at all, and word of warning don't call dark Pit Pittoo or he will blow a gasket." Setsu said. "Roger that. So I guess we find Palutena and Pit and ask for their help?" I asked. "That's correct but before we do that check yourself out." Setsu said and I checked myself out and found myself floating upward. "Woah, woah, hey get me down from here!" I started to yell out. "Ease your mind Markus and you'll float back down." Setsu said and I cleared my thoughts of everything except what I wanted to get down and I was then in control. "Holy Shit, That was so cool, I have angel wings, awesomeness!" I said in an excited tone.

"Who goes there!?" the voice of a teen boy was heard, the three of us looked directly towards the voice. "Well that makes our mission just a bit easier, I suppose you don't know who we are, why we are here, and challenge us to a brawl blah, blah, blah, blah, no we are not here to fight Pit, we don't fight Smash fighters unless we do it for fun, honestly I thought Mario was going to be a mouthful, but goodness gracious that was a lot, I need a breather will you." I said and sat down on the ground.

"Do you just say Mario, Oh my God you're the Warriors of Smash, and we've been waiting for your coming, come with me to the Palace if you may?" Pit said and we started walking towards the Palace.

Normal POV:

The Dark Realm of Hyrule

"We have been waiting hours for Ganondorf for hours and yet he doesn't show up. So he better get here or I will wipe out his guards as his punishment." Tetran said. "Patience Tetran, he will be here shortly." Zexal said. "We cannot just wait here for no one to-." Idris was cut off. "Wait for no one to what?" A man that doesn't look human comes into the room. "Ganondorf, so glad you could make it, just don't mind those 2 they have been very impatient for your coming anyways, on to business shall we?" Zexal said. "Yes, but before that follow me I would like to show you something." Ganondorf said and the 3 followed. "I have been 'experimenting' with Darkness and managed to do something diabolical with it." Ganondorf said. "Dark, come forth." Ganondorf called out, and a Black figure with a sword and shield appeared. "You've managed to create a Dark version of Link, very impressive, with this those Warriors won't be able to win this time."

?

Josh's POV:

I was just heading for the Smash arena to make contact with the Arena manager, then all the sudden I black out.

 _Oh no, not again._ I said in my mind. "Ha, ahh ha!" _Not Link again, why now?_ "Link? Link where are you?" said the voice of a woman. "Not again." I said. So I have been going through this for a while, for the past year I have been blacking out on Earth, and whenever I do I end up awakened in another body, and it's my most hated Smasher Link. I see and hear everything he sees and hears. It's the most horrible moments of my life. "Come on Link we may have a problem." That was Zelda. _Problem? This may hint us on the others later._ So link and Zelda ran to the balcony and saw 3 figures and Ganondorf. "Ganondorf, what is he doing here?" Zelda said. "Don't worry he's not going to attack you not without my order." A man in red said. _Could that be Zexal?_ "I am Zexal, and I wish to convey a message to someone that is currently within you." He pointed at me or Link or whatever. "Huh?" Link pointed to himself. "Yes, for a while someone has been seeing and hearing through you and wants it to stop, but he will get his wish if he conveys this message to Mistress Hand." Zexal said. "Tell Mistress that I know what she did and I will stop at nothing to get my son back and if the truth isn't brought out then I'll take the answers for myself." Zexal said and waved at me and then everything went black.

Smash Arena

"Sir? Sir!? Are you alright?" A man's voice sounded. "Yes, I'm alright, just blacked out that's all." I said. _So Zexal was the reason for this happening to me._ I thought to myself. _I should tell Markus when he gets back._

Icarus, Palutena's Temple

Markus's POV:

Yet again another Kingdom to explore and by which Palutena probably has the same bracelet that Lucina and Peach have. Pit walked up to the woman with green hair and did a bow. "Guys, bow." I said, and the 3 of us took a bow. "There is no need to bow, Warriors of Smash." Palutena said and we rose. "Pit, well done for bringing them straight here." She said to Pit. "Thank you milady." Pit said. "We have anticipated your arrival for some time Markus, Setsu, and Hilda, but where is your fourth?" She asked. "Lucina, who of which you probably know, was slightly injured and cannot fight in her current condition, but no worries, she is under the help of one of my closest friends who does have a medical background." I explained. "Understandable, we are glad to have you here." Palutena said. Then the giant doors were opened by a black angel. "Pittoo, glad you could make it." Pit said. "Stop calling me that Pit." He said. "You must be Dark pit I presume?" I asked. "Finally someone who says the right name, yes I am Dark Pit. Lady Palutena, I heard that warriors from another world came here, who are they?" Dark pit said. "Is it just me or is he just completely oblivious?" Setsu said. "What did you just say?" Dark pit said in a rage, causing Setsu to retaliate with his hand blaster. "Don't make me fire this, and don't test me, Pit Chronin." Setsu said. "What did you-?" Setsu charged his blaster. "Okay, okay calm down there is no need to fight." I said to calm them down. "Wow when did you become the fight breaker Markus?" Hilda asked. "Since I was named leader of this group, Setsu calm your temper for goodness sakes." I said and Setsu put his blaster down.

"How did you know that name?" Dark pit asked Setsu. "Because, I have been to this world before, and last time I was here you almost knocked off a cliff!" Setsu said and pushed Dark pit back. "Wait, now I remember." Dark pit said. "Pittoo, if you are done we trying to inform the smash warriors of their business." Pit said. "I said stop calling me that." Dark pit said. "Pit just why?" I asked. "Because he is Pit number two so I call him Pittoo." Pit said. "God you are so annoying, wait Smash warriors, you mean the Warriors of Smash?" Dark Pit said. "Yes, Markus Nexin at your service." I said. "Setsu Denton, the Protector and a few days ago found out I'm the son of Samus Aran the bounty hunter." Setsu said. "And I am Hilda Lintin, Pleasure to meet you." Hilda said.

"Well, I'm deeply sorry about this rude interruption, I will take my leave then." Dark Pit said, and exited the throne room. "Anyways, the angels of the heavens, I've always wondered about this world." I said in amazement. "Yes, but onto your business here, I presume you are looking for one of Master Hand's Dark Agents?" Palutena asked. "Yes, your majesty, do you have any clue who it could be?" I asked. "No, but every now and again he brings Primids here and attack the angels and mortals, but even though you three are mortals, you sure look like angels." Pit said. "When we enter different worlds we change out form, by my bet we change to mortals when go down to the planet." Setsu said. "Maybe, but anyways, the hooded man always strikes with a single blade alongside a warrior in red, but we don-." "Warrior in red?" I cut him off. "You don't think?" Hilda said. "It couldn't be could it?" Setsu said. "It may just be, Its Zexal the legendary swordsmen." I said. "What!? How can that be he saved our world from evil why would he bring more evil here?" Pit said. "Because Master Hand has a way to brainwash people to do his bidding, but at some point we gotta- AH FUCK!" I yelled in pain. "AHH!" Hilda yelled as well. "It's happening again, the Dark Agent is aware of us and is possibly on their way to kill us." I said. "Remember Markus to keep an eye on that mark cause if it gets too close to the heart the agent will kill us right where we stand." Setsu said. "I know I know, just got to keep our eyes peeled and focused, it looks orange so that means he is only aware of our presence, so that's a good thing." I said then a sound of fire was heard. "The mortal world is under attack again by the Dark agent." Palutena said. "I'll go down there and help the Mortals." Pit said. "We'll come with you, we have more experience with Master Hand's cronies, and he may amp up his minions." Setsu said. "Alright, come on." Pit said and the 4 of us ran off.

Normal POV:

Icarus, Mortal realm

"Destroy them all!" A hooded man ordered, the Primids started to attack the People with rage and violence. "Show them no mercy!" The man ordered.

Back in Hyrule

"Well another Icarus raid huh?" Zexal said. "What's wrong Zexal?" Idris asked. Then a beeping noise was heard. "Zexal you may temporarily take leave of mission and help the Icarus Agent." Master Hand said. "Understood sir." Zexal said and switched off his communicator. "Wait till I get back, those are my orders and you will follow them understood?" Zexal asked. "Understood Zexal!" Both Idris and Tetran said, and Zexal warped away. "Yet another Icarus raid, how many does he do?" Ganondorf asked

Markus's POV:

Icarus, Jump Gate

"This is the Jump gate allows us to jump to the Mortal world and back, and only smashers and angels can see them." Pit said. "Good to know, Markus anything?" Setsu asked me. "Seems that we are closer to the Agent." I said. "I'm getting it to." Hilda said. "Alright, let's go!" I yelled and we jumped in the gate.

Mortal Realm

We landed just fine it almost felt like use going to smash. "Woah we changed again!" setsu said. I looked at myself to see me wearing some centurion outfit, Hilda wore a normal Roman garb but with iron knuckles, Setsu wore armor with what looked like a stone gun. "So I was right, when we jump from there to here we change forms." I said. "Alright no time to waste lets go." Pit said and we ran towards where Palutena sensed the panic.

Timeskip: 10 minutes

We reached the town under disturbance and saw Primids all over the place, and among them all I see the Dark agent and the Man in Red as Pit described. "Markus don't!" Setsu tried to stop me but I was just too eager, I darted off towards the two. "ZEXAL YOU TRAITOR!" I yelled out and the two looked at me. "Well, well, well if it isn't the new Swordsmen Markus Nexin, Master Hand has been keeping his eye on you, and yes I am Zexal." He said. "Should we kill him?" The hooded man had a voice disguiser so I couldn't make out the voice. "No, no subspace, no killing let's just show him what we do to those that get in our way." Zexal said. "Not a chance freaks." Pit came up right behind me and stopped next to me. "You want a fight? you got one, BATTLEFIELD SET!" I yelled out and surrounded us with my battlefield.

"We'll do a two on two me and Pit versus You and the Agent." I said. "On one condition." The masked agent said. "My name is not shown on the board for mystery sake." He said. "Then abide by this condition, no matter the outcome no one dies." I said. "Deal." Zexal said. "We'll play on 250 hp." I said.

Battle POV:

Markus and Pit vs. Zexal and ?

2-2

250 hp

"Fighters are you ready!?" All four nodded.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1, Go!" The battle began with a blast with Pit swinging his blade around. "You get the Agent I got Zexal." Markus said. "On it!" Pit said and charged at the Agent, while Markus went after Zexal. "Come on." Markus said and the two clashed swords together, both blocking each other from making a hit. "Come on Markus is that the best you can do?" Zexal taunted. And Markus struck back. "I'll show you Traitor." Markus said and dashed towards Zexal. On the other side Pit and the Agent were at a face off, striking blow after blow after blow. "I've been waiting a long time for this, now I'm going to get you good." Pit said. "We will see about that." The agent said. "Pit, Pittoo is missing I can't find him anywhere in the city." Palutena's voice was heard. "Milady, now is not the time, just search for Pittoo without me because I'm fighting the Agent." Pit said. "My name is not Pittoo!" The agent said and struck out, but Pit managed to knock him back and not only that knock off his mask, and revealed a familiar face. "Pittoo?" Pit said in disbelief. "Surprised Pit? Didn't expect it to be me." Dark Pit said.

Back with Markus he sees Dark Pit revealed. "Deals off, Dark Pit is revealed, now it's a battle to the death!" Markus said started swinging again. "I will not lose to you, Child!" Zexal said. Then the light went out. "Pit!" Markus yelled out and pit nodded his head. "Class change!" Markus said and got out Lucina's sword and went into dual-wielding mode. "A second sword?" Zexal said as the Smash ball appeared. Markus ran for the Smash ball and managed to get it. "FINAL SMASH: EXCALIBUR LIGHT!" Markus yelled out, he manages a blow but it didn't do much damage to Zexal. "What? Ah!" Markus gets knocked backwards. He looks at the battle board.

Markus: 50 hp

Pit: 100 hp

Zexal: 150 hp

Dark Pit: 100 hp

"What the fuck? How is that even possible? You should've been severely damaged, how are you still up?" Markus asked. "The reason why that didn't do so much damage is because of this." Zexal raised his and as it glowed. "You absorbed my Final Smash?" Markus said. "Yes, in fact just enough energy to do this!" Zexal said and prepared his final smash. "This is for my son, FINAL SMASH!" Zexal said as he looked into Markus's eyes, and thought he saw someone familiar. "Your son?" Markus said. Zexal looked closer. "Why do you look familiar?" Zexal said. "What?" Markus said. "Your eyes they look too familiar, how is that possible?" Zexal said. "What are you talking about?" Markus asked. "Who are you?" Zexal said. "Who are you?" He said again placing the tip of the blade pointing at Markus's eye. "ANSWER ME DAMMIT, WHO ARE YOU!?" Zexal yelled out. "AHH! I FORFEIT!" Zexal said and stuck his sword in the ground.

Markus looked at the board again.

Markus: 50 hp

Pit: 100 hp

Zexal: Forfeit

Dark Pit: 100 hp

"Why did you forfeit?" Markus asked. "Because I need answers, but until I do, you are warned of my power do not underestimate me Markus Nexin, because we will fight again, until then Farewell!" Zexal said and disappeared. "COWARD!" Dark Pit yelled. "Pit, forfeit the battle we must leave." Markus said. "What!?" Pit questioned. "Just do it!" Markus commanded him. "Fine, I Forfeit." Pit said and his name labeled Forfeit. "You are all cowards every single one of you." Dark Pit said. "No we are not being cowards, we are letting you regain your strength for our next fight, and we will allow a dark battlefield next time. I forfeit." Markus said and the battle ended.

Win by default: Dark Pit

"Your Cowardliness will be punished, but like you say another time." Dark Pit said and flied away.

"Let's get the others and get back to the Palace." Markus said. "Okay." Pit said.

Normal POV:

In the Subspace

"You idiot! You had him in your hands why did you forfeit!?" Master hand questioned with anger. "I apologize for this failure, but when I was about to make the blow, I looked into his eyes and saw myself, almost like looking into a mirror, he looked too familiar, I must find answers to this, I will continue the mission you first sent me on, but during which I will take breaks to search for answers, with your permission of course." Zexal said. Master Hand thought very hard then turned to face him. "Alright every 5 hours will you do your search, by my guess you have to go to earth to do this?" Master Hand asked. "Yes sir, if I am found out, I will relieve myself from your army and destroy my sword so no evidence is found." Zexal said. "Yes, you make sure to do that, cause remember the last time someone from our world ended up there, that's how my Father Tabuu rose to power, I don't want the same thing happening again." Master Hand said. "I'll be sure of that, Master." Zexal said and teleported back to Hyrule.

Markus's POV:

Icarus, Palutena's Temple

"Ugh! I feel like such an idiot, to think Pittoo was the Dark Agent all along." Pit said. "Pit there is no reason to be a fault, we all were tricked by Dark Pit's betrayal, but what I don't understand is why the Legendary Swordsmen Zexal would side with Master Hand?" Palutena said. "Cause of his taken son." I said. "What are you talking about?" Setsu asked. "Zexal had a son that according to him was taken from him a long time ago." I said. "Woah that is harsh, if I had a child and lost it I would have done the same thing." Hilda said. "But why did he forfeit?" Setsu asked. "Because he thought I looked familiar, he wanted to find answers, you know what so am I, Setsu, Hilda stay here and keep an eye out for Dark Pit." I said and started walking off. "Where are you going?" Hilda said. "I'm going to Smash Battlefield." I said and created a portal and jumped through.

Smash Battlefield

I landed on the battle circle of the field. "Markus, what are you doing here?" Mistress hand asked. "I'm here to speak to you about something that-." I stopped when another portal opened up, it was Josh. "Josh? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I need to convey a message to Mistress Hand and also tell her about a problem I have." Josh said. "The black outs perhaps Legend Smasher, you are the famous mage Chastine, I knew your father, he was a kind and gentle man." Mistress said.

"Black outs?" I asked. "Yea I was at the Smash Arena to help with tournament preparations, The Elder is planning a tournament for the Smash Gems, by the way the Elder invites you to it, I'll tell you the specifics later, anyways when I was heading towards the director of the Arena I blacked out, these have happened ever since me and Belinda got separated in Fire Emblem, when I do I end up in the eyes of Link hero of Hyrule, but this one was forced by the Swordsmen Zexal." Josh said.

"Zexal, I just met him he shouldn't be in Hyrule." I said. "Yes seems the original 3 are planning an attack on Hyrule, anyways continue." Mistress said. "Zexal wanted me to convey a message to you saying 'that I know what she did and will stop at nothing to get my son back and if the truth isn't brought out then I'll take the answers for myself' In those exact words." Josh said. "That's why he is against you isn't it, because you took Zexal son away?" I said.

"Yes it is true I took Zexal's son away, but sadly he was taken from me too." Mistress said. "By whom?" Josh asked. "I don't know, I never saw their face, I had been planning to train the child to fight Master Hand but someone didn't want them to face a life of violence, so they took him away, I have not found the child." Mistress said. I thought very hard to myself and made 2 different assumptions. _Maybe I'm his son, maybe I was taken from my family and from Mistress Hand to protect me, or maybe he lives on Earth right now and needs to be found, I must figure this out._ "I have assumptions, but I'm not sure, I will need to peak around a bit to figure this out myself, Zexal recognized me so that has to mean something, I'm going back to earth." I said. "No Markus you must stay on task and fight this battle against Dark Pit." Mistress said. "Not until tomorrow." I said and went back to earth.

Maryland, Rockville, Markus's house

I came back to earth and saw Lucina and Belinda bringing something inside so I decided to go out the window instead. They were inside when I jumped out. _Must be a present from her to me, oh yeah my birthday is on Thursday._ I decided to Head towards a hospital and get my blood checked. My parents never got my blood checked so with them gone this will be my only chance to get some answers.

Rockville Hospital

I walked into the Hospital being greeted by the lady at the front desk. "Hello how may I help you?" The lady said. "Hi, I'm Markus Nexin my parents come in here every month to get their blood checked." I asked. "Oh, yes you're their son right, what can I do for you?" The lady asked. "I want to get my blood checked, I have been getting quite suspicious that my parents are hiding something from me and I think it has something to do with my blood." I said. "Oh you want your blood matched, well right this way sir." The lady said and I walked with her.

"Listen I don't know your parents but I know you, I'm going to help you cause I have something to check blood types, so your parents blood types are both A." She said. "Okay." I said the lady place a needle in my wrist.

"Okay hold still, this will pinch." The lady said and took some blood a second after it was done. "How do you feel?" The lady asked. "I'm okay ma'am." I said. "Okay give me a second to check your blood type." She said and placed my blood in a machine.

A few seconds after she came back with the results. "I'm sorry to tell you, your blood type is O." The lady said. "What? How can that be, my parents said that I was their only born child." I said in great shock. "I don't know what to say but James, and Joanna are not your parents, I'm sorry." The lady said. "Thank you." I said and walked out of the Hospital with my head down.

Lucina's POV:

Markus was going to love what I got him, I looked at Markus's clock 7:00 PM. I wouldn't have expected them to return until tomorrow due to the fact that they always return on the next day every time. "Place it here Belinda." I said. "Okay." Belinda said. "Markus will surely love this." I said with a big smile.

Rockville High School

Markus's POV:

I wanted to be alone so I waited outside the school waiting for it to open.

Time skip: the next day

Lucina's POV:

I woke up and looked to see Markus wasn't in bed. "Markus?" I said but he didn't answer. _Maybe he is downstairs._ I walked downstairs to see not an indication of any life. "Where could be?" I asked myself. I looked outside and saw his ride was still here. "Maybe he walked." Lucina asked and walked towards the school.

School Library

Markus's POV:

It was quiet, calm and always a good place to think to myself, in all of reality I had to be the son of my enemy. It just couldn't be true, my life just a whole entire lie, my identity a lie, I started to tear up learning the truth took its toll on me and hit me very hard in the heart, the good thing is that I'm the only one allowed in the Library cause most of the kids are very noisy, in fact I was the aid here with the key. Just thinking about what I learned made me want to cry.

Lucina's POV:

I walked into the school looking for Markus; I see that only one room has its lights on. It looked like a Library, like the ones in castles, I do read about our ancestors and how they lived through the years, it always fascinated me, I kept thinking till I heard the sound of crying, I walk in the direction of the crying and also being quiet about it, hoping I was disturbing someone, I got beside a bookshelf and looked over the corner and there he was, Markus was crying with tears rolling down his face. _I wonder what happened._ So I walked up to Markus slowly.

Markus's POV:

"Markus?" said and girl's voice, I looked to see that it was Lucina. "Oh, hey." I said. "What's wrong?" Lucina asked. "I just found out the truth of who I was, my whole life was a complete lie, my parents lied about who I am, how I came to this world, and my purpose." I said. "What do you mean?" Lucina asked. "I wasn't born here." I said. "What?" Lucina asked.

"I was born on smash, I am the son of Zexal." I explained what happened back on Icarus and what I found out. "My god, I can't believe this you were taken from not only your family but from Mistress hand herself, Markus I'm so sorry." Lucina said. "There is no need to be Lucina." I said. "Then why are you here all by yourself?" Lucina asked.

"Because I needed someplace quiet for me to let it all sink in, thought I would come to the Library since it's the only place quiet enough to think to myself." I said. "What are you going to do?" Lucina asked.

"I don't know, I just don't know." I said. She placed her hand on top of mine. "My father always said that, even if you know your past, if it is a bad past, don't let it bring you down, always keep looking towards the future." Lucina said.

"Your father must have been a kind man." I said. "Yes he was, I would always remember what he did for his kingdom, when I saw it was lost, I took my chance and time travelled to the past many years before this all happened." Lucina said.

"I understand, my life was just the boring same old day for me, everyday always felt the same, get up, go to school, get an education, go home, eat and sleep, repeat. Everyday was the same until I found out about Smash, I was happy and wanted this to be my life, but then came the costs, ruining my whole life with the truth, if I didn't help I wouldn't feel betrayed." I said as Lucina tilted her head down.

"But on the other hand, if I didn't take it, Setsu and Hilda wouldn't have been reunited, I wouldn't have helped Belinda solve her problems, and I wouldn't have met you. So in all of the bad there is always good, let the good push you forward and keep the bad at bay." I said.

I looked at Lucina to see her look and smile at me. "I'm glad to have met you and fall in love with you, I don't know what I would be without you." I said. We started looking into each other's eyes and started getting closer to one another then we kissed lips. This was way different then how our first kiss was, this time I was showing my true feelings to her, and we broke the kiss to catch our breath.

"Lucina, would you stay with me in this world for as long as we exist?" I asked her. "Yes, I will stay forever, I have no family, and no true home, maybe I could make my home here." Lucina said, as we were about to make another kiss but then I heard the library door open, I looked at Lucina's wrist and saw her watch was on. "Lucina, the watch." I whispered. "Oh right." Lucina said and took off the watch.

"Markus are you in here?" That was the voice of out Librarian Mrs. Jenson. "Over here Mrs. Jenson." I replied, waving my hands. "Okay just making sure, good morning to you Markus." Mrs. Jenson said. "Good morning to you to." I said with a big smile. _Lucina's right I can't let this get me down, I have to keep moving forward with life._ I looked at my watch 6:40 AM.

"Guess I have been here for a while." I said to myself. "You should go home Lucina, wait for me their ok?" I asked Lucina. "Alright." Lucina said and walked out of the school. _I'm glad she cares about me, heh funny thing we only met a few days ago, but it feels like I've known her for years_.

And it was true it did feel like I've known her for years, cause when I first saw her on that new game Fire Emblem: Awakening I saw her as a beautiful, strong, and independent woman, guess have known her life for a while, but she is giving me more to her story then I know

Smash, Smash Arena

Josh's POV:

I returned to the Smash Arena to give the Arena Manager the tournament plans. The Manager was waiting in his office for me. "Took you long enough." He said very irritated. "Sorry, had to get a message out to someone." I said. "Okay then anyways tell me how the Great Elder wants this tournament to go out." The manager said.

I showed him the tournament chart to the Manager. So the prize his the 5 Smash gems that the Great Elder wants to give to the victor, each gem resembling the 5 different skills, red swordsmen, blue gunner, yellow brawler, purple rouge, and black mages. The first will be the class matches where 8 fighters from each class will battle for their class gem, the matches will always be a 200 Hp battles no matter what, and one of the few that the Great Elder has invited has a setup change, like Zelda when she can change from Zelda to Sheik so that is allowed." I explained.

"What else?" The manager asked. "When the class matches are complete the class Tournament winners will face off against each other for the rest of the Gems, a free for all 5 fighter match the winner of the match gets all 5 gems as the prize." I finished my explanation.

"Well it's an interesting idea for a tournament and it will spark the crowd, giving us more content for our viewers." The manager said with a smile.

"This isn't for the money you know, the Great Elder wants to give trust to the victor of the tournament with giving away these gems, if they fell into the wrong hands it would be disastrous, that's what this tournament is for, so the strongest of all to protect the gems with their life and probably use them to strike against the darkness rising." I said.

"Wait, you mean the Warriors of Smash have been invited to my arena to compete in this tournament, ha ha ha, that's excellent the crowd will go wild for this, tell the Great Elder that he has got himself a deal!" The manager said and shook my hand.

"Thank you sir you will not regret this." I said and opened a portal back to earth and stepped through, I had tell everyone about this, this will definitely keep the enemies on their toes.

Markus's POV:

Earth, Markus's House

I was able to get out of school early due to School testing, so I got home at 12:30 PM, I walked in the door, and was greeted by Lucina hugging me on the spot. "Are you okay now Markus?" Lucina asked. "Yes, I'm okay Lucina there is no need to worry about me.

My phone buzzed a text I looked at the message, the message was from Setsu. "Got out of school early, Hilda is at home, do you want to head back Icarus?" I texted back saying. "In a bit, I want to talk to you guys first come to my house." I hit send and texted Josh and Belinda. "Come to my house immediately-." "There is no need to send that message." Josh said behind me.

"Jesus Christ don't do that!" I said. Belinda was here as well. "Well I had to come here because there is something you guys need to hear." Josh said. "Hold on let's wait for Setsu and Hilda cause I have something I must say." I said. Josh looked at me with a suspicious look.

Setsu and Hilda knocked on the door and I opened it. "Hey guys come on in." I said. We all went around and took a seat. "So what is it you want to tell us?" Setsu asked. "Remember when Zexal forfeit our battle and saw me as familiar?" I asked. "Yes, we remember." Hilda said. "Well I left smash after talking to Mistress Hand, and I did a blood test to try and match my parents but there was no match." I said in a sad voice. "What?" Everyone except Lucina said in surprise.

"It's true there was no match to my blood, so it seems way too obvious to no end that, I'm the son of Zexal." I said. "Oh my god." Belinda said. "This is not the best time to learn the truth, your birthday is tomorrow." Setsu reminded me.

"I know, that's why I'm going to forget this until Friday, Lucina has told me not to look to that now and keep going." Lucina smiled as I said that.

"No wonder Zexal recognized you he saw your eyes and recognized you just like that." Hilda said. "This may become more difficult fight for you, so don't let your feelings get in the way of the mission at hand." Josh said.

"I know Josh, so what did you want to say?" I asked. "Well now that you asked, our master the Great Elder has invited the 4 of you to compete in a new tournament, the 20th Tournament of class." Josh said. "The tournament of class? But that tournament is for the best fighters in the world." Lucina said.

"Yes but there were 4 extra spots 2 for swordsmen, 1 for gunner and 1 for brawler so the Elder decided to invite you." Josh said. I was completely blown away a tournament for me.

"Markus, Setsu, Hilda, this is your chance to prove yourself to all of Smash, and not only that the prize is part of a great legend the 5 Smash Gems, if all 5 are together they make one super powerful and can control all 5 classes at once, but it won't matter which one of you wins, as long as 3 of you move to the Finals you will have greater chance of getting the gems for yourself, well what do you say guys are you in?" Josh asked.

"You kidding me, count me in." Setsu said. "If he's in I'm in." Hilda said. "I've been dreaming of battling is this kind of tournament for years, so I'm up for it." Lucina said.

"Well I guess it's settled, I'm in too, when is it?" I asked. "Next week on Monday is when the tournament starts and seeing as you are graduating on Sunday the time is good right?" Josh asked. "You've got it." I said.

All the sudden we all heard a thud coming from upstairs. "What the?" Setsu said. We went upstairs to find an orb on my bedroom floor. "It's an Angel messenger, it's the only thing able to come into this world from Smash." Josh explained. "Must be Icarus." I said and twisted the orb and a light shined upward.

We all saw Palutena appear. "Smash warriors this is a major emergency, the creatures of the underworld are attacking the Angel world we need all of you including Lucina!" The message ended and the orb light turned off.

"Oh boy." Setsu said. "Guess we got no choice but to go." Belinda said. "Yes, we have to help them, this may make up for what I did before." Josh said. "You good to fight?" Hilda asked Lucina. "Yep I feel much better now." Lucina said.

"Well then, we better get back out there and help Icarus, Let's go!" I said and started the program and created a portal back to Icarus, we all jumped through.

Icarus, Palutena's Palace

Markus's POV:

We all landed in what looked like a broken ruins. "Jesus Christ what happened here?" Setsu said. We all looked around I noticed someone was under some rubble. "Someone here." I said and moved the rocks out of the way. _Holy crap didn't know I was that strong._ I thought to myself. "Pit! Pit, Pit wake up." I yelled out.

"Huh, huh what?" Pit said in complete confusion. "Markus is that you? Wait a minute Lady Palutena, Lady Palutena where are you?" Pit yelled out. "She probably been taken by the underworld." Josh said. "What in the world are you doing here!?" Pit said angrily. "Calm down we got one of your Angel Messengers and Palutena told us to bring them." Hilda explained.

Pit looked more and saw Lucina. "Lucina, I don't believe this what are you doing here?" Pit said happily and gave her a hug, the hug lasted more than 10 second. *Ahem* I cleared my throat. "What!? I have seen her since she last competed in the women's tournament." Pit said. "But that was way too long of a hug." I said.

"Markus, don't be getting jealous we are only friends." Lucina said. "Wait what are you talking about?" Pit asked. "Oh he didn't tell you? Markus and I are dating." Lucina said. "Oh!" Pit said with a smirk.

"Why are you smirking?" I asked. "No reason." Pit said, we all heard a rumbling noise. "This place is coming down we must leave." Hilda said. "Yea let's." Belinda said. We all ran for the door but then the entry started to collapse. "Setsu, Hilda!" I yelled out as the entry way fell, the others were with me. "They'll have to find another way out, let's keep moving. "Josh said. "Markus can you hear us!?"

Setsu's POV:

"Setsu, Hilda!" Markus yelled out but the entry fell down in front of us. "Markus!" I yelled out. "Damn, we'll have to find another way out of here." Hilda said, "Hold on, Markus can you hear us!?" I yelled out. "Yea I can hear you." Markus said. "We're going to have to go the dangerous way around, we have to go to the underworld to get back." I yelled. "Don't be foolish you'll never get through alive." Pit said.

"It's a chance we'll have to take, see you on the other side. Come on Hilda." I said. "Are you sure we can make it through?" Hilda said. "Trust me I've done crazier." I said and we headed for the underworld jump gate.

Markus's POV:

"They won't be able to make it through." Pit said. "There is no other way out other than Hell's gate, it's the only chance they got." Josh said. "I trust them. We have to hope now, let's hurry to the citadel and help out in defending the city." I said. "Alright." Lucina said.

Underworld Warp gate

Setsu's POV:

"This must be it." I said. The Warp Gate had a very hellish red, just what you would expect for a gate to the underworld. "You sure about this Setsu?" Hilda asked. "Yep, I'm sure, because it's the only way to get to the Citadel, you ready?" I asked and looked at Hilda. "Alright, I'm trusting you on this, let's go." Hilda said. We both jumped to the Warp Gate before the place fell.

The Underworld

He fell on a red floor that feels like stone. "So this is the underworld?" I said. "Maybe not the earth one but yea this must be it." Hilda said. I looked to see that my form has changed again, I looked like a hideous demon. I looked at Hilda she looked like Female demon, but didn't look anywhere ugly.

I started to think of myself back on earth before coming to Icarus and I changed back to normal. "Good thing the worlds have a thought form change." I said. Hilda changed back to normal as well. "True that, which way do we go?" Hilda asked.

I looked to see many demons heading north towards a vortex like portal. "That way, we follow the Demons he get back." I said and we started running for the portal.

Back on the surface

Markus's POV:

"Come on we are not that far from the citadel." Pit said. "This will take too long to cross." Belinda said. "Then we fly." I said. "Fly? How do we-?" Lucina was stopped by me grabbing her by her arms and helping her up. "That's how we fly." I said. "No choice by this, let's go." Josh said. Josh, Belinda, and Pit started to fly in the air.

We looked down to see a battle going on and in the midst of them all there he was, Dark Pit waiting for us to return. I landed on the ground to find an opening. I was stopped by Pit. "Markus, we take him on together we don't know what tricks he has up his sleeves." Pit said.

He was right charging into a fight is suicide without a plan made. "Alright then we draw him out, we fight these guys and draw Dark Pit out to fight us." I said. "Good thinking Markus." Josh said. "Alright let's go!" I said and we started attacking the horde of monsters, attacking as many as we can to draw Dark Pit out. _I hope Setsu and Hilda are alright?_

Back in the Underworld

Setsu's POV:

We were both out of breath. But we still have time to make it. "How far is this portal anyways?" Hilda asked. "I don't know, but if we don't keep moving we'll be trapped in here." I said, I started to move but Hilda grabbed my arm. "Let's rest for a bit." Hilda said. She's right if we kept going we won't be able to help the others anyways, so we rested for a few minutes.

"This an insane idea you know that?" Hilda said. "Well that's what you always liked about me, crazy plans, insane tactics, and risky moves." I said causing Hilda to blush a bit. "Hehe." Hilda chuckled a bit. "I'm sorry." I said. "About what?" Hilda asked. "About Tsabasha, I was becoming very reckless back then, but I didn't know how reckless I was being until I saw a primid stab him in the heart with a laser sword, it's all my fault that he died, if I hadn't been so reckless he would have lived, but the truth is he told me to. Let him die, I don't know why, I want to know but I can't find the answer."

Then anything that held light went out. "It's because I knew of your love for Hilda and I wanted to make it right, but didn't know what it would've caused." A voice said. "Tsabasha?" I said. "What is it Setsu?" I heard Hilda's voice again, the world came back to me. "I'm not sure if I can believe this but I think Tsabasha was talking to me." I said.

"What, don't be joking with me." Hilda said. "No, I'm not joking he was speaking into my soul." I then came to a realization. "Of course this place harbors all souls of both heaven and Hell so by which this is the Smash Afterlife, That's why." I said. "That is correct Setsu." Tsabasha said. "I'm with you in spirit and am here to help you escape." He said. "Alright Tsabasha lead the way." I said. "What?" Hilda said. "I can only be seen by one person at a time, one moment." Tsabasha said and disappeared.

Hilda's POV:

I looked around to see what Setsu was talking about but then a blue ghostly figure appeared. "No it can't be!" I said in disbelief. "You see him now right, he can only be seen by one person at a time, like a haunting of some sort, alright guide Hilda to the exit." Setsu said. "Hilda follow me I know the way out." Tsabasha said. "Alright." I said.

He started to float over towards the portal and we reached the crevice where the portal is. But before we decided to get up there something passed our way, a giant woman with snakes for hair. "Medusa, be careful if you look into her eyes you'll be turned to stone." Tsabasha said.

"Don't look into her eyes, or we'll turn to stone." I said to Setsu. "She's heading for the over world. The others are going to be up for a big fight. Does her stoning ability work during a boss battle?" Setsu asked. "No it doesn't." Tsabasha said. "No it doesn't according to Tsabasha." I said. "Then let's hurry." Setsu said and we ran towards the portal.

We managed to get through before Medusa did so we have a better chance for a fight.

Markus's POV:

"There's too many of them!" Belinda said. "Don't give up now, keep fighting." I said. "How long can we last?" Lucina asked. "As long as we can." I said while deflecting some demon attacks.

A light appeared through the ground and out came two figures, it was Setsu and Hilda. "Guys you made it!" I said happily. "No time to celebrate now we got company!" Setsu yelled out. "Who?" Josh asked. "I know what he is talking about, the snake woman, goes by one name, Medusa." Pit said and the snake woman came out.

I looked back towards Dark Pit just standing there. "Medusa kill these ingrates!" Dark Pit yelled. "So someone new for my collection, you will make fine trophies to my statue collection." Medusa said. "Markus it's Boss time!" Setsu said and we all got out our battlefield medallions, including Josh and Belinda. "BOSS BATTLEFIELD SET!" We all yelled out and lifted the ground around us into the air. Medusa was in complete confusion by what was happening.

"This cannot stop this!" Medusa said and tried to stone us. "Ha, your stone power doesn't work in a battlefield, got you!" Setsu said. "Okay who knows her weak points?" I asked. "I do, I've fought her many times so I know every one of her tricks and weaknesses." Pit said. "Alright Pit, you lead this fight." I said. "Alright, you ready for another fight Medusa!?" Pit yelled out. "You won't stand a chance." Medusa said. "We'll just see about that, I'll set the battle, we the Warriors of Smash will all have 100 Hp, and with there being 7 of us you get a total of 700 Hp." I said. "6 I'm sitting this one out." Lucina said.

"Alright then I'll need your sword for this fight." I said and she handed me her sword. "600 Hp for you, one last thing, CLASS CHANGE!" I said and switched to dual blade mode. "Markus that's not class change that is set change." Josh said. "What? I asked. "You're not changing class you are changing your battle set which is allowed in a normal battle, remember that for the tournament." Josh said. "Oh okay good to know. Pit you know what to do." I said, Pit nodded his head and began the battle's countdown.

"Fighters are you ready!?" The announcer said. "We're ready!" Pit said. "Let's do this guys for Icarus, for Smash." I said.

Battle POV:

"Let's do this guys!" Markus said.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, GO!" The battle begins

"Everyone try to aim for her head, it's her weak point." Pit said and they started using the platform to get up to her. "Take this Bitch!" Setsu yelled out, and shot Medusa with his hand cannon. "Be aware she will have a couple tricks up her sleeves." Pit said.

"Well, so do I, Belinda." Josh said, Belinda jumped in front of Josh. " _Enite book midak_ _costinos!_ " Josh said and gave Belinda a strength boost. "What was that?" Markus asked. "Spell of strength, I'm a Mage so I have powers, and can also copy original powers from other Smashers, watch this." Josh said and charged a beam in his hand.

"El Thunder!" Josh yelled and sent a blast of lightning from his hand. "That's the same move Robin uses, you are full of surprises." Markus said. "No time to cheer now we have a battle to win." Josh said.

Markus: 100Hp

Setsu: 100Hp

Hilda: 100Hp

Chastine: 100Hp

Belinda: 100Hp

Pit: 90Hp

Medusa: 520Hp

 **(Yes for battles Josh is called Chastine)**

"My turn, let's get some special moves in here, please let this move pay off." Markus said and started to prepare a spin. "Sonic Spin!" Markus yelled out and started to float like a top and headed straight for Medusa's head and knocked her down. "Ahhhhh!" Medusa screamed. "Woah ho nice shot Markus!" Setsu said. "Thanks, Hilda your turn." Markus said.

"On it, let's start with a Shot Put!" Hilda yelled and threw a cannon ball at Medusa. "Next up, Helicopter Kick!" She yelled again and made 5 hits plus an up finishing blow. "How dare you!" Medusa said and hit Hilda into one of the Battlefield walls. "Hilda!" Setsu yelled out.

Hilda: 50Hp

"Holy shit, that did a lot of damage, watch out for it." Markus said. "Guess I'm up." Belinda said and threw a smoke grenade down. "Smoke cover." Belinda said and disappeared into thin air. "Where did you go?" Medusa said, Belinda was run on Medusa's back. "Ah uh got off of me you little twerp." Medusa said. "Ah I know this trick, _Usio licra shato norik borkra letra Borak!"_ Josh yelled out and caused a meteor shower, while Belinda aimed right for her hair, and started to cut off each snake one at a time. "No, what are you doing to my poor babies, NO!" Medusa yelled.

Medusa: 250Hp

Markus, Setsu, and Hilda started to glow. "Team final smash. You guys ready?" Markus said. "Yea!" They both said. "Let's go!" Markus said and they started towards Medusa.

"TEAM FINAL SMASH: SMASH STRIKE!" The three yelled, the all stuck Markus in the back which didn't hurt him but power him. "SUPER SMASH: EXCALIBUR BLAST!" Markus yelled out and shot a beam of light from his two swords right at medusa's head.

"NOOOOOO!" Medusa screamed as she fell to the ground. Markus looked at Medusa and sees her turn to ash.

Winner: Warriors of Smash

Last hit rewarded to: Markus Nexin,

A sword appeared in the air and landed in Markus's hand. "Woah a new sword." Markus said. "That's Medusa's sword, with you landing the final blow you've earned this sword, treat it with care Markus." Pit said. "I'll try." Markus said.

Markus's POV:

"We're not finished yet Smashers, I still have one last trick up my sleeve, behold!" Dark Pit said and a woman stepped out from the shadows. "Lady Palutena? No, this can't be happening. What did you do to her!?" Pit got very angry.

"I know how much you care for Palutena, I know of how you feel about her, in the eyes of the people she is still a mere Teen and so are you Pit, so by which you have a romantic bond with Palutena." Dark Pit said.

"Stop Pit this is not your fight stand down, Dark Pit we have a battle to do and I am keeping my promise setup your battlefield." I said. "With pleasure, DARK BATTLEFIELD SET!" Dark Pit yelled and surrounded us in the Battlefield. "But with one thing, Palutena is in the fight, and so is Pit." Dark Pit said. "What, why?" I said.

"Cause I want to see Pit suffer through this whole thing, even if he loses he won't go into the Subspace unless ordered it so, but since I am his evil half, I'm not going to do that, instead I will rip his angel soul from his body and make his body my own, when it is done I will become all powerful and I will rule Icarus and the Underworld all together, HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Dark Pit laughed with insanity.

"You won't get away with this." I said. "Oh but I will, soon but first we fight to the death." Dark Pit said. "Dark Pit must be the one controlling Palutena, we defeat him we break his control off of Palutena then she'll be able to bring the Battlefield down." I said. "You may be right, but she will try to protect him." Pit said. "Then we distract her, you keep her busy while I deal with Dark Pit." I said. "Alright." Pit said.

"It's you two versus us, and if you defeat me first Palutena will live, deal?" Dark Pit said. "Deal." I replied. "We play from 200 Hp last team standing wins and lives, if we defeat you before Palutena she goes free without a team knock out." I said. "Deal." Dark Pit replied.

Battle POV:

Markus and Pit vs. Dark Pit and Palutena

"FIGHTERS ARE YOU READY!" The announcer said, all 4 fighters shook their head yes, and got into their battle position.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1, GO!" The battle begins

Pit aimed for Dark Pit with his bow to give Markus an advantage and dealt 10 damage to Dark Pit, Markus went towards Dark pit with both swords but Palutena Got in Markus's way dealing 25 damage to Palutena. "Pit!" Markus said. "On it." Pit said and went for Dark Pit and managed a 4 hit combo that dealt 20 damage.

This caused Palutena to go after Pit, a small object fell down, looked like some sort of bomb, Markus picked it up and threw it at Dark Pit and it stuck to Dark Pit and made a few more hits dealing a total of 65 damage.

Dark Pit struck back with his dual blades hitting Markus for 30 Damage, and used his electro fist hitting Markus into the air dealing a total of 75 damage.

Current standings:

Markus: 125 Hp

Pit: 175 Hp

Dark Pit: 105 Hp

Palutena: 180 Hp

Dark Pit charged and try to strike Markus but blocked Dark Pit's attack with his new sword, this made Dark Pit try and grab for it, but Markus moved away noticing this move. "He want Medusa's sword, better put it away before he gets any ideas, Set Change!" Markus said and puts Medusa's sword away.

"Changing tactics are we?" Dark Pit said. "No just keeping that sword away from you that's what." Markus said and charged for Dark Pit who tried to strike Markus before he got close but was countered and shot into the air with a damage of 20. "Come on your better than this." Markus said.

Pit was becoming a perfect distraction to Palutena making sure she doesn't get involved with Markus, Pit did some minor attacks to keep her attention to him only dealing 5 damage per hit, did take some damage from her attacks but kept her attention going.

Back with Markus he was striking Dark Pit with his Smash Blade, forgetting that he can use his Smash attacks. He raised his sword in the air and charged a strike on release hitting Dark Pit very hard, dealing 30 damage.

The skies darken. "The smash ball." Markus said, But Dark Pit knocked Markus down so he couldn't do anything, he wanted to be sure he won the battle by making sure Markus doesn't get a single Smash ball.

Back with Pit he is able to keep Palutena away from Markus for the whole time he only hit her 5 different times which was good for the fight, but he noticed that Markus was pinned down by Dark Pit and with the Smash ball coming he had to act fast or they will lose the fight.

So he had to make a risk move, he charged up a side smash. "Palutena I love you, and I'm sorry." Pit said as he shot Palutena into the air leaving her with 80 Hp left. "Quick Pit the Smash Ball!" Markus said. "What? Stop him!" Dark Pit yelled at Palutena, but Pit was very fast and could fly temporarily which gave him an advantage, he struck the Smash Ball 4 times and cracked open and entered his body.

"Now Pit!" Markus yelled out. "Equip! THREE SACRED TREASURES!" Pit yelled and was equipped with ancient armor and weapons then started shooting at Dark pit and Markus.

"Oh Fuck!" Markus yelled by all the shots went straight through him with no damage but for Dark Pit he took all 30 Shots and was drained of all but 5 Hp leaving him out of breath, Palutena had 50 Hp left. "I'll finish it." Markus said as he walked up to Dark Pit.

He raised his sword towards Dark Pit's neck. "Any last words before I strike the Final blow?" Markus asked. "Yeah, Got to hell!" Dark Pit said. Markus swung his sword and made it go straight through Dark Pit's neck leaving a purple light on it. "AAAAAHHHHH!" Dark Pit yelled in pain as he was sucked into the Subspace. "Don't mess with the Warriors of Smash." Markus said. "With special rules of the match in play Palutena is part of the victor team!" The Announcer said.

The Winner: Markus and Pit

Markus's POV:

"We did it!" Pit said with joy. "Thanks for saving my skin by the way." I said. "No problem." Pit said. "Ohh, what happened, where am I?" Palutena said. "Lady Palutena, are you okay?" Pit asked. "I don't know one second I was in the palace then Dark Pit shows up and made me black out, but I could still hear your voice I heard you say 'I love you and I'm sorry.' What just hap-." Pit stops Palutena with his lips on hers.

"That is because I did say that, I felt I was taking a risk with your life with hurting you, I didn't know what to do but I had to act or else Markus would've been killed." Pit said. She looks into Pit's eyes and sees he is telling the truth and she returned a kiss.

"I have a confession, I had a crush on you too for a while but I thought that you only thought of me as just your queen, I was nervous to tell you, but, well I just didn't know what to do." Palutena said. "Uh should I leave you two alone?" I asked. "Oh uh, sorry." Pit said with a blush.

"Markus!" Lucina yelled from a distance. We all looked towards the rest of the group. "Well it seems you got my message." Palutena said. "Yep luckily for you guys we got it just in time." I said. "We should return to the Palace and-."

"Actually we can't do that, the whole Palace fell to the ground when we got here." I said. "Let's go to my hideout." Josh said. "And why should we do that?" Pit said. "There is no need for hideouts because I can repair the Palace in a single minute, follow me." Palutena said and we headed back to the Angel world.

Hilda's POV:

We returned to where the ruined palace was, Palutena got out her staff and raised it. "Rebuild." Palutena said, and made the Palace and the City put itself back together in under 30 seconds. "Wow that is amazing." I said.

The Palace looked as if it was never touched or damaged. "Come inside Warriors." Palutena said. We walked to the throne room. Palutena took her seat on the Throne. "Pit come to my side you earned it." Palutena said giving a little wink to him. "Really, oh thank you Lady Palutena!" Pit said in excitement.

"Warriors of Smash, your bravery has proven you strong and courageous then any warrior that I have never met for this you will be granted a gift, one of which will be important to your quest."

"Thank you Lady Palutena." Markus said. "But first a spirit that knows some of you would like to speak to you." Palutena said, and slammed her staff to the ground. "You don't think?" Setsu said. "It is Setsu." A voice so familiar I would never forget. "Tsabasha!" I said. "That's Tsabasha?" Markus asked. "Yes that is him, it is so good to see you again old friend." Setsu said. "I'm here to give off information and wisdom for each of you." Tsabasha said. "First my pass off Markus Nexin you are the bravest of them all, so you deserve to learn the truth." Tsabasha said causing Markus to have his full attention to him.

"A few days before I died, I found out that my pass off, you were a child born from Smash but was taken away from you, not once, but twice. I learned who your father was but Master Hand didn't want me to warn the others so he planted a trap for me so I wouldn't say anything about it, I know your true name Markus." Tsabasha said.

"What is my true name?" Markus asked. "Lycian Detrax, the son of Zexal and Idris, that is your true identity, and your gift, this sword was the same blade your father used to defeat Tabuu long ago, he thought he lost it in the ruins of Fire Emblem but the day before I died I found and had Pit hide it away from Master Hand hoping that I would be able to give it to you, treat it with care." Tsabasha said and gave Markus the sword.

"Next, my best friend Setsu." Tsabasha said. "You have protected me for years, I knew of your love for Hilda so I told you not to help me on the day I was killed, I wanted you to be happy cause you are my best friend, that's why I'm going to give you this, an Ion hand blaster from Metroid it's from your mother Samus Aran in fact, It is well developed and more powerful than your old Blaster, use it well." Tsabasha said and gave Setsu the Blaster, Setsu removed his old blaster and placed on the new one and it attached to his arm.

"And finally, to my first and only love Hilda, you were the first one to make me a true person and a true warrior for that I thank you, I will never forget the time we had together and I will keep every moment close to me, as you did for me, and I'm sorry I couldn't help you before, that's why I give you this, the Legend gloves that increases your strength and agility for your need." Tsabasha said and gave me the gloves. "Setsu, please take care of her." Tsabasha said.

"I'll try my best." Setsu said. "I want you guys to finish what I started to defeat Master Hand once and for all, the world is counting on all of you, goodbye my friends and may the Power of Smash guide you through the world, and goodbye Hilda Lintin." Tsabasha said and disappeared into nothing.

I felt a tear run down my cheek Setsu came over to me and wiped the tear with his hand. "It's okay, there is no need to cry Hilda, he had moved on, and has not died in vain." Setsu said. "Nor will he ever, cause I'm going to make sure Master Hand falls for good, every warrior has a story and every story comes to an end, but sometimes the end is never truly the end, there may be tragedy, secrets, and possibly death itself but the story doesn't end where it says it does, so that's what I'm going to do, make a name for myself keep my story going till the day I die, even after this I will keep the story going, and Flame is my chance to keep it going." Markus said with the voice of a man with a dream.

"Thank you Lady Palutena for these wonderful gifts and your help, especially you Pit." Markus said. "Earlier you were talking about a tournament, do you mean the tournament of classes?" Pit asked. "Yes, why you ask?" Markus said. "I'm competing in that tournament just maybe we might be put against each other." Pit said.

"Well if that's the case I'll be ready for our fight, dual-wielder to dual-wielder, we will battle each other, but for now goodbye and thank you for your assistance." Markus said, a Portal home opened up. "Guess it's time to return." Setsu said. "Well then let's go home." Markus said.

"Hey Lucina, take care of yourself ok?" Pit said. "I will and it was nice seeing you again." Lucina said and we all entered the Portal.

Normal POV:

"What happens next Milady?" Pit asked. "Pit please you don't have to call me by Milady or Lady Palutena anymore, you can just call me Palutena, why don't you follow me to my private quarters Pit." Palutena said. This caused Pit to start fantasizing that he will get a special treatment and Pit followed Palutena to her private quarters.

Markus's POV:

Earth, Markus's house

We ended up back in my room. "Huh hasn't the day passed yet?" I asked. "No it hasn't according to this it's 6:00 PM." Setsu said. "That is a new thing, does being in smash more mean we get back in earlier times?" Hilda asked. "Actually yes." Josh said. "With being in Smash more your time their based on Earth time is lengthened so you currently have 12 hours there instead of 4 Hours." Belinda confirmed Josh's words. "How long were we in there for?" I asked. "3 Hours, so by the math we are in exact time." Setsu said.

"At least I get a little more time with Markus." Lucina said. "Lucina, your embarrassing me." I said. "Well we will leave you two alone then." Setsu said as they walked out of the bedroom and left my house. "Do you always have to do that?" I asked. "I'm sorry?" Lucina said.

"You don't have to brag about being my girlfriend, I mean that was completely embarrassing, they all know beforehand." I explained. "Oh, I'm sorry do you mean that don't want a Girlfriend?" Lucina said in an angry tone. "No not what I meant, could you just tone it down with the Boyfriend-Girlfriend business just a little bit, I mean you're going a bit over the edge especially back in the Mushroom Kingdom being Lewd in that vent, I mean really you had to do that?" I said.

"Hey I was trying to turn you on so you would want me." Lucina said. "Yea, but I didn't want to do it until after my birthday, because there is a law in this world that makes it so people over 18 get arrested for having sexual interaction with Minors or people 17 or younger, I didn't want you to get in trouble for doing it, That's why I waited, tomorrow I'm a full-fledged citizen and Individual and I cannot just knock it down now." I explained.

"Oh I had no Idea, I was thinking that you weren't ready, I didn't know there were laws on that, I'm sorry Markus, and truly I am." Lucina said and sat on my bed, I heard a quiet rumbling noise. "He he guess I'm hungry maybe I can make some Cheese Burger, I got the meat flattened and ready to grill, all I have to do is cook it." I said. "A Cheese Burger?" Lucina asked. "Oh you'll see." I said and headed downstairs to prepare dinner.

Timeskip: 20 Minutes

The Burgers were finished and I got all the toppings on it that a normal burger has, Lucina was waiting at the Dinner table waiting for the food. "This is food, how do I eat it?" Lucina asked. "With your hands there is such thing as finger food, finger food is food you can hold and eat with your hands, but something's you can be fancy with but not a burger cause it is hard to cut, watch how I eat it." I said and lifted my Burger up with my two hands like a sandwich and took a bite out of it. "Interesting." Lucina said picked her Burger up the exact way I showed her and took a bite as well.

"Oh wow this is amazing! How come my world has never came up with something like this?" Lucina asked. "Because Fast Food restaurants were not a part of your world, this is a homemade burger that my mom-. I stopped in middle of my sentence remembering that Idris was my real mother.

"Oh no, don't be thinking about that again Markus." Lucina said. "I'm sorry it's just I don't know what is truth of my life anymore, I just can't get it out of my head but the name Lycian Detrax the one my father Zexal gave me, but which identity do I use, the Son of the Legendary swordsmen Lycian Detrax or the Swordsmen Smash Warrior Markus Nexin?" I asked myself.

"Choose your current life, don't let this truth come between your own destiny and plans, just keep going Markus." Lucina said. What could I do with knowing that my own parents are my enemy? Then I remembered Flame, he has a double Identity himself

"Choose both." I said. "What? What do you mean?" Lucina asked. "What if I were to use both identities but still live a normal life as Markus Nexin. Of course, my Earth name is Markus Nexin but my Smash name is Lycian Detrax, here I act like my old self, but when it comes to action I feel a certain change in personality I become much more serious." I said.

I looked at Lucina who seemed to be thinking very hard but then came to a realization. "You may be right, maybe choosing one identity could ruin everything but using both can bring you to a new life altogether, maybe you could keep both at once." Lucina said.

"That is exactly how I felt when I found out my past." A voice that sounded like mine made us both jump. "Flame." I said. "Just like you I learned the truth about my past, each clone goes through at least one event that has happened to me before, you went through the event of learning the truth, like you I thought my father was Murdered by one I called a friend but it turns out he was hired to pretend to be my father to protect me, when I found out my real Father was a Mobian, I gained a second identity." Flame said. "My first Identity was Robert Allen Leader of the Modern day Assassin's Creed, when I found out about my real father I transformed into a Mobian and gained a second Identity Flame the Hedgehog Leader of the Freedom Fighters Chosen one of Mobius." Flame continued.

"Wow so each clone goes through one single moment that has happened to you?" I asked. "Correct, a clone who leads a team of Warriors also named Robert ironically who had to face one that he either treated as a father figure, or someone he called a friend. Another one who had to rely on his friends to help him. And one that has to see many friends die. But there is always one thing all the clones have in common." Flame said. "What is it?" I asked.

"Well its sitting right next to you, but to me its Yuka Mochida." Flame said. "Love, that's what every clone has someone to love someone to care for and to hold close." I said. "That is correct Markus, every single clone holds one individual close to their heart sadly Robert has not found his love, I've been trying to guide him but he just doesn't want to listen to me, I just don't know how to make him realize that he cannot fulfill his destiny without love." Flame said. "Is this all you wanted to talk to me about?" I asked.

"Almost, on the day after your birthday one of the few Clones will challenge you to a fight be on guard for he is tough as iron and I mean literally iron, also according to your friend Josh his leader has invited me to watch the upcoming Tournament that has a prize up for grabs, he tells me you're taking part in it." Flame said. "Yea, are you going?" I asked. "Yes cause I would like to see what Smash is truly like, but for now I will take my leave, until we meet again, CHAOS CONTROL!" Flame yelled and he warped away.

"We're both right, sometimes a double identity isn't wrong it's just who we are." I said. "At least you're coming around now." Lucina said. "We should finish eating before the food gets cold." I said, Lucina nodded, so we finished eating our Burgers.

Markus's POV:

Rockville High School, 7:10 AM

Setsu had no exams today so he stayed home to keep an eye on Hilda, _Todays my birthday, but I must take my time today, especially with my History exam, mess this up and this year would have been all for nothing._ I needed to pass this Exam to graduate from High school if I failed all the studying I have done during my Class free time would have been for nothing. My exam started at 9:30 AM so I had some time left to do a quick study, I asked my Math teacher Ms. Dumbrow If I could just sit and study, a lot of students didn't have exams today so they stayed home.

I was asked earlier to help setup for the graduation ceremony which is in 3 days so I couldn't refuse this, but first things first exam.

Setsu's POV:

Markus's House, 8:00 AM

"Okay guys with Markus at school this will give us enough time to setup the party, we already got a stage for our band in the back but we still need to get all the decorations, snacks, and decide hiding spots for when Markus gets home." I said. "I have already talked to Markus's Parents they say it's okay to throw this party, they have trusted me with Party clean up for a while and I never disappoint." Belinda said.

"Belinda do you really think Markus will like this?" Lucina asked. "Of course he will I know Markus better than anyone." Belinda said, that made me irritated. "Hey!" I said. "Well anyone except him." Belinda said. "Thank you." I said. "Also Markus's Parents are going to FaceTime me during the whole Rock Band event and the possible cake dive." Belinda said. "Perfect then everything is going as planned." I said as I saw some boys place the Congratulations sign. "Guys place somewhere less seeable, like here." I pointed towards the dinning room Wall.

Hilda's POV:

I was the one to bring all the snacks and stuff along with some of the boys from school, we got a lot of snack like Chips, Dips, and many healthy snack foods, like cherry tomatoes and many others, luckily the car I was in had Bluetooth phone connection so I connected my phone to call Setsu. "What's up Belinda?" Setsu answered. "I'm on my way with the Food and the normal cake, how is everything on your end?" I asked. "Everything is going as planned, almost got most of the decorations up but we will be done before Markus gets home." Setsu said. "I forget how many people are coming?" I asked. "About 100." The boy driver said.

"100, wow Markus must have been really popular." I said in amazement. "Ever since he played his first song during a pep rally he was made School star kid." The boy next to the driver said.

"Wow I never knew, anyways we're pulling up now could send some people to help us?" I asked. "Hey guys go outside and help Hilda with the food and don't eat it, at 12 we will break for lunch and you will not eat it here." Setsu said this made me chuckle a bit.

Markus's POV:

Rockville High School, 11:10 AM

I took my time to complete the Exam, and since I was the only student in my History class to take the Exam, my teacher Mr. Butler graded my Exam after 20 minutes he told me the results. "Based on the answer you've given me on your Exam, congratulation you are qualified to graduate." Mr. Butler said. "Oh my god thank you so much, this means a lot to me so thank you Mr. Butler." I said. "No thank you for being my student Markus, and one more thing Happy Birthday." Mr. Butler said. "Thank you, now if you'll excuse me I have to help setup the auditorium for the Graduation ceremony." I said and headed towards the Auditorium

Setsu's POV:

Markus's House, 11:30 AM

Everything was all set up and ready to go the last thing was to decide the hiding places the last one was me, Hilda, Belinda, and Josh, Lucina was not going to hide to keep the surprise a surprise. My phone vibrated with a text from Markus saying. "I passed my Exam, just have to help with getting the auditorium setup for Graduation, be home in 2 hours." "Guys, let's break for Lunch, everyone be back in 1 hour." I said and everyone scattered to the nearest Fast Food restaurant.

Markus's POV:

Rockville High School, 12:10 PM

The auditorium is a massive room it could fit every senior student here. "Hey thanks again for helping me with this." Mrs. Fitzwater the principle said. "It's no problem, I just want to help out as much as I can to make this graduation the best." I said. "That's good, I like to ask a favor from you." The Principle said. "Hmm?" I said. "I want you and your Band to perform after diplomas are given out, you can pick three songs of your choice as long they're appropriate for school. You want to perform?" The Principle asked. "Of course it would be an honor Mrs. Fitzwater." I said.

Time skip: 1 hour and 30 minutes

"That seems to be the last of the stands, you may go now, go on and enjoy the rest of your birthday." Ms. Fitzwater said. "Thank you Ms. Fitzwater." I said and headed to my car.

I called The house phone to check up on Lucina really quick.

Lucina's POV:

I heard a faint ringing noise. "Lucina grab that." Setsu whispered. Markus had showed me how the phone works. I hit what looked like a button and said. "Hello?" "Hey Lucina I'm on my way home, we can spend my birthday time with you." It was Markus. "Okay I'll see you soon." I said "Ok Love you." Markus said and hung up the phone. "He is on his way." I said. "Okay everyone, get into your hiding position quickly." Setsu said, and everyone in the house scattered.

Time skip: 25 Minutes Later

Markus's POV:

I drove up to the drive way of my house and grabbed my keys from the car. I walked up to my house door and unlocked it. "Man I wonder what me and Lucina will do today since it's my birthday." I opened the door and walked inside to notice the house had no blinds open no lights on it was pitch black. "Lucina? Lucina where are you?" I called out

The Lights went on then all the sudden. "SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY MARKUS!" A whole crowd of my fellow Classmates and friends popped up, and in the crowd my good friends, Setsu, Hilda, Belinda, and Josh, and in the front my one love Lucina. "Guys, I- I don't- You guys didn't have to do this for me." I stuttered a bit. "Well, we all agreed your 18th birthday should be the best of its kind, so happy birthday buddy." Setsu said. Lucina came up to me and gave me the most comfortable hug I have ever had.

"You pitched in too?" I asked. "Yes I did help a bit." Lucina said. "Markus where did you find a girl like this?" A boy in the crowd said. "Uh, well I met her at the mall once right?" I said. "Oh yea I love to shop a lot, but when I met Markus, well sadly I lost my last job and was not allowed in my parents' house so I asked Markus's Parents if I could stay." Lucina said. _Just as I planned_ I thought. "Yea my parents decided that with an extra room we couldn't just let anyone like her live with the poor, she was beautiful even if she was poor so I asked my parents if she could stay, and they said yes." I said.

"Cool, well I'm glad you're were able to find a girlfriend, and keep her, unlike the girl from 5 years ago." The boy said. "Oh right I forgot all about her." I said. "Who?" Lucina asked. "I'll explain later." I said.

Time Skip: 6 hours

"Okay everyone." A boy on a mic said. "The man of the hour will be playing with his girlfriend Lucina, one song that she chose and what is that song?" The boy asked. "Take the bullets away by We As Human." I was in total shock. "You really think you can handle that kind of music?" I asked. "Yea I can handle it." Lucina said. "Come on let's get them up here. Markus, Lucina, Markus, Lucina, Markus, Lucina." "Okay but I'll need my band, Setsu, Josh, Dave let's go." I said and went up on stage Setsu on guitar, josh on bass, and our drummer Dave, and Lucina as Female vocals.

 **Song: Take the Bullets Away By We As Human all rights go to them.**

Markus: I've got my finger on the trigger One bullet in the gun And I'm spinning the revolver Thinking this could be the one

Lucina: I tried to find religion To see what I'd become I was ruined by the world But I blamed it on the Son

Both: Am I worthless? Am I filthy? Am I too far gone for a remedy? Will you help me? 'Cause I'm dying To be something more than a memory If I reach out Can I trust you? Will you help me see the light of one more day?  
Markus: Take the bullets away  
Lucina: Take the bullets away

Markus: I've tried to build resistance I've tried to start a war But no one ever listened I've bottled up the storm

Both: Am I worthless? Am I filthy? Am I too far gone for a remedy? Will you help me? 'Cause I'm dying To be something more than a memory If I reach out Can I trust you? Will you help me see the light of one more day?  
Markus: Take the bullets away

Markus: You're so disarming  
Lucina: There's nothing left to fear  
Markus: You're so disarming I'd drop all my weapons to show you that I'm not afraid  
Lucina: Take the bullets away Take the bullets away

Both: Am I worthless? Am I filthy? Am I too far gone for a remedy? Will you help me? 'Cause I'm dying To be something more than a memory If I reach out Can I trust you? Will you help me see the light of one more day?  
Markus: Take the bullets away  
Lucina: Take the bullets away  
Markus: Take the bullets away  
Lucina: Take the bullets away  
Both: Take the bullets away

 **Song End**

Everyone clapped in a huge applause for our singing. "wow I didn't think you could sing like that, I'm so proud of you Lucina." I said in happiness this made her smile brighter than before. I always loved seeing Lucina smile it always brightened my day.

"Sever, Sever, Sever, Sever." We started to play the sound effect at the songs beginning.

 **Song: Sever by We As Human, all right go to them.**

Sun down its time to feed it Your demons come to life  
You try but cant defeat them  
Its over say goodnight  
I see you shiver  
Were running out of time  
Its now or never  
I'm reaching for the knife

And I see a new day rising  
As we divide

Separate my soul  
Watch as you expose  
All this violence  
Out of control  
Cancer in my bones  
You wont let me go  
So its you I sever

Wake up the moon is rising  
You feel the other side  
Tonight you face the dying  
Theirs nowhere left to hide  
The taste so bitter  
But it will wash away  
I will deliver  
The sickness to the grave

And I see a new day rising  
As we divide

Separate my soul  
Watch as you expose  
All this violence  
Out of control  
Cancer in my bones  
You wont let me go  
So its you I sever

I count the times  
Ive been betrayed  
My flesh and soul  
Are still at war

I shed the skin  
Under me  
I feel the life  
Set me free

Separate my soul  
Watch as you expose  
All this violence  
Out of control  
Cancer in my bones  
You wont let me go  
So its you I sever

And I see a new day rising

All this violence

its you I sever

And I see a new day rising

All this violence

it's you I sever

it's you I sever

it's you I sever

 **Song End:**

The crowd erupted in cheers and started to come up on stage. "Thank you everyone, I hope you enjoyed this Party and hope to see you at graduation." I said. "Hold on there is one thing left to do Markus. Bring out the cake" Setsu said. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR MARKUS HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!" The life of a birthday Party always the song. "Go on Markus Jump in!" Setsu didn't have to tell me twice but I didn't dive in without my girlfriend. "Lucina! Come on we'll dive in together." I said, Lucina got on stage and took my hand.

"On three we dive into the cake." I said. "I don't think that is natural." Lucina said. "In this world it is natural, 3, 2, 1, Jump!" I said and we jumped into the cake, while in it I ate a little, chocolate with vanilla frosting, my favorite. We got out of the cake and we were both covered in cake and frosting the thing we heard was cheering and laughing including Setsu, Hilda, Josh, and Belinda. "You guys look so cute together." Belinda mocked us. "Oh yeah." I said and stuffed cake in her face. "Mmmfff!" Belinda grunted. "HAHAHAHA… hey!" Hilda laughed as Lucina covered her face in cake. Everyone started to cheer. "Well glad we're not a part of that." Setsu said.

I grabbed Setsu and Josh and prepared to pull them in. "Me and my big mouth, AH!" Setsu yelled as I pulled the two in. "What the Fuck!" Josh said. "No fair Markus." Belinda said. "Hey you guys can't all the fun with this, if you want to force embarrassment then I'll embarrass you." I said.

Time Skip: 1 hour Later

Still covered in cake we said goodbye to our party guests and to our friends. "See you at school guys." I said. "K see ya!" Setsu said. "Come on we gotta clean up." I said. "Yea good idea." Lucina said and we headed up stairs and we took separate showers to clean off the cake.

After we took our showers I got in my PJs and prepared for bed. But I knew that since this was my 18th birthday Lucina will give me her gift and I knew what it was. I was waiting in my room for her, when I heard the door open. I was expecting to see Lucina with no clothes on, but she was in her PJs as well. "I never gave you my gift, here open it." Lucina gave me a box. It held a necklace with the Smash symbol on it. "Woah, it actually glows like a Smash Ball, I touched the ball itself and felt a surge of power coarse through me it felt as if my final smash was ready. "Woah this thing is a real Smash Ball." I said. "What?" Lucina asked. "I touched the ball itself and felt the power of the Smash Ball coarse through me, Lucina I think you may have given me a better chance at the tournament, thank you." I said and gave her a hug. "Your welcome Markus." She said as we released the hug.

 **Warning: Lemon Alert: due to this the fanfiction rating has changed to E for Explicit**

I looked into her eyes closely looking at mine as well we started to get closer to each other, closer closer I closed my eyes and pressed my lips against hers, we split for a second to look at each other. "Did I just feel you becoming intimate?" Lucina asked, It made me blush a lot, but she was right I wanted this so badly and so did she. "It's okay trust you Markus." Lucina said

So she let me be the dominant one and make all the moves. So I started with her top and removed her pajama top and reveled her blue bra and kissed her more but even deeper than before even giving a little tongue while I was at it I felt down her hips and reached for her Pajama bottoms and removed them while placing her on her back. She did the same with my pajama bottoms revealing my red boxer with a bulge in them, when it happens it does hurt but this time it felt amazing.

Then I went for her neck biting at it hard, for her it felt like pleasure. "Ohh!" Lucina moaned. Just hearing her moan that turned me on. "Lucina, I love your voice and your beautiful smile and I love you, are you sure you want this?" I asked her. "Yes, I want this more than anything!" Lucina said. "Okay I'll give it my all." I said and unhooked her bra revealing A-cup breasts I didn't care for a girl's breast size nor their butts I only cared for their personality, but I loved this girl and would her give her myself for her.

"Would you care to do the honors?" I asked. "Surely." Lucina said and started rubbing her hands down my chest down to my pelvic region. Me doing the same with mine and we both removed each other's undergarments and revealed each other privates, mine was a bit hairy, it may seem strange but I trim mine a little bit so it feels less prickly, Lucina's nether regions was shaved to look smooth it made her look a bit cute.

"You shaved yours?" I asked. "I did it for you." Lucina said. "I guess I'll give you a little something in return." I said and moved down and placed my head in her crotch and started licking her cunt. I thought it would taste a bit strange but now that I was doing it now. I finally knew it wasn't so bad at all. As I licked at her cunt she started to moan in pleasure. "Oh, ah Markus I'm Cumming!" Lucina moaned so much I thought she wouldn't be able to handle this, she squirted her juices all over me and gave a taste. _This tastes better than I thought_ I thought

"I think it's my turn now." Lucina said and lifted me up and rolled me on my back. She slowly moved down my body down to my crotch and grabbed my long member. "Ha!' I gasped. "How long is this, almost a foot?" Lucina asked and started to jerk my member off. "Ah!" I sounded with pleasure even hissing. I have never felt this kind of feeling in my life, she kept rubbing my member until it felt very hot. "Ah, ah, ah, fuck! My Dick feels like it's on fire, ah!" I started yell. "Ah Lucina I'm Cumming!" I yelled out and Lucina stopped, but instead of stopping completely she put her mouth on my member and started to suck on it like a lollipop. "oh my god, ah this feels so good." I said as she licked my Member. "Ah this is going to be good." I said and put my hand on the back of her head. "Lucina, I'm going to let it out cause I'm Cumming." I said and let out my sperm into her mouth. "mm! That tasted delicious!" Lucina said with pride.

"I think it's time we get down to business." I said she knew exactly what I was talking about. "Okay, I'll let you lead." Lucina said and got on her back. I grabbed my member and placed it on her cunt. "Have you done this before? Cause I haven't." I said. "Nope my first time too." Lucina said. "Alright, I'll try to be gentle." I said and placed the tip on her cunt and stuck my member in. "AHH!" Lucina yelled, forcing me to pull out.

"Oh my god are you okay!?" I asked in worry. "No, it's okay. Just go." Lucina said and without hesitation I stuck my member inside her again and started thrusting. "Ah!" Lucina moaned. "Do you want to go faster?" I asked. "Yea go!" Lucina didn't have to tell me twice and I picked up pace going faster and faster until it felt like I was a car motor. "Ah! Keep Going Markus." Lucina got louder. So I kissed her very hard and gave her a lot of tongue we released to catch a bit of breath, then Lucina yelled. "Markus, Markus I'm going to cum again." She yelled. "Me too!" I said. we both released our specimens.

Out of breath, out of energy, we couldn't continue through, I flipped Lucina over and laid her on top of giving her a deep kiss. "That was Amazing, I love you so much!" I said gasping a lot. "I love you too Markus and Happy Birthday!" Lucina replied back. "Thanks." I said and felt my eyes starting close. "I feel very lightheaded let's sleep the rest of the night." I said. "Yea sure, as long as I'm in your arms I feel happy." Lucina said and Closed her eyes, and I feel into a deep sleep.

 **Lemon Ended**

The Vision

"Oh no not again." I said I knew exactly where I was. "So have you decided to face your fate then Flame the Hedgehog?" The man with a Black sword said. "Markus!" A man right next to me said. "Who are you?" I asked, I forgot that my voice sounds older then I was. "You know one of my associates Chastine or as you call him-." "Josh." I said. "Correct, I'm his master, I am the great Elder, and I am Impressed with how far you've come, we may just come out of the shadows just for you, oh and happy birthday." The Elder said.

"You're the Great Elder the one that invited us to-." "The tournament of classes yes and the leader of the Legend Smashers, we are in need of your help and Flame's, for something is coming after Flame defeats or loses to Kronos a darker force will come and try to destroy all of us." The Elder said, I looked towards my vision and noticed it changed. "Watch." The Elder said and snapped his fingers. "Don't tell Flame anything you see it will be a secret between you, me, Chastine, and Belinda." The elder said.

A man bathed in darkness with a black and green cloak steps into the doorway. "Who is he?" I asked. "He is Salazar Slytherine (Not the Salazar Slytherine from Harry Potter don't be ridiculous) Dark lord of the World, and he will be Flame's ultimate challenge and fight if he beats Kronos. If he fails, this fight it will mark the end of our worlds as we know it that's why he must not know about this he will push himself and not be prepared for the fight against Kronos, that fight will truly prove whether or not he can do it."

"Anything else?" I asked. "I've given Chastine strict orders not to mess with your personal timeline for it could awaken something terrible something that was said to be destroyed." The Elder said. "Tabuu." I whispered. "Exactly." The Elder said. "Make your decisions wisely for it will decide the fate of our world and yours, but be warned, you will be betrayed by someone you know and it will be at a cost, we will talk in person after the tournament." The Elder said and disappeared into the darkness.

The Vision continued. "Yes, I've realized that our battle will just be a stalemate and what's the point in that huh?" Flame said. "Well then I thank you for the opportunity for a fight, and I guess this is the true end of you and the time matrix?"

Earth

I wake in my bedroom with Lucina on top her bare skin rubbing against mine. _This time it didn't look like a nightmare._ I looked at Lucina's beautiful face and rubbed my hand against her cheek it didn't wake her up, so I carefully lifted her up off of me and got out of bed and checked my self. _God I feel disgusting maybe I should take a shower._ And so I did and it felt really nice. "Their coming home tomorrow well, I guess I should tell them what I know." I said. "maybe I should get Setsu and Hilda and walk a bit like Flame said I should wait for someone. I got out of the shower dried off and left for Setsu's house.

Timeskip: the next day

College Garden Park

I was walking in the street looking for someone that Flame was talking about, Setsu and Hilda tagged along to make sure I don't get hurt. "So who is this person Flame wants you to meet?" Hilda asked. "Don't know but he said the man would be here, I just don't know where this guy would be." I said then I heard the sound of metal in the distance luckily I have good hearing. "Wait, am I hearing metal? The sound got closer, closer, then closer.

Then I hear what sounds like a laser. "DOWN!" We all ducked down and saw a man in a metal suit come forth. "Are you Markus Nexin, the one Flame told me about?" The man with a Robotic voice said. "Yea are you the one that would meet me? Before you answer that, who are you?" I asked.

"I am Metal Man, hero of New York. And I challenge you a battle!" Metal Man said. "Well you sure know how to make first impression why don't you show your face." I said. "Not until I fight you." Metal Man said and charged at me. "Don't interfere this is my fight." I said to Setsu and Hilda and got my swords out and charged at Metal Man, I struck his arms. "Ha, your sword maybe be made of metal, but guess what I am pure Metal." Metal Man said. "Well there are certain things you don't know about me, I'm warrior and you're a robot." I said struck towards the head knocking him down.

"Not so tough now aren't you?" I said, this made me a little bit cocky, but not to confident. So I used a counter special to make sure he doesn't land blow. He struck with his metal fist but with my counter I struck out. "COUNTER!" I yelled out and caused a blow to his chest scratching his insignia. "why you little!" Metal Man said and charged at me very fast. "Blade wind!" I said and sent two tornados at Metal Man, he got hit by the first causing him to miss the second. He had his arms out ready to grab me.

"That is enough Alex!" A familiar voice was heard. "Flame!" I said. "Oh come on you could've given me a little more time to fight." Metal Man said. "Who is Alex?" I asked. Metal Man opened his mask. He looked just like me. "Another clone I guess." I asked.

"Yes Markus, my name is Alex Price a pleasure to meet." Metal Man introduced himself properly and stuck his hand out for a hand shake. "Sure." I said in a bit of confusion. "I wanted to see how you two would handle yourself in a situation with an unknown opponent." Flame said. "So wait this was a test?" I asked. "Yes, it was a test." Flame said. "But besides that you wanted me to meet another clone." I asked. "Yes that too." Flame said. I remembered what the great elder said and decided not to tell Flame about the change in vision.

"Well then this is supposed to be a coincidence to you?" I asked. "Yes it is, and so it shall." A boy came out from behind a corner. "Derrick Marks." Setsu said. "Nice to see you again Setsu Denton, I came here to talk to you." Derrick said. "Yeah well besides that." Flame said. "So Alex how did you meet Flame?" I asked. (Warning: Spoilers).

"I met Flame by saving him actually, the government that helped me with this metal armor thought of experimenting on Flame so took down a rouge government and by which I joined his team." Alex said. "Interesting." I said.

Setsu's POV:

"So what is it Derrick, why do you need to talk to me?" I asked. "because I need you to know something about what happens here. I'm just letting you know that you have to be careful about our fights cause one day the one you care about could get hurt and there will be nothing you can do. I almost lost the women I love but when we were brought back I had a second chance to make things right, don't end up the same way I did and protect those you love okay?" Derrick said. I nodded my head for understanding. "Setsu let's go we got another world to get to!" Markus said. "Alright then I'll see you." I said and ran off with my friends.

Lucina's POV:

Josh and Belinda get at Markus's house before the others get back. "Hello lovebirds." I said causing the two to become completely flushed. "He he." I chuckled. "Lucina over here." Markus yelled out. "Oh hey Markus are we ready to go." I asked. "Yep let's get going." Markus said and we all headed up to his room.

Markus turned on his magical device he calls a computer and opened a portal. "Why do I get the feeling that we are going to a world I've been to before." Josh said. "How can you be so sure of yourself?" Markus said. "Don't know, maybe just a hunch." Josh said. "Oh well let's go." Markus said and we all jumped into the portal.

Next Chapter: Hyrule


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Warriors of Hyrule

?

Markus's POV:

We came out through the other side of the portal and landed on a grass plain. I looked at myself to check my outfit change but seems I didn't change. "Everyone here?" I asked. "Good here." Setsu said. "Alright here." Hilda said. "I'm here." Lucina said. "Also here." Josh said. "Good over here." Belinda said. "Whoa! This outfit I got on is awesome, my gun looks like a dragon." Setsu said. "I look as if I have some protective clothing I like it." Hilda said. I looked at Belinda and Josh and saw they never changed. "Why didn't you guys change?" I asked. "because as Legend Smashers we don't get an outfit change." Josh said. "I guess with the current outfits you guys have I guess I'll stay the same." Lucina said. "Setsu where are we?" I asked. "Don't know, I don't recognize any of this." Setsu said. "Oh no." Josh groaned. "What's wrong?" I asked. "I know exactly where we are. We are in Hyrule." Josh said in a depressed tone. "So this is Hyrule, I wonder how princess Zelda's doing?" Lucina said. "Well only one way to find out, Josh do you know where to go?" I asked. "Yes follow me." Josh said and led us through the grass plains.

Inside the Subspace

Normal POV:

"The Warriors of Smash have entered Hyrule." Tetran said. "Good, tell Zexal to put the plan into motion and begin project Delta." Master hand said. "Yes Master it shall be done." Tetran said returning to Hyrule.

Hyrule, Great Plains

Markus's POV:

"How much farther Josh?" Setsu said. "Not too far, we're almost there." Josh said. "I've always wondered what the inside of Hyrule castle looks like, this will be a good inspiration." Hilda said. "I've always wanted to meet Zelda in person ever since the Female Smash Tournament." Lucina said. "So what exactly happens at this tournament we'll be partaking in?" I asked. "There will be 5 separate tournaments to decide who goes onto the finals, which is a launching battle not the normal ones, the 5 classes as follow. Swordsmen, Gunner, Brawler, Mages, and Rouges, Legend Smashers are not allowed to participate, and anyone, Good or Evil will attend except the ones you guys defeated." Josh explained. "How will the matches be decided?" Setsu asked. "its randomized for the first round then it goes by the bracket, the first three rounds are stamina rounds, first one to zero loses obviously, the victor goes to the next round in the class, the class champion will move onto the launching finals, 3 lives with respawn pads, any movement will cause the pad to disappear." Josh explained. "So what about damage in launching rounds?" Hilda asked. "It's the original way of Battles, the damage increases your launching distance, and the battlefield has a death zone if you land in the death zone you lose a life, lose all your lives and you're out of the match." Lucina explained. "What do you get out of it?" I asked. "The Great elder wants any one of you to win and hold the Smash gems, the most powerful gems in Smash, can be used here or on Earth, it makes one powerful." Josh said. "Just like the Chaos Emeralds that Flame uses." I said. "Exactly." Josh said. "Is that smoke?" Belinda said causing us to look in the direction she pointed. "Oh my god." Lucina said. "the City is under attack hurry." Josh said and we ran towards the city.

Hyrule, Main City

We ran through the gate to see hundreds of Primids attacking civilians. The city guards were trying to kill the Primids but their weapons couldn't harm them. "Primids can't be harmed by world based people, only Smashers can harm them." Setsu said. "Guards we'll handle these creatures just get everyone to safety!" I yelled towards a guard. "Who are you?" the guard asked. "My name is Markus Nexin, and we're the Warriors of Smash, now go!" I yelled and he did as I said. "Lucina, help the guards get people to safety." I said. "Got it." Lucina said and ran with the guards. A big thud was heard from afar. "Grimm Reaver, be on your guard and avoid its scythe." Josh said, getting his wand out. "DUAL BLADE MODE!" I yelled out, and got out Zexal's blade, "Let's go!" I said and we ran towards what Josh called a Grimm Reaver. It was in a pot with wheels on it and a rotating scythe attached to it. "It's head is its weak spot." Josh said. "Yea no duh." Setsu said. "Focus guys." I said. I looked to see a huge number of Primids coming towards us. "Josh, Belinda, take care of the Primids, we'll handle the Grimm." I said. "Alright, Let's go." Josh said and they split off.

Lucina's POV:

"Don't worry about the creatures just get the civilians to safety." I said, the guards started to grab the women and children and took them to safety outside the walls. I started my assault on the Primids, striking Primid one by one.

Markus's POV:

"Alright let's get to it." I said and jumped into the air and struck against the Grimm's head. I did my sword tornado to make a combo on the Grimm. I jumped in the air and spun its scythes around almost hitting me, luckily I managed to move out of the way before. "Woah, Josh wasn't kidding about that scythe, be careful guys." I said. Setsu went in for a strike on the Grimm, Fired a missile. It made a direct hit but didn't do much damage to the Grimm. We decided to try and do a team strike. But when we attempted The Grimm caught us off guard and managed to hit us to the ground, we tried to get up but we were stuck in the ground. "Damn it, we're stuck." Setsu said. The Grimm moved up about to slam its scythe into the ground, we braced ourselves for impact. Then all the sudden a man appeared giving the Grimm its attention. "You picked the wrong day to mess with Hyrule." The man said and jumped from a building and struck the Grimm dead on. The man landed in front of us. "Need a hand?" The man was revealed to be Link. He ran towards the Grimm with full force and managed to make a perfect strike at the Grimm and turned it into some sort of subspace particles and created a mini portal to the subspace. "That must be where the Primids originate from." Setsu said. "Yea maybe, hey a little help getting us out of this?" I asked.

"You citizens shouldn't be here you should get to safety before these creatures cause massive havoc." Link said. "Actually we're not from this world." I said and pulled out my sword. "A smash sword? Then you must be the Warriors of Smash." Link said. "We can't thank you enough for saving us, at least this greeting was better than with Mario or Pit." I said. "No problem, are there others?" Link asked. "Yes three others, one you may know, and two legend Smashers." Setsu said. "I know? Who do I know?" Link asked. "Link is that you?" Lucina said from behind us.

"Oh my god Lucina, you're here, and-. You!" Link said pointing at Josh. "Uh oh." Josh said. "You have been causing me so many problems, me not being able to talk." Link said. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, time out there calm down Link." Lucina said trying to hold Link back. I tried to help her hold link back but she pushed her out of his way, and just by instinct I pulled out my sword and pointed it at Link. "Whoa Markus calm down!" Setsu said. "Push Lucina like that again and you're a dead man." I said putting down my sword. "Sorry Lucina, I didn't mean to push you." Link said. "Sometimes anger can make you lose control of your wellbeing so be careful of that." Setsu said. "So why do you hate Josh so much?" Belinda asked. "Because this guy has made me be voiceless for most of my life in Hyrule, it's because of his connection to me whenever he blacks out." Link said. "Josh, I thought you said the Black outs were random." Belinda said.

"Yea you told us once that-. Uh oh." I said. "What is it?" Setsu asked. "Zexal's probably here due to what Josh told us from before, when I found out that Zexal was my father." I said. "Wait your Zexal's son?" Link said. "Found out a couple days ago that he was my biological father, taken from him by Mistress hand, and taken from her by my adopted mother, my god, Lucina when I'm going into dual blade mode I cannot use Zexal's sword or he'll know and hold back, so when I do toss me your blade alright?" I asked, Lucina nodded her head, she knew that if Zexal found out I was his son he will go to Earth and kill my adopted mother. "It's not just Zexal, he once had a wife, Idris." Link said. "Maybe we should take this inside don't you think?" Josh said. "All the Primids have been defeated and the Civilians are safe and sound." Lucina said. "Alright I'll get the guards to close the gates you guys head towards Zelda's Castle and I'll meet you there." Link said. "Alright, Let's head there now." I said and we ran towards Zelda's Castle.

Josh's POV:

We entered Zelda's Castle. "Whoa! This place is huge!" Hilda said. "Probably some inspiration for you?" Setsu asked. "Are you kidding, this is huge inspiration for me." Hilda said. "Can we focus on why we're here?" Markus said. "Sorry, I'm just amazed by the architecture of the Castle." Hilda said. "It's most definitely big, Hilda Lintin." A woman's voice said from behind. "Princess Zelda." Markus said bowing down to loyalty, the rest of us, except for Lucina bowed down. "Well Lucina how brave of you, well royalty doesn't bow down to other royalty, ever since I defeated you in the tournament." Zelda taunted Lucina making her look down. "Hey leave her alone." Markus said. "What the fact that I princess Zelda defeated Lucina-." "Zelda that's enough, just because you won the tournament doesn't give you the right to brag about it, this is quite serious for a visit from the Warriors of Smash." Link said. Even though I wasn't blacked out I could hear what Link said next. "Besides don't get on the red boy's bad side or he will become enraged and lose control." Link whispered in Zelda's ear. "Well then my apologies, so what is point of your visit?" Zelda asked.

"We believe my Father Zexal is here working for your enemy Ganondorf and is helping the Subspace army take over Smash." Markus explained. "Your father is Zexal?" Zelda asked. "Long lost Father to be exact, I was raised an adopted child." Markus said.

"Interesting if you're his son, then Idris is your Biological mother as well." Zelda said. "Of course, Zexal and Idris were once in love with each other and got married 5 years after they defeated Tabuu, and when you were taken away from them 5 years after their marriage they went into a divorce because Idris didn't believe he could protect her." I explained. "Well I guess that makes sense." Markus said. "How about you introduce yourselves first? I already know Lucina, but who are the rest of you?" Zelda asked.

"Markus Nexin Swordsmen of Smash Leader of the group, the name Zexal gave me is Lycian Detrax." Markus said. "My name is Setsu Denton Gunner, Son of Samus Aran, and the Protector." Setsu said. "you already know my name since you said it." Hilda said. "Well I've been keeping an eye on you for a while. My Apologies." Zelda said. "My name is Belinda Durstine, Legend Smasher, Rouge Class." Belinda said. "My name j-. Chastine Blake, Legend Mage, and one of the Great Elders right hand, and the one that has caused Link some problems in the past, and no Link it was never on purpose." I said.

"Why are you using that name?" Markus asked. "Because my Earth name has no meaning here." I said. "What do you mean problems?" Zelda said. "Maybe this should explain quite a bit." I said and went up and touched Link on the chest which caused a blue light to occur and black out the room. The light came back and me and Link were intact. "What the Hell just happened?" Markus said. "Clones." I said. "What?" Markus said. "Smash is like an alternate world which has a limited amount of people in each world, so Smash takes the personality of people on Earth to create Smashers across Smash, even though was born on Smash, I was taken to Earth with my Mother and found by the Great Elder, so Smash took my personality but not my skills, Link is my Smash Clone, and whenever I blackout I'm able to see through the eyes of Link, but there are side effects to the clone himself, for my entire life I always thought Link could never talk, but now I realize that it was just me, that's the side effect to me seeing through Link's eyes. But it only happens either when Smash is trying to show me something or someone forces me to blackout." I explained. "What other side effects are there?" Setsu said. "Some are good some are not, the good ones are like, higher sexual affection, enhanced strength, or even better eyesight. The bad one, being mute, blindness, or even deafness." I explained.

Lucina's POV:

I heard the words Sexual Affection then I finally realized that 6 years ago I never used to be into sexual interaction then one day, I feel more sexual. Why didn't I realize this before, or did it just occur to me, or do I have an Earth version of myself?

Markus's POV:

"What else?" I asked. "That's it, but there is one thing, if you're in a coma you will forever see through the eyes of your Smash Clone and the side effect is permanent." Josh said. I heard Lucina gasp. "Lucina what's wrong?" I said. "Oh. Sorry its nothing." Lucina said. _She's acting very strange what is wrong with her?_ I thought to myself. I was very suspicious.

"So what about us three?" I asked. "No you are part of both worlds, Smash and Earth, destined Warriors of Smash don't have clones." Josh said. "How long has this thing been going on for?" Setsu said. "As far as anyone knows before Smash was a home to many." Josh said. "Um question, would you be able to know if your eyes are being seen through?" Lucina asked. "No, only if you know the side effects and if it is occurring to you, why do you ask?" Josh asked. "I'm don't think I should say this here." Lucina said. "Okay we'll return to Earth and talk the rest there, but first we need to plan for anything, we believe that there is an Agent of Master hand here in Hyrule." I said. "Ganondorf, he is Master Hands commander." Zelda said. "Zexal is just an errand boy for Master Hand he recently attacked me saying-." "We know that how I found out more about Zexal, he was sending a message to Josh for Mistress hand." I said giving Link and Zelda a shock. "Yes, I'm Lycian Detrax." I said. "Well then you need to live up to a lot, I just hope that-." "No I will not and will never betray anyone not even if my life was on the line." I said.

"Well then, that's very mature of you Markus." Setsu said. "I think we should plan if Ganondorf plans to attack Hyrule again we'll need to be ready." I said. "Yes we should, you go back to earth and plan an attack, we will gather known allies around Smash to help." Zelda said. "Alright let's return the Earth." I said. A portal opened up and we all entered it.

Earth, Markus's House

Markus's POV:

"Alright so what do you have to say Lucina?" I asked. "Well it was about what Josh was talking about, 6 years ago I used to be a very cherished Princess but one day when I was walking down the street, I felt something change in me, I've been more sexual then before." Lucina said. "6 years ago, Belinda that's when-." "Lana Sulla fell into a coma." Belinda said. "Lana? You're kidding me?" Setsu said. "Whose Lana?" Hilda asked. "10 years ago we once had a good friendship amongst each other a group of 4, Markus, Belinda, Me, and Lana, I have a picture of us from 8 years ago." Setsu said getting out an old picture of the original 4. Josh, and Hilda looked at Lana then looked at Lucina. "Sexual affection, Lucina you are under a clone's side effect this Lana girl must be looking at us now through her eyes." Josh said. "Lana fell into a coma 6 years ago, she hasn't woken for years and no one has been able to wake her ever since, I knew that somehow this would come to light one day, God Damnit." I said. "What do we do?" Lucina said. "I don't know, I don't know what to do." I said. "Wait remember when I first came into this world?" Lucina asked. "Yea you were a figurine on a Smash Coin, what does that have- Wait a minute your wanting to meet her in person aren't you?" I asked. "I don't want to cause trouble where ever but yes." Lucina said. "You can turn back into a figure anytime you want to just by thinking it." Josh said. Lucina shut her eyes and a big light engulfed the room, when the light subsided we saw Lucina was a small figure again. "I forgot all about that." I said. "Well how do you wake her?" Setsu said. "You just tap her and she returns to her original form." I said and picked up the figure.

"We should head to the Hospital." I said. "Actually I should stay here and wait for any notice on Hyrule, I'll await your return." Josh said. "Alright, Okay let's go." I said.

Rockville Hospital

We walked into hospital and saw the receptionist that helped me get my blood checked. "Oh hello again Markus, so what are you here for this time?" The woman said. "Just to check up on our friend Lana." I said. "Oh Lana Sulla, okay one second." The woman said. "Hello again Markus." A man said. "Oh Doctor Stern, its good to see you again." I said. "Setsu and Belinda, and I don't believe we've met before." Stern said to Hilda. "Hilda Lintin a pleasure." Hilda said. "I'm guessing you're here to see Lana, well then follow me." Stern said and walked us to Lana's room, he opened the door and we walked in. "Still?" I asked. "No, I'm sorry, would you guys want some privacy?" Stern asked. "Yes please." I said. "Holler if you need anything." Stern said and closed the door behind him. "Okay get Lucina out." Setsu said. I grabbed the figurine of Lucina and placed it on the floor. "Its going to be bright so cover your eyes." I said they covered their eyes and I tapped the figurine. Light engulfed the room for about 2 seconds. After the light disappeared we uncovered our eyes to see Lucina standing there. "Well that is going to take some getting used too." Lucina said.

"There she is Lana Sulla." I said pointing to Lana, Lucina looked closely at Lana almost like a computer scanner. "She looks just like me." Lucina said. Remember when I said that I thought I've known her for a long time even though we just met, well now you know, Lucina looks just like Lana, Same hair, same face, same blue eyes, every little detail about Lana is the same as Lucina except for their personal history of course.

"I don't know what to say." I said. Lucina got closer to Lana. Her hand started to reach out to Lana. "Lucina be careful we don't want what happened to Josh on Hyrule happen to you." I said. "I think I know how to wake her up." Lucina said. "How?" Belinda asked. "If she is in a coma then touching her will possibly absorb me or absorb her making her a part of me, I don't know its just a feeling I have, but for some reason these thoughts are coming to me." Lucina said. "Lana is trying to communicate with us, Lana if you can hear me clench your fist." I said. I saw Lucina clench her fist instead, it made her grab her hand in shock. "I knew it she can hear us still from outside her body, she is trying to tell she is inside you already, well then do it." I said. "What?" Lucina said. "Touch her let's see if your right." I said. "Alright, well here goes nothing." Lucina said and brought her hand closer to her, she touched Lana's face to fell her skin, then all the sudden the power went out. We hear a bunch of clamoring in the halls, we looked back at Lucina and Lana and saw a Blue light.

Lucina's POV:

I was inside a room of nothingness, I felt like I was floating. "Lucina." I heard a voice that sounds like mine. "Lucina, can you hear me?" I looked behind me to see that girl Lana. "You've done so much to help Markus regain himself, to remember who he is." Lana said. "Where are we?" I asked. "Our minds are linked somehow, this is the first time we get to talk, but its also the only time, so I'm going to give you my memories, all the moments I've had with Markus, happy and sad, up to the moment I fell into a coma, Markus deserves you, so you need these memories to keep your life with Markus going." Lana said putting her hand on my chest. Then years of memories entered my head, all of Lana's memories with Markus, and one in particular. The hill that Markus took me to the day she fell into a coma, all the times Markus has comfort her. The memory burst ended and I saw Lana again. "What about you?" I asked. "I don't need to live anymore, I'm entrusting my memories to you Lucina, please treasure them as much as you can, okay." Lana asked. "Okay I'll hold them close to me, but your still in a coma." I said. "Now that you're here I can move on to heaven." Lana said. "No you can't die, Markus is nothing without you." I said. "No he needs you Lucina, you are the one to help him get through this, help him forge a path of his own, as well as the Flame guy, please do it in my name." Lana said. "Alright, I'll do it." I said. "Then I will take my leave. Goodbye Lucina, and may the power of Smash guide you." Lana said and disappeared into nothing.

Markus's POV:

The lights came back on and all the machines turned on, when the heart monitor turned on all we heard was a flat line. "No, no, no, no, no, no. Lana, Lana, please, please-." "She's gone." Lucina said. "What do you mean?" I asked. "She gave me her memories and passed on, she wants me to continue on in her name, she gave me all her memories, I told her that she can't die but she believes in me, she stopped her heart to give me a chance with you." Lucina said. "So that's it this whole visit was all for nothing." Setsu said. "Lucina return to figure form so I can get the doctor." I said, Lucina returned to figure form I picked her up and put her in my pocket. "Doctor Stern!" I yelled out. "What is it?" Stern said. He heard the Flat line. "No, that's not possible no one in a Coma can flat line like that, unless, she stopped her own heart, she probably doesn't want you to suffer anymore so she stopped her heart to have you move on, I'm sorry Markus." Stern said. "What do we do now?" Belinda said. "Well, we have a battle to prepare for, lets head back to my house and plan." I said.

Hyrule, Hyrule castle

Markus's POV:

We returned to the Castle of Hyrule and found a lot of familiar faces. "Ike, Marth, Mario, Luigi, Pit, and Palutena what are you all doing here?" I asked. "We got a message from Zelda saying that its time to take down one of Master Hand's Commander, I thought we would join you guys." Ike said. "We are here to fight by your side Markus." Mario said. "We want to get back at Master Hand for attacking Icarus." Pit said. "I thought since we are the only ones who can harm these creatures I thought I would call on some Smash heroes to help us; others should be coming soon." Zelda said. "Others?" I asked as a portal opened behind us. A couple of individuals came through the portal, Samus Setsu's mother. "Mom!" Setsu said and ran up to Samus. "Ezleo!" Samus said giving him a hug then looking at his hand blaster. "That's my old hand cannon, where on earth did you get it?" Samus asked. "An old friend found it and gave it to me." Setsu said. "Samus." I said. "Markus." Samus said. "Where's Roy?" Zelda asked. "He's not coming." Ike said. Someone else came through the portal, two boys entered through. "Ness and Lucas." Josh said. "Master Chastine!" The two said. "You know them?" I asked. "Of course, they were my students in magic, PK powers are considered magic, I learned Magic from all the worlds." Josh said. "This is Ness, and Lucas Members of Earthbound, we won't be going there due to the fact Master Hand doesn't find it a world to take over but I train people there so if Master Hand ever does attack they are prepared for anything." Josh said. The next person came through with a red jacket and red sword. "Are you Shulk?" I asked. "Yep, I was called here to take down Ganondorf, Well here I am." Shulk said. "Glad to have you here Shulk." Link said, grabbing Shulk's hand and shaking it. "Good to be here." Shulk said. "We're still waiting for one more person." Zelda said. "Who?" I asked. "Sonic the Hedgehog." Zelda said. "Wait no he has his own problems, him and his brother Flame are fighting on earth to defeat Kronos the Titan Lord." I explained. "We know he is a part of Earth but he is also a Smasher as well." Zelda said. "Hold on I'll go back to earth and talk to Flame." I said and entered a portal back to earth. "Hurry back." Setsu said.

Earth, Markus's House

I came out of the Portal to Earth and called out. "FLAME I NEED YOU!" I yelled out. "You called?" Flame said from behind me. "Is your brother Sonic a Smasher?" I asked. "Yes, why?" Flame asked. "Zelda is calling upon Smashers from not just across Smash but from here as well, if your brother can come to Hyrule at once we can use all the help we can get." I said. "Alright, I'll go back to base and have Sonic come to you immediately." Flame said. "CHAOS CONTROL!" Flame said and disappeared. _Lets hope he gets the message._ I re-entered the portal back to Hyrule.

Hyrule, Hyrule Castle

I came back through. "That took awhile." Zelda said. "Time is different in Smash then it is on Earth." I said. "Well?" Lucina asked. "I asked Flame to get Sonic, I just hope he comes." I said. A new portal opened, the figure walked out of the portal, and was seen with blue fur and red shoes. "Anyone need help?" the figure said. "Well then I guess Flame is useful after all. You must be sonic I presume" I said walking up and lifting my hand up for a handshake. "So you're Markus, Flame told me that you need my help." Sonic said shaking my hand. "Yes, We're planning for a defense tactic in Hyrule and to possibly defeat Ganondorf, Master Hand's Commander, you think you can help?" I asked. "Yes, I can help, Flame can hold the fort for now, well he is the Freedom Fighter Leader." Sonic said.

"Okay now that everyone is here we have to plan, Setsu?" Zelda said. "Yes your majesty." Setsu said unrolling a parchment, it looked blank at first but then turned into a map of the city. "There are two wall entrances here and here." Setsu said. "We need split ourselves into groups of 3, to guard each section of the City, Lucina you'll go with Ike and Marth and will guard the streets, Josh you and your students will guard the castle gates, Belinda you'll go with Shulk and Palutena and guard the main throne room door, Mario, Luigi, Sonic you'll guard the left entrance, Setsu, Samus, Pit you'll guard the right entrance, Hilda, Link you'll be Zelda's Bodyguards, as for me I'll be up in the tower and prepare for Zexal or to help out whenever your being overwhelmed, we'll use these, Setsu?" I said, and Setsu passed out a communicator to everyone, Hilda placed down a machine. "These will be how we'll communicate with one another, I'll keep this with me in the tower, so they can't reach it, not without getting through our defenses." I explained. "There maybe some world based enemies, the soldiers here can only harm them not the Subspace army." Josh said. "How do these things work?" Zelda asked. "There is a small button on it press it and speak into it try it." I said Zelda pressed the button on the communicator and spoke into it. "Can you hear me?" Zelda asked through the Communicator. "Yep, okay whenever you are overwhelmed, or if you're all clear on your side, use the communicator to let us know." I said. They all nodded their heads. "We all understand out jobs, but what about Ganondorf?" Pit asked. "He can only be harmed by The Master sword, but when he is somewhere else he can be harmed by anyone and anything." Zelda said. "We must force him to earth." I said. "What, Markus are you crazy?" Setsu said. "No I'm not, if what Zelda says is true and he can be only harmed by the master sword unless he is in another world then we must drag him to earth and force him into a dark battle." I said. "It won't be easy, you may not be able to harm him here but you can push him though." Link said. "Link, keep your communicator online when Ganondorf gets close." I said. "Wait Zelda, Ganondorf doesn't know about your stealth form Sheik, you can fight." Link said. "Oh of course." Zelda said and turned in a small light and changed into Sheik. "He won't know what hit him." Sheik said. "Okay good, we're ready then let's get to it." I said. "Dismissed!" Setsu yelled everyone looked at him in annoyance. "Seriously?" I said. "Sorry, couldn't help myself." Setsu said. We all dispersed to our guarding locations.

I headed up to the main watch tower and got the relay up a running. I went to my comms and called out. "Testing, is this thing working?" I asked. "Yep, we hear you loud and clear Markus." Setsu responded. "Same here." Hilda said. "All comms here are up." Josh said. "Belinda how is it on your end?" I said. "Everything's good here." Belinda said. "Okay remember if you run into trouble I'll use System Glitch and run to you guys to help out, Over and out." I said and turned off comms. "Markus I think I see a bit of a flaw here." Sheik said. "What do you mean?" I asked. "Only Ganondorf's monster not the Primids will attack the streets have normal soldiers be on the streets and bring Lucina up here." Sheik suggested. "No absolutely not she cannot be up here when Zexal comes, I'll send out my challenge signal to Zexal and he will come here, oh speaking of which." I said and turned comms back on. "Everyone leave Zexal to me, I'll handle him, so let him through." I said. "Besides she is not mentally prepared for this, now please leave me, I must send out the challenge." I said and Zelda left the tower. I took out the challenge crystal from my pocket, and crushed it in my hands and began speaking. "Zexal, I know you're out there." I said.

Normal POV:

On the Outskirts of Hyrule

"Is everything ready Ganon?" Zexal said. "Yes, Zexal everything is ready." Ganondorf said. "Zexal, I know your out there." Zexal looked up to see the challenge crystal dust floating. "Looks like I'm being challenge, eh!?" Zexal said.

Markus's POV:

"Yes, that is correct, I challenge you to a Smash battle, in the castle tower during your invasion, my friends will let you pass through without harm we will battle in the tower." I said. "Challenge accepted, Markus Nexin. I'll be there soon." Zexal said and the crystal dust disappeared.

Normal POV:

"Why did you accept the challenge, you are to lead the invasion." Ganondorf said. "I'll be talking to Master Hand about this give me a second." Zexal said and grabbed his communicator and turned it on. "What is it Zexal?" Master hand said. "Markus has challenged me to a battle, I'm going to give the leadership of the invasion of Hyrule to Ganondorf while I fight Markus again." Zexal said. "Fine but the invasion must begin before the fight." Master Hand said. "It shall be done my Lord, MOVE OUT!" Ganondorf said and the Primids started their march for the capital. But before anything Zexal grabbed Ganondorf "Wait 5 minutes after I begin the battle to invade

Markus's POV:

"Keep your eyes peeled Zexal may send his army in as soon as our battle started." I said. "Hey I think I see him coming up now." Setsu said. I looked at the tower window to see my father coming through. He uses system glitch to get up to the tower and appears behind me. "Well then you seek a battle right now?" Zexal said. "Yes, time we finished what we started in Icarus." I said. "With pleasure, now as the rules of the challenge crystal stands the accepter decides the battlefield." Zexal said taking battlefield amulet. "BATTLEFIELD SET!" Zexal yelled at set up the battlefield. "I decide the Smash battlefield, but you decide the rules." Zexal said. "Fair enough, this will be a five minute battle 250 Hp, when time is up the person with the most health or last one standing wins." I said. "Alright then let us begin and this time you will be defeated." Zexal said.

Battle POV:

Markus Nexin VS. Zexal Ordin.

250 Hp.

Time limit: 5:00

"Fighters are you ready?" Both Markus and Zexal nodded.

5, 4, 3, 2, 1, GO!

"Hiya!" "AHH!" The two clashed and began the battle.

Setsu's POV:

I looked towards the tower to see the battle had begun. "Guys heads up Markus has started his battle with Zexal." I said. "Copy all." Hilda said. "Be careful Markus." I said.

Battle POV:

The two have not been able to make a single hit with their swords clashing against one another. "You're very skilled indeed but when will you just stop?" Zexal said. "Never!" Markus yelled and struck at Zexal managing a blow so hard, dealing 25 damage. "Impossible." Zexal said. "You better believe it every win to the warriors gets me stronger." Markus said striking at Zexal with a hard blow. "Counter!" Zexal said and struck a huge blow to Markus. "Ah Damn!" Markus said. "Well looks like the battles on then, Hya!" Markus yelled swinging his sword at Zexal only making cuts.

Markus: 200 Hp

Zexal: 225 Hp

Time remaining: 4:30

"You will never win; this world shall face justice for their crimes." Zexal said. "Crimes? You're the one with crime. Dual wield!" Markus said and brought out the medusa blade. "This again, you never give up do you?" Zexal said. "Nope I'll never give up." Markus said swinging both blades at Zexal. "I always wondered why you looked so familiar now I don't even care anymore." Zexal said striking again, but Markus started getting faster each time Zexal struck. "I know exactly why you are doing this, you're trying to avenge the theft of your son Lycian, I've learned the truth behind him and your reason." Markus said. "You lie, my son had been a secret until, he was taken from me and my wife Idris, ever since then I had to grieve and cry which led to my own wife leaving me to work for Master Hand, so don't you dare say you know why I'm doing this!" Zexal yelled swinging his blade in anger. "Woah." Markus moves out of the way. "What would you do if you truly found your son?" Markus asked. "What?" Zexal said confused and perplexed. "What do you mean?" Zexal asked. "What if you found your son, would you give up this fight against us, and move on?" Markus asked. "No because I want to make those that took him from me pay for what they've done." Zexal said. "What if I told you I knew who he was?" Markus asked. "What? Stop match." Zexal said and the timer stopped.

Markus: 200

Zexal: 200

Time: 3:30

"You know where and who my son is?" Zexal asked. "Yes, I've learned the total truth, of who you are. And I found out ever since our first battle in Icarus, you said I looked familiar. Well look into my eyes again." Markus said and Zexal looked closely at Markus's eyes, Zexal's eyes widen when he learns a terrible truth he takes steps back, Markus puts his arms out. "No, that's not possible. You can't be." Zexal said in disbelief. "Hello Father." Markus said. "Lycian? Is that really you?" Zexal said. Markus switches the medusa blade for Zexal's smash blade. "I forfeit." Markus said.

Markus: Forfeit

Winner by default: Zexal

Markus's POV:

"Why? Why now?" Zexal asked. "Because I wanted you up here to show you the reason why Mistress hand took me away, she was protecting me from master hand, but the one who called herself my mom wanted to keep me from this world that's why you couldn't find me, because she severed me from Smash, to keep me safe and live a normal life as a normal boy." I said. "I can't believe you are here in front of me, you've been living on earth most of your life?" Zexal asked. "Yes, and honestly it was the most boring life to have." I said. "I bet it was." Father said finally giving a warm smile to me. I felt like I finally belonged. "Father, You know I'm okay, so please just stop this, come with me, find mom and you can come home with me, we can be a family like you wanted to be." I said. "I can't." Father said. "What? Why not?" I asked in worry. "Because by being part of this I have to finish what I started, but its not too late for you, come with me son and Master Hand may spare you." Father said. "No, this isn't what I want!" I yelled in frustration. "You don't know who you're truly fighting, it will be all for naught if you keep going down this path, you have been warned, leave this path behind and join the right side." Zexal said and disappeared through subspace portal. "No, Father wait come back." It was too late to stop him, I grabbed my comms and turned it on. "Guys we have a problem." I said. "What kind of problem?" Setsu said. "Zexal knows who I am and will not surrender, he wants to finish what he started no matter what, expect a heavy fight on our hands, may the power of smash guide us." I said turning the comm link off and looked out towards the outskirts to see hundreds of monsters coming towards the castle. "Oh fuck." I said turning the comm link back on. "Guys look alive here they come!" I said.

Setsu's POV:

"Guy's get ready cause here they come!"

Hilda's POV:

"Be ready for anything, Markus says their coming."

Josh's POV:

"Students ready yourselves."

Belinda's POV:

"Stand you ground, and be ready."

Lucina's POV:

"Let's ready ourselves."

Markus's POV:

I saw all those monsters coming towards the wall. "Setsu ask one of the guards what does it look like out there?" I asked. "Its not good at all there are over hundreds of ganondorf's monsters, and a lot of unknown creatures, obviously Primids, and the see some sphere with, Oh my god." Setsu said. "What, what is it?" I asked. "Subspace bombs, with those master hand will be able to firm his grip on this world, creating connection to the many worlds, we cannot let those go off no matter what happens." Setsu said. "Then I'll personally deal with those." I said. "They can be destroyed, just slash right through the middle to wipe it out completely including the bomb's power source, but if possible try to collect any subspace spheres, we cannot let up a chance like this." Setsu said. "I'll try and see if I can collect it." I said and ran down to the throne to find link, in case Ganondorf tries to stop me.

"Link!" I yelled out. Link looked towards me. "What is it?" Link said. "There is a subspace bomb in their hands I have to stop it and shut it down before it goes off, but if ganondorf tries to stop me, I'm going to need you to hold him off while I get it since I can't harm him." I explained. "Good thinking if your going out there you will need my help." Link said. "Hilda, you got this?" I asked. "Yep I got Zelda covered." Hilda said. "Okay let's go Link!" I said and we took off to to the wall. We ran past Lucina on the way. "Markus, be careful out there." Lucina said. "Don't worry I will." I said and kissed her on the cheek. "You be careful too." I said to Lucina.

Lucina's POV:

"Well then you two hit it off very well then huh?" Ike teased me. "Oh shut up Ike." I said.

Markus's POV:

Me and Link we about to reach the wall when we saw Josh and his students about to begin taking on an army. "Josh clear path for us!" I yelled out, "Got it! Lucas, Ness, use star storm. FINAL SMASH: METEOR STRIKE!" Josh said. "PK STAR STORM!" Lucas and Ness said together. "Move." I said and me and link continued on. We stopped in our tracks to see another group heading this way. "This way!" Link said guiding me around the wall. "Over there I see it!" I said. "Subspace bombs, two of them in fact." Link said. "We take one out and we take the other with us, destroy the R.O.B. bots if we can." I said as we headed for the subspace bomb.

Normal POV:

"What happened why are you back so soon?" Idris asked Zexal. "I've found him, I've found our son!" Zexal said. "What impossible?" Idris said. "Sir enemies coming towards us." A nagagog said. "let me see." Zexal said using some binoculars to see his son and link. "Its him, they're for the bomb, get it moving!" Zexal ordered and some R.O.B. bots to get moving. "Ganondorf, stall Markus, do not kill." Zexal said. "What, but why-?" "CAUSE THAT'S MY SON, AND IF YOU HARM HIM IN ANYWAY YOU WILL SEE MY OWN WRAITH AND MASTER HAND WILL NOT STOP ME! YOU GOT THAT!" Zexal yelled at Ganondorf with a rage which Ganondorf reacted with a dark fist. "Don't you dare-." Ganondorf was stopped by a dark blade. "You want to do that again." Zexal said. "ENOUGH ZEXAL!" A booming voice was heard. "You will follow orders and not threaten my General, if I see these actions again, your head will be mine, Ganon, Idris, take care of this." Master Hand said. "Yes sir." Idris and Ganondorf said and chased after Markus and Link.

Markus's POV:

We saw 4 R.O.B. bots moving towards the bombs. "We need to hurry up before those things are activated, or we can't stop them." Link said. "Right." I said. We closed in on the R.O.B. bots. "Link slash the bomb on the right, I'll take out the R.O.B. bots." I said. "Got it!" Link said and slashed up one of the bomb. I got my swords out and slashed up the R.O.B. bots with ease, they didn't put up much of a fight since since there were only four of them. "Alright, now let's get this thing out of-." "Not so fast Markus Nexin." A woman's voice was heard. "Idris Dentran, I presume, and Ganondorf." Link said. "Mom." I whispered to myself. "Lycian, I'm so glad to see you again please leave this whole thing and we can explain everything." My mom said. "No mom, I won't stop until Master Hand is defeated and Smash is free from his hold, and don't try to lie to me, I won't fall for it, and its not Lycian, its Markus." I said. "You know that's not true, you know your true name." Mom said. "But I don't accept to be the son of my enemy unless they give up this whole charade." I said. "What Charade?" Mom said. "This charade, you and dad working for Master Hand." I said. "This is not a-." "Stop lying to me, you don't know what I've been through, and I now know evil when I see it, and if I have to fight then fight I must." I said taking out my swords. "Well I won't fight, but that will." Ganondorf said pointing towards dark specs on the ground then they turned into the form of link. "What the?" Link said. "Hello I Am Shadow, I'm shadow of all there is, even you." The creature said. "Well then this is very strange." I said. "Well then guess we have no choice, you ready?" I asked. "Ready." Link said, I took out my battle medal. "BATTLEFIELD SET!" I yelled and set the battlefield.

Setsu's POV:

"Keep fighting, we don't know how long it will be till Markus and Link can shut down those bombs." I said. "Let's hope your friend can stop those from blowing up." My mom said. "Trust me he will. Woah." I took down a feyesh. As I was striking it I saw that a battlefield was being set. "Oh boy, Markus what are you doing?" I said.

Pre-battle POV:

"We battle from 200 Hp, the battle ends when both fighters are unable to fight anymore." Markus said. "Fine by me shadow ready yourself." Idris said. "Yes Mistress." Shadow said.

"Fighters prepare for battle!" the announcer said.

Markus and Link readied their weapon, so did Idris and the shadow.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1, GO!"

Everyone charged at one another. "You take that creature I'll take Idris." Markus said. "Got it." Link said and they split off. "Sorry but you won't get close enough to me." Idris said firing off her cannon. "Woah!" Markus said trying to dodge her shots got hit by 3 shots taking 15 damage. "Damn she is tough. But I'm tougher." Markus said and dashed left and zig zagged his way towards Idris. "just got to be fast." Markus said to himself. "Grah! Stop moving around." Idris said, but Markus kept moving around Idris couldn't make a single hit, then. "DUAL BLADE SPIN!" Markus said spinning both blades at Idris, they made a direct hit dealing 50 damage, the swords came back like a boomerang and split back into Markus's hand. "Well then I gotta say I'm impressed you really are my son if your this strong." Idris said. "You can't call me that until you surrender." Markus said.

With Link He was fighting off the shadow as hard as he can but the creatures is able to copy all of his moves so flawlessly that they kept colliding with one another unable to make a hits on each other. "How are you doing this?" Link said. "Because I can be you, I can be him, I can be everyone." The shadow said. "A shadow of your former self I understand. _Well then I guess I gotta fight differently, but how?_ Link thought to himself. Then his sword became electrified and then. "HYAAH!" and spinned at Shadow and shocked him, also causing a lot of damage. "how interesting changing attacks makes it almost impossible to copy you, so you've found my opening well done." The shadow said. "Well I get better and better every time." Then the sword collisions begin again.

Current standings:

Markus: 185

Link: 200

Idris: 150

Shadow: 165

"Markus, I'm not getting anywhere with this creature." Link said. "I'm a little tied up here." Markus said. Link backed off from Shadow and went after Idris instead. "Oh I see, alright be careful." Markus said and looked towards Shadow. "Finally a true challenge." Shadow said trying to shift forms but due to the battlefield. "Guess its like fighting link, and I'm up for it." Markus said as he ran towards Shadow. "Oh dear me." the Shadow said. "Guess you can't change while in a fight." Markus said flipping his swords in his hand. "Well then let's go." Markus said Slashing at the Shadow, He tried to block all of Markus's attacks but with Markus having two swords he couldn't block them and was able to deal almost 10 hits all adding up to 55 damage. Shadow couldn't dodge any of Markus's attacks and decided to fall back but Markus threw an extra sword and hit Shadow right in the back which was more lethal then anticipated, which almost wiped him out.

"Alright traitor, let's see what you've got." Link said slashing his blade at Idris, but she is was way to fast to hit her. But with Shadow knocked out, but not down. Markus took advantage of it and attacked Idris straight on. But then the sky darkened. "Link get ready." Markus said. The Smash ball appeared, Markus and Link make a dash for it but Shadow comes out of nowhere and keeps them on the ground, allowing Idris to absorb the smash ball. "I'll show you true power, FINAL SMASH: FULL POWER!" Idris said and charged up a super beam. "Oh shit, MOVE!" Markus said but it was too late, Idris had already fired the super beam and hit Markus and Link directly, and with her heightened damage dealing she did a whopping 150 to both Markus and Link. Markus and Link were almost wiped out, Link more then Markus. But Markus was not going to end like this so he used the smash amulet Lucina gave him and activated its Final smash power and started glowing. "What? But how?" Idris said. "This amulet has the very power of a smash ball so I can do this. FINAL SMASH: EXCALIBUR LIGHT!" Markus yelled out and slammed 20 blades into the ground dealing 125 damage, it finished off Shadow but Idris was still up.

Current standings:

Markus: 50

Link: 15

Idris: 25

Shadow: Defeated

Idris saw this and fired a stealth shot at Link and Finished him off, so it was just Markus and Idris. "Well then, I see we are at a stalemate." Idris said. "I don't think so. Only one of us has to fall." Markus said breathing heavily. Idris then started running towards Markus, Markus does the same thing, they collide but do a 50 damage hit to each other knocking them both out.

Match: Draw

Markus's POV:

I was out of breath and out of steam. "Well then it seems you truly are strong." I heard a dark voice, I looked to see who said that it was Ganondorf. I tried to get up but I didn't have any strength left to stand. "MARKUS!" Lucina's voice could be heard from 500 feet away. "Damn it, Idris we're leaving." Ganondorf said and picked up Idris. "it would be best if we leave." The creature taking upon a different form, my form, my shadow. They both ran off. "AHHHHHHH!" I screamed out in frustration and fell on my stomach and started losing my grip on reality. "Markus, Markus!" Lucina said as I blacked out from exhaustion.

Lucina's POV:

"Markus, Markus!" called out to Markus hoping he could hear me, but he closed his eyes and he didn't respond. "Ow." I heard a nearby voice. "Link what happened here!?" I said. "Idris and Ganon were waiting for us they have some strange creature that goes by Shadow we fought them but it became a draw and Markus didn't have en." Link said, I looked to see one of the bombs was secured and other one destroyed. "We need to get these back to the castle for Setsu, wait why are you even here what about the city?" Link asked. "The Primid army is starting to retreat, leaving only Ganondorf's monsters the guards are finishing them off as we speak." I said. "So it's over?" Link asked. "just about." I said, Link gave a loud sigh, "Come on we need to call Setsu to get this thing out of here and get him back to the castle." Link said.

Setsu's POV:

"Setsu come in." I heard Lucina on the communicator. "Go ahead Lucina." I said. "Me and Link are going to need some help getting the extra bomb back to the city." Lucina said. "What about Markus?" I asked. "Markus was so tired from his fight them he decided to rest." Lucina said. "Oh ok, I'll get the others to help out." Setsu said. "Alright, well hurry up we don't know how long we'll be out her for." Lucina said. "Over and out." I said and turned off the communicator, I was exhausted from all the fighting. "Setsu!" I heard Hilda coming my way. "Well you made it in one piece." I said in relief. "And so is everyone else, Ganondorf's monster are retreating." Hilda said. "Good well gather the others we have a bomb to study." I said. "Got it." Hilda said and ran off to get the others.

 **A/N: in a later fanfiction I will be using some of these scenes to use when we lead up to a finale for Flame's story. Also these aren't spoilers I'm purposely doing this to make certain characters aware of what is to come**

Markus's POV:

Markus's Mind

Pitch black darkness, I knew I was asleep, and since I was I decided to ponder on something that has bothered me for the past few days. I went back to the vision of Flame. I decided to try and delve farther into the vision. But instead of the same vision I saw myself. I saw my future self talking to flame. "I don't know what to do Markus, I'm afraid of this war." Flame said. "It's because of the vision?" Future Markus said, he sounded slightly older. "Yes, its just that I know what I have to do in order to help everyone fight Kronos, but to die for it's just not right." Flame said. "Sometimes we all have to face our fate at some point, we can't just keep running from fate." Future Markus said, Flame thought about it clearly. "Yeah I guess your right, I guess we all die sometime, and we just have to let go." Flame said. He was right some people do have to let go, I'm going to remember that for when it comes time.

I felt a little bit better, I felt like waking up.

Hyrule Castle

"Uh. Geez." I said out loud. "Thank goodness your awake, flame sure would've been sad if you died." A familiar blue hedgehog stood in front of me. "Well I don't die easily." I said. I got up and saw I was still wearing my clothes. "Where is everyone?" I asked. "Waiting for you to wake up, and Setsu is studying the bomb, in fact he is probably almost done." Sonic said. "Well best not to keep them waiting." I said and we walked out of the room. "Alright based on my analysis, there is a way to reverse these things and that is to going inside the subspace itself to reverse the effects of the bomb-." "Let me guess someone has to go in." I said. "Markus!" Lucina said running up to me and hugging me tightly. "I was so worried about you." Lucina said giving me a push. "What I was extremely tired I mean I used up a lot of energy fighting Idris and that creature called Shadow, it looked like the same bugs that create the Primids." I said. "Shadow bugs but that's impossible they can't create they're very own conscience, unless-." "Unless its learning, or part of it has developed its very own embodiment." Hilda said. "That doesn't sound good, what form did it take?" Josh asked. "It fought as Link but then after the battle end it turned into me, I don't know why though, but it was different its hair was flipped and his clothing was black." I said. "Then we need to be careful for now one, but on the bright side we got this and now we know how to reverse subspaces, but now we have to destroy the bomb so Master hand can't use it under our noses. Markus would you like to do the honors?" Setsu asked. I got my swords out and did an X slash with both blades rendering the bomb useless.

"But one thing, Ganon got away, what do we do now?" Link asked. "Well, we entrust everything to the Warriors of Smash Link." Zelda said. "I guess you have a point." Shulk said. "We will keep you all updated on what is going on, and if Ganondorf decides to raid earth we will be ready." I said. "But for now we can finally rest, now that Hyrule is finally safe from Master Hand, and we can now go back home." Setsu said. "You said it, I'm so tired my arms are going to fall off." Hilda said. "Wait a minute we can't go home just yet." Josh said. "we still have people to return home, portals to open back to other worlds." Belinda said. "Oh right." I said. We each open portals to different world, fire emblem, Metroid, Icarus, Earthbound, and Xeno, Mario and Luigi stuck around but we still opened a portal to their world, and with that everyone said they're goodbyes. "Well I guess this is where we say goodbye, hey just wondering Link, are you taking part in the tournament of classes?" I asked. "Of course I wouldn't pass up the opportunity like this." Link said. "And neither will I." Mario said. "I guess that makes us rivals as well." Hilda said. "Yes I guess it does." Mario said. "Well then don't go easy on me cause I'm a girl." Hilda said. "Don't you either Link." I said. "We will see you guys at the tournament." Lucina said and with that the 6 of us entered a portal back to earth.

Back on Earth, Markus's house.

Markus's POV:

We came back to earth, and this time in a different room, the living room in fact. "why are we in the living room?" Setsu asked. "Don't know." I said. "Well then it's only 4:30 I guess we'll just go." Josh said. "Yeah I think we all need the rest since the tournament is on Monday." Hilda said. "Yeah, hey Markus just wondering are we still performing during graduation tomorrow." Setsu said. "Oh man, I completely forgot. Yea we are." I said. "What's graduation?" Lucina asked. "Only the most important moment in every high schooler's life, where we can take the next step in our lives, getting jobs, and earning a career in the world." Setsu explained. "Wow it must be very important." Lucina said. "Of course it is, besides me, Setsu and the other members of the band are going to be playing after the diplomas are awarded to students that graduate." I said a noise was heard in the room, Josh looked at his phone to notice its ringing. "I'm sorry I have to go." Josh said. "Ok we'll see you at graduation." I said as Josh walked out the door.

Josh's POV:

"Director what's wrong?" I said. "I'm sorry to say but due to certain circumstances we have to delay the tournament till next week, I'm sending out the message right now, you should probably let the Warriors of Smash know about this." The director said. "what happened?" I asked. "Well, the Stadium had a major incident and we need to fix up the stadium, and it will take all of next week to fix it up, I'm sorry." The Director said. "That's okay, incidents occur. I'll see you then." I said and hung up the phone. "Well better head back." I said and went back to Markus's house.

Markus's POV:

I heard the door open once more. "Josh what's up?" I said confusingly. "The tournament has been postponed to next week due to an incident at the stadium. So I think you guys should prepare more." Josh said as I heard the door open once more. "Markus we're home." It was my mom and dad. "Do you want me to leave the room while you talk to them?" Lucina asked. "I think you guys should go, I need to talk to my parents." I said, Lucina went upstairs to wait for me, while the others left the house. "see you at graduation Markus." Belinda said closing the door behind her. "I'm glad you were able to patch things up with Belinda after a long time." My mom said. "We need to talk." I said. "About what son?" My father said. "About the fact that you've lied to me my entire life." I said. "What do you mean?" My mom said. "You told me I was your biological son, but you lied, I know who Zexal is." I said. "How did you-?" "Blood test, you're an A, I'm an O. two different blood types, why didn't you tell me the truth?" I asked. "Because if we told you, that you are adopted then you would've ran off to find your real parents, and you'll get into danger, I mean your our son we don't want anything to happen to you." My mom said with a sad look in her eyes, she was right, if I had known I was adopted I would've ran away from home to look for Zexal and Idris. "I've been to smash and I've met my real parents already." I said. "What, how did you even find-" "You need to relax honey." My mom said to my father. "Why did you take me from Mistress?" I asked. "Because of the fact that you shouldn't be raised into the life of a warrior but instead the life of a normal kid." My mom said. "No, I've bored of the same routines for my whole life, and I couldn't stand it, I wanted it to stop, being a warrior would've been the best thing in my life, I've met all sorts of friends in Smash, I've even found someone care about, someone to love, and I'm saving worlds from darkness itself, hell I've even met Flame the Hedgehog for crying out loud, and he wants me to help save the Earth from Kronos." I said, they looked at me with extreme confusion. "Flame the hedgehog talked to you?" My father said. "Yeah he did." I said. "You know what with that, I think I'm okay now, Flame is the defender of the world and he can protect our son." My father said.

"Huh?" I said confusedly. "I guess we can't keep protecting you forever. We're are truly sorry for lying." My mon said placing her hands on my shoulders. "We just wanted to keep you safe that's all." My mom said. "So who was the girl going upstairs?" My father asked. "I'll introduce you to her, I met her in Smash." I said and went upstairs to get her.

Lucina's POV:

I waited for Markus to finish his conversation, for some reason I've been having these strange cravings for the delicious burger's that Markus made a few days ago. I didn't know why. "Hey Lucina, you want to meet them?" Markus said breaking my train of thought. "Sure that would be nice." I said and I followed Markus downstairs. "Lucina this is my Mom and Dad." Markus said. "Olivia Nexin, it's a pleasure to meet you Lucina." Olivia said. "James Nexin, pleasure, is it true you come from a kingdom?" James asked. "Uh." I looked at Markus as he nodded his head. "Yes, I come from a kingdom." I said. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you Lucina." Olivia said. "Well we have to get ready for Graduation." Markus said.

Markus's POV:

"Well that certainly went well." I said. "I guess so, but it seemed a bit awkward I mean it's been a while since I've seen your-." Lucina stopped mid sentence. I gave a smirk. "Looks like Lana's memories are starting to seep in, your having memories you've never had before, how does it feel?" I asked her. "It feels as if I've had two whole lives one that I've known and one that feels like a dream, but the only memories I have are of Lana's family and you." Lucina said. "Well we knew each other from when we were kids." I said. "Ahh!" Lucina screamed grabbing her head. "Lucin-a." I stuttered and saw into her mind a memory one that would never forget.

Flashback: 15 years ago

Back then I was very little, me and my parents were playing in the yard and a little girl was riding in a wagon with her parents pulling her, "Wait mommy, daddy who are they?" The girl asked. It got my attention and I walked up to the fence to see the girl. "Hello." I said. "Hello." The girl said. "who are you?" I asked. "I'm Lana Sulla." The girl said. "I'm Markus." I said. "You wanna be friends?" Lana asked me. "Sure." I said, we've been friends ever since.

4 years later

 **A/N: I'm going to take a note out of anime a little bit.**

"The kids a freaks." A boy said pushing me to the ground. "Leave him alone." Lana said being held by another boy. "Hehehe, looks like the freaks got a girlfriend." The boy said making me blush madly. The boy stood over me and grabbed my shirt, and raised a fist about to punch. Then all the sudden his hand was grabbed by another boy. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." The boy said and broke the bully's wrist which made him let me go. "AH Ah Uncle Uncle!" The bully said. The other two let go of Lana and tried to go for the boy. But then a girl clocked them in their forehead. "uh uh uh." The girl said. "No not you." The bully said. "Leave these two alone or you will face the consequences." The boy said as the bullies ran off. The boy offered a hand to me. "You okay?" The boy said. I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up off the ground, the girl did the same for Lana. "Thank you." Lana said. "No problem." The girl said doing a side V beside her head. "Belinda do you always have to do that." The boy said. "Oh Setsu, its my trademark pose I always have to do it." That was when I met my best friends Setsu, and Belinda. "Thanks I'm Markus, that's Lana." I said. "Nice to meet you." Setsu said. I would never forget that day.

6 Years later

Me and Lana we're walking up the hill that me and Lucina went to on our first date. But this was the first time Lana's ever been up here. "Okay open your eyes." I said. And she opened her eyes. "Oh my god its beautiful." Lana said. "I thought we could spend the day watching the sun set." I said. "Sure." Lana said we sat down by the tree. I wouldn't forget this day the day it happened. I was going to tell her something that I've always wanted to tell her. Especially with me already past puberty. But I was so shy to even say anything, before it was too late. I felt very tired and dozed off so did Lana as I felt her head on my shoulder. A few minutes later I wake up. I go to wake Lana up, but she wouldn't wake up. "Lana? Lana? Wake up, Please wake up, Wake up, Please." I tried shaking her but nothing worked I cried to tears thinking she would never wake up again. That was the day Lana fell into a coma.

Present

I looked at Lucina and saw that she was breaking into tears. "She heard you but couldn't wake up, its all my fault." Lucina said breaking down badly. "No, no no its not your fault, it truly isn't, if anything it was my fault I shouldn't have fallen asleep while she was beside me, it was truly my fault." I said as I held her Cheek and I kissed her on the lips, it was very passionate and heartwarming. "Don't you ever blame yourself for this. Besides with you its like she was never gone." I said and gave her a hug to try and comfort her. "Thanks Markus." Lucina said. "No problem."

Markus's POV:

The day has begun, graduation day, I was dressed up in my graduation gown and cap me, Setsu, and Belinda were lined up to get our diplomas and Setsu was first. "Setsu Denton." The principle said as Setsu walked up the steps to receive his diploma and shake the faculties hands. A minute later it was Belinda's turn. "Belinda Durston." The Principle said as Belinda walked up the steps to receive her diploma and shake hands with the faculty staff. I was the last member of our group to go up. I waited patiently for my name to be called. I looked behind me to see Lucina, Josh, and Hilda, I looked around and saw that Flame's group was here as well. "Markus Nexin." The Principle said and I stepped up to the stage and receive my diploma and shook the Faculties hands. I stood next to the remaining classmates, behind us some students were setting up for our performance. A few minutes later the principle said. "Congratulations to Rockville class of 2016." Everyone started clapping even my friends and my future allies. "please stay tuned cause we have something special in a few minutes." The principle said. And then me and Setsu ran off stage to prepare, we decided to keep our gowns on.

"Markus! Markus! Markus! Markus! Markus! Markus! Markus! Markus!" I stepped out on to the stage and got a huge applause for the crowd. "Hello Rockville! You guys ready for a good time!?" I said then got one more roar. "Let's do it."

 **Let Me Drown By We As Human**

 _Now I see I can't save myself_

 _I believed I was stronger than I felt_

 _Everything turned to gold_

 _And then it fell apart_

 _It's the same old story_

 _It's the same sad song_

 _Where did I go wrong?_

 _Lay me down in the waves_

 _Let the water wash away_

 _And if I leave with the tide_

 _In the morning I will rise_

 _So lay me down_

 _Don't lift me out_

 _Let me drown_

 _Take a breath_

 _Hold it in and sink beneath_

 _Feel the eyes of the living watching me_

 _Lay me down in the water_

 _Leave the past behind_

 _There's a time to be born_

 _And a time to die_

 _And somewhere they collide_

 _Lay me down in the waves_

 _Let the water wash away_

 _And if I leave with the tide_

 _In the morning I will rise_

 _So lay me down_

 _Don't lift me out_

 _Let me drown_

 _I have walked in distant waters_

 _Let me drown_

 _But I never walked alone_

 _Let me drown_

 _If my heart should ever wander_

 _Let the water lead me home_

 _Lay me down in the waves_

 _Let the water wash away_

 _And if I leave with the tide_

 _In the morning I will rise_

 _So lay me down_

 _Don't lift me out_

 _Lay me down in the waves_

 _Let the water wash away_

 _And if I leave with the tide_

 _In the morning I will rise_

 _So lay me down_

 _Don't lift me out_

 _Let me drown_

The Crowd roared, then I made a strange noise that sounded like a zombie. "ZOMBIE ZOMBIE ZOMBIE ZOMBIE ZOMBIE ZOMBIE!"

 **Zombie By We As Human**

 _Markus: Pretty plastic bottles_

 _Lay beside your bed_

 _With every dose you swallow_

 _You lose your head_

 _(And how) is your heart still bleeding?_

 _(Where) did the human go?_

 _(Yeah) they might keep you breathing_

 _(Oh) but they numb your soul_

 _Oh, where did all your fire go?_

 _You're on the inside_

 _And I know you're fighting_

 _On the outside_

 _Your flesh is dying_

 _But this is not your funeral_

 _Wake up, wake up, wake up_

 _Wake up the zombie_

 _So long over medicated_

 _Thinking nothing's wrong_

 _Cause you're so sedated_

 _This is not your funeral_

 _Wake up, wake up, wake up_

 _Wake up the zombie!_

 _Wake up the zombie!_

 _Setsu: You started forgetting who you really are_

 _I'm getting kinda worried_

 _You've been gone so long_

 _(And how) is your body sleeping?_

 _(Where) did the human go?_

 _Has it stopped the healing?_

 _(Oh) Have you lost you control?_

 _Oh, where did all your fire go?_

 _Markus: You're on the inside_

 _And I know you're fighting_

 _On the outside_

 _Your flesh is dying_

 _But this is not your funeral_

 _Wake up, wake up, wake up_

 _Wake up the zombie_

 _So long over medicated_

 _Thinking nothing's wrong_

 _Cause you're so sedated_

 _This is not your funeral_

 _Wake up, wake up, wake up_

 _Wake up the zombie!_

 _Wake up the zombie!_

 _Markus: Pretty plastic bottles_

 _Lay beside your bed_

 _Overdose_

 _Gonna lose your head_

 _You're on the inside_

 _And I know you're fighting_

 _On the outside_

 _Your flesh is dying_

 _But this is not your funeral_

 _Wake up, wake up, wake up_

 _Wake up the zombie_

 _So long over medicated_

 _Thinking nothing's wrong_

 _Cause you're so sedated_

 _This is not your funeral_

 _Wake up, wake up, wake up_

 _Wake up the zombie!_

 _Wake up the zombie!_

 _Setsu: Wake up the zombie!_

 _Markus: Wake up the zombie!_

 _Setsu: Wake up the zombie!_

 _Markus: Wake up the zombie!_

 _Wake up, wake up, wake up!_

"Thank you, Thank you, alright our last song you should know very well, time to take some life."

 **Taking Life by We As Human**

 _What have I done with life, I close my eyes, and now I say I can't see_

 _Because of the tears that fall, I built the walls and now unfortunately_

 _Well, I try to talk to you and I can't break through and it's killing me_

 _Well, I feel lost inside the space between_

 _So I'm done making excuses for mistakes I've made_

 _For so long now I have found the way to pass the blame_

 _Oh, I know you will forgive me if I turn away_

 _From this life of shame you have made a way_

 _I'm taking life_

 _I'm getting older_

 _I won't back down_

 _I'm getting closer_

 _I'm taking life_

 _I'm far from over_

 _It's not the end_

 _This is not the end_

 _So many years I've wasted selfishly, embraced the natural things_

 _And I thought that I was fine as long as I didn't bring someone pain_

 _But now I've begun to see your plan for me, it's so much more than this game_

 _Father cover me, just like the rain_

 _I'm taking life_

 _I'm getting older_

 _I won't back down_

 _I'm getting closer_

 _I'm taking life_

 _I'm far from over_

 _It's not the end_

 _This is not the end, yeah._

 _My eyes are open and my path is straight_

 _You moved the mountain so there's nothing in my way_

 _Your love is boundless and forever stays the same_

 _I am on my way_

 _I am on my way_

 _Oh, I'm taking life_

 _I'm getting older_

 _I won't back down_

 _I'm getting closer_

 _I'm taking life_

 _I'm far from over_

 _It's not the end_

 _This is not the end_

 _I don't wanna waste my life, oh_

 _Oh!_

 _I'm taking life_

 _I'm getting older_

 _I won't back down_

 _I'm getting closer_

 _I'm taking life_

 _I'm far from over_

 _It's not the end_

 _This is not the end_

 _This is not the end_

"Thank you, Thank you, congratulations Rockville class of 2016 and- huh?" I stopped in the middle of my sentence as I saw what looked like a primid. Then a ton of Primids appeared. "What the hell?" Setsu said. "Uh oh that's not good." I said as the Primids started attacking people. "PRIMIDS!" Hilda yelled out. "They're attacking students we have to protect them, reveal yourselves." Flame ran up and said to me. "Glad you're here." I said. "glad to finally have to action." Flame said and speeded off to fight off the Primids. "Ready up guys." I said flipping the smash coin and summoning Zexal's blade. "Dual wield." I said as the raid on earth began.

Next Chapter: Raid of Earth

 **A/N: Hey guys, I know its been a while since the last chapter. Anyways stay tuned for the raid of earth.**


End file.
